Operation Cyberstorm
by DemonicMaelstrom
Summary: Ten years ago Naruto's father was killed when he was 5 years old. Ten years later he has gained skills beyond anyone's comparison, and is hellbent on finding the people responsible. But what will he do, when he discovers that his quest for vengeance uncovers a more dangerous game at play. How will he protect those close to him once they discover his secret? Sequel Out!
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Angry** "

*Sound Effect*

Thank you for selecting this story, I hope you enjoy. This first part may be a bit confusing, but all will be explained later. And sorry about not having any updates, I got a burn across the bottom of my hand from a 4th of July firework accident. ENJOY!

* * *

"Naruto, RUN!" yelled a man with spiky blond hair in his late 20's to a boy no less than 5. The man was in hand-to-blade combat with 3 people dresses in black-stealth suits with white animal masks. 1 of the assassins was a woman around 5' 8" with a slender body and a cat mask and purple hair. The other one was around his late teens with blue hair in a ponytail, around 5' 5", and a monkey mask. The last one was a man in his mid 20's with lighter blue hair in a strait style, 5' 7", and wearing a tiger mask. On their left shoulder was a red swirl insignia.

"Minato Namikaze, you must die under the order of Danzo," spoke the tiger mask in a firm voice. As he unsheathed his katana, so did the others. He charged at the now named Minato, who ducked a sword slash, punched him where the sun don't shine, and got up in a Krav Maga stance. Next the Cat Mask swung his sword at his feet, causing Minato to jump back; with that retreat, he grabbed a rather long kitchen knife. Minato stabbed left, only to be parried. The purple-haired woman kicked the father in the stomach, making him stumble, _'Damn, Mizuki's down and I can't find Kabuto. How can I fight him? Come on think Yugao, think!'_

Kick after kick and punch after punch, Minato continued; after around 15 dodges, Yugao caught Minato's right foot and pushed it up. The blond-haired man did flip indeed, but after a successful 360 degrees, he regained his balance and swiped Yugao's feet, making her fall. She slowly got back up to see her katana pointed at her head, with Minato at the handle, "I am sorry for this, but I must protect my so *SLSH*-"

The blonde ban looked down to see a wazashi through his chest, the end glistened with his blood, "Tell me, how will you protect your son when you are dead?" Kabuto said as he pushed the sword even deeper, causing Minato's blood to pour more.

He was about to die, but he smiled, the blood from his mouth made it look sadder than it was supposed to, "Love is a bond *cough* stronger than death's grip," Minato spoke, "I know what Danzo wants, and I know why. Tell him, that he can *cough* suck a dick, and KYUUBI will never *cough* belong...to...him."

And after the cryptic answer and vulgar insult, he died. Kabuto looked at Yugao still at the ground, "Don't loose your footing. It may cost you your life."

Mizuki joined the 2 as she got up. With him was an unconscious Naruto, "So who wants to kill the brat?"[

Yugao remembered her mission and volunteered. She took out a Karambit knife and pushed the blade in deep 5 times across his chest. A large amount of blood flooded out of his chest as they left, but only one felt regret, sadness, guilt, and hesitation.

In an instant Naruto shoot up from his bed. His chest covered with cold-sweat; he turned on the lamp and looked at his chest to see the same jagged scars. The dream, wasn't a dream. 10 years ago, his father, Minato Namikaze, was murdered by 3 assassins. Paramedics found him bleeding to death, the only reason they got there was because of his neighbors hearing a disturbance in the quiet home. His mother. Kushina Uzumaki, died giving birth to Naruto. So without family, he was sent to an adoption agency. 3 years later, he was adopted by a woman named Yugao Uzuki, one of his mothers highschool friends. Ever since then, his adoptive mother taught him martial arts as a pass time, but he gained another. His computer and tech skills were beyond comparison, and rivaled none to date, sometimes Yugao thought he knew a little too much.

Naruto looked across his room to get a glimse of his monitor screen saver which had the time: 5:15. an hour and 55 minutes until his first day as a sophomore. If he hurried he could exercise for 45 minutes, get ready for High School in 25, and have an extra 50 for his search. His search was to find those responsible for his father's murder, make their lives hell, and then end their misery. In real life he was Naruto Uzumaki, high school and martial arts prodigy. But in Cyberspace and on the the streets, he was someone else, something else: Arashi. Master hacker, field tactition, marksman, vigilante, and shadow. trying to catch him was life trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. He could ruin your life seconds, and you couldn't even trace him, hell you wouldn't even know it was him.

Anyways, the teenager put on his shirt and got into his seat, logged into his monitors (3 infront of him, and 2 on top of the 3 attached to the wall). Naruto opened 3 programs. The first was a VPN secured by a 256-bit encryption with a 3DES/AES algorithm. Next was a Global I.P. Address locater and decrypter with could decrypt even Naruto's own encryption in 15 minutes, while none could even succeed with decades. He could track any signal, I.P. address, and/or server to its source. The last was a state-of-the-art decrytion software, one that could gain corporate files so vital, that their publicity would make Chuck Norris say 'Whoa'.

"Another day, another 15-20 years in prison added to the list," Naruto muttered as he did the usual routine check on the PSIA, CSICE, National Security Bureau and so on. While the programs were scrambling his signal, accessing Japan's Military and Security firewall, and tracing servers, he was working on a project of his own: an AI. One that he had been working on since he was 12, all to make it perfect; he still felt it was missing something. Before he knew it, it was 5:50, so he began to exercise his body a bit more than an Olympian Althete.

After the daily routine, a shower was necessary to wake him up and wash of sweat. Once out he changed into his uniform consisting of Navy Blue pants, a white dress shirt, a navy blue sweater, and a black tie with grey stripes. On the sweater pocket was the Leaf symbol the high school used. Every high school in Tokyo had one, it seperated them in competitive matches, because colors were apparently too boring. The blond hacker then walked downstairs to see his Kaa-san drinking coffee, and hugged her good morning.

"So... sophomore year huh?" Yugao said as she took another sip, "Its the same year I met your mother. She was one of a kind, self-less, kind, and stubborn. Like you."

"I'm not that stubborn," replied Naruto as he poured himself a bowl of Krave. Yugao gave him 'that' look. He was relentless once set on the right path, and boy she had no idea what he really did. Naruto sighed in defeat as he went to get a spoon. The blond was about to pull the tray, until his senses told him to turn around and react. In less than a second, he turned and caught a project thrown at him. It was a spoon? Thrown by his mother?

Yugao sat back down, "Good. Summer hasn't dulled your skills. Remember, focus on your grades, stay out of trouble, don't listen to Jiraya, and please don't hack anything."

"No need to worry kaa-san, I'll be alright. Bye," assured Naruto as he left to walk to school.

[Flashback: Yugao]

 _General Hiruzen, I have returned from Danzo's mission," said a still masked Yugao with 5 year-old Naruto's blond on her armor._

 _"Was the mission a success?" replied the General. Yugao nodded but started to cry, tear came from the bottom of her mask, "You said that the mission objective was to interrogate the Namikaze. NOT TO KILL HIM AND HIS SON!"_

 _Hiruzen handed her a hankerchief, "Knowing you, he is alive. Only because of your skill in knifing, and you also want to adopt the boy. Am I wrong?"_

 _THe purple-haired assassin shook her head, causing Hiruzen to give her a sincere smile, "Okay, but I will need 3 years to make sure that your are considered KIA and that Danzo cannot reach you. What would you like your new surname to be?" informed the Milirtary man._

 _She thought of the boy she almost killed, and about his family, then his mother, "Uzumaki, I would like my new surname to be Uzumaki."_

 _"Consider it done!" said Hiruzen, "By this day you are now unofficially Yugao Uzumaki, adopted mother of Naruto Namikaze."_

[Flashback End]

 _'Naruto, I am so sorry for the pain you have gone through,'_ thought Yugao as she teared up.

* * *

"Hey Naruto!" yelled a teenage boy with messy brown hair, sharp teeth, and a red fang mark on each cheek. Said blond looked back to see Kiba Inuzuka, "Oh hey Kiba. How was your summer?"

"Not bad, my sis and I went to our uncle's home Alaska to care for some Alaskan Huskies. It was cold, but pretty fun," said Kiba who continued to walk with Naruto, "How was yours?"

Naruto thought about his summer nights of beating the living shit out of every criminal while searching for the truth about his father, Spending hours coding and hacking or the corporate fatcats who leeched on lower class he ruined, "It was...fun."

"Hey you hear about this new hero called Arashi. People say he's like a epic figher. During the summer he took down a lot of crooks, murders, and corrupted leaders. My mom says that there's a reward if you can get a picture of his face, and an even higher one if you can catch him. In case you see him, he wears a white mask, with 3 vertical, red slashes under his right eye."

"Cool," _'Damn, now they know what to look for. I should be more careful_

By the time they finished talking, they were at the gates of Konoha High. People were talking, 1 person was sleeping, 1 one eating chips, 1 was shouting about the "Flames of Youth" and some were fawning over Sasuke Uchiha. Somethings don't change. Tsunade Senju walked up to the podium and gave the Orientation Speech, "Welcome new and returning students of Konoha High. Here you will learn not only about subjects of school, but also about your self, blah,blah, blah, another year, be respectful, blach blach, I you are now dismissed."

Naruto looked at his schedule and went to room B-69. He sat next to his friends Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha were also in the same class.

"Gooooooood Morning class!" yelled a voice from outside. _'Where have I heard that voice before?'_ Naruto thought. "My name is Jiraya, and welcome to your homeroom class for the next 9 months!"

 _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

* * *

So what do you think guys. I know it was a little weird, but this was an introduction chapter, and I promise the rest will have more action. I would also like you to decide hte pairings for this story. The options are: Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Karin, Shion, and Koyuki. Or I might add characters from other anime if you prefer, first I though that 'I'm kinda trying to keep this simple', but it needed a bit of complexity. Thanks again, and I promise I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Voice-Changer** "

*Sound Effect*

Hey guys. If you are a gamer, Nintendo Fan, or well connected to media then you know that Satoru Iwata died this Saturday (7/11/15 or July 11th, 2015). Growing up looking up to him, admiring his work, and being rasied as Nintendo grew, his passing greatly affected me. To the point of tears, I actually have trouble keeping it together when I hear his name, see his picture, play or hear anything Nintendo, or even remember him. I would like a minute of silence for him if you will... alright, you guys read while I go shed all the tears I can.

* * *

 _'Come on, hurry up,_ ' Naruto thought as he was getting bored of doing nothing. Jiraya was on his computer typing and giggling furiously, _'You know what, I'm just access the district network and make create a diversion that will get end class.'_

He brought his phone out his pocket at went to his Audio Manager app, put his thumb on the logo for 5 seconds. In an instant, the audio levels interface changed into a full out vault with the same encryption with his VPN; he clicked on the hidden apps icon taking him to a collection of _interesting_ programs, once he selected a sub-version of the Global Accesser on his PC, he activated it. Naruto already knew the district Server I.P. from last year so, all he needed was 15 seconds: 5 to gain access and 10 to decide what to do. Fire drill, pipe burst, power outage, sprinkler failure, AC failure, _'Hmmm, that perv can't type his smut if his computer gets soaked,'_ an evil grin covered the blond's face as he secretly deactivated the standby setting.

After 0.22284 of a second, the school was in a chaos from the water pouring on them non-stop, except Naruto who sighed in relief. But 2 specific girls with platinum blond and rose pink hair screeched, "My hair!" at the same time. Their rant continued until Jiraya 'spoke up', "Will you be quiet!"

The speaker system came online, but Tsunade's voice was warping from low to high pitch constantly, "Attention Students, please retrieve all belongs from your locker and walk outside the building in a organized fashion. I repeat, retrieve ll belongings an-" she never finished that last sentence when the power went out, causing the banshees to scream even more. All of the students brought out their phones to use as flashlights, so they could find their lockers, get their books, and leave the school. In seconds the power did turn on, but only in short, slow flickering. As Naruto was leaving the school and walking home, he was thinking of the past 3 minutes, _'If the sprinkler system was me, who was the person with the PA system and power. Either their connection to school was weak, or they planned that. It couldn't have been me.'_

As he was thinking, Hinata Hyuuga ran up to him, "N-Naruto, you l-l-left your book."

"Thanks Hinata," he thanked as he recieved the book from Hinata's hand, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Hinata blushed at the thought of Naruto walking her home all alone, "I-I-I would l-like t-that."

They continued waling to Hyuuga Manor, it was no new fact that she was the heir to Hyuuga Incorporated, one of the most powerful companies in the world. There was a small silence between them until Naruto broke it, "So it was kinda funny to see Jiraya freak out about his computer shutting down."

"Y-yea. I w-w-wonder w-what he was d-doing on it," Hinata answered with a smile remembering the look on his face. Naruto just shook his head, "Judging from the giggles, nothing sincere. But whoever did that needs an award. For both stopping him and cancelling school for the rest of the day."

 _'I wonder how Naruto would react if he knew it was me with the PA system and power outage. But there still is the question of who that person was that hacked the sprinklers,'_ Hinata thought, _'Naruto couldn't be a hacker could he?'_

 _'I wonder if Hinata could be the one behind the PA system and lights?'_ Naruto thought as they continued to talk, the thought came to him when they talked about Arashi, _'I mean she has the resources to obtain the right tech. She couldn't be a hacker, could she?'_

By the time they had finished talking, the two were at Hyuuga Manor, "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow when school starts?" Naruto said. Hinata smiled and answered, "I hope so, bye."

"Hinata, wait," Naruto stopped her, "Smile more often, you look cute when you do," she smiled at him, clarifying his comment and left inside. As soon as she did, she ran to her room and squealed about Naruto calling her cute. It was a good thing school was cancelled, so she could do her hobby without completing homework. Hinata got into her chair and began decrypting a file belonging to Uchiha Corp. called SHARINGAN.

At the same time, both the Uzumaki and Hyuuga thought, _'No, Hinata/Naruto could't be a hacker like me, she/he is to innocent/nice.'_

* * *

After the small route to Hyuuga Manor, Naruto headed home. He could've taken the humane way or his way. It was clear which one Naruto was about to choose, after runnung to the suburbs, he ran nto the middle of gap between 2 houses. Then he jumped, and used 1 leg at time to propel himself up diagonally;once he reached the roof's edge, he grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Damn this is a good view," he commented to himself as he reached the roof of the random house and located his house. Sadly it was 15 houses away, and on the other side, but it didn't stop Naruto. He tightened his backpack straps and ran, picking up speed rapidly. Whenever he reached the edge, he jumped over to the other. For the blond hacker, it wasn't the hump that was difficult, it was rather getting the right footing when you achieved the jump, "13 down, 2 more and a backyard to go."

The last 2 were instantly complete; Naruto finally reached the house across of his, _'No wind, 20 foot drop, 8 extra pounds. Enough to jump!'_ Just as his thoughts he went to the front of the roof, ran across to the back, and jumped, and rolled on the ground vertically so his body would absorb the shock and not break his legs, "Huh, new record. Let's see if I can top it tonight," he said to himself as he approached his home from the backyard.

Yugao was a Real Estate Agent who worked from home, so Naruto had to be sneaky. More than usual, so he slowly climbed his house, careful not to make noise. He quickly noticed his hands were bleeding from grasping the shingles to hard, aside from the pain, he opened his window and sneaked in. Naruto sighed in relief once he crashed upon his hands, feeling a small sting in his palms, he opened them to reveal 4 inch gash across both hands in his palm, _'Crap, the adrenaline must have numbed the pain,'_ the blond teenager thought as he grabbed Neosporin and gauze from one of his desk cabinets. Just as he was about to apply, his mother came bursting through the door causing Naruto to squirt a giant heap of Neosporin on his hand, thus stinging the hell out of him, "AH FUCK! How did you know I was in here?" he said as his mother shook him for cussing.

"There was blood on the backyard porch and wall. And knowing you, I guessed you came home from climbing didn't you?" Yugao replied. Naruto sat quietly and looked away whistling innocently, "Oh and I got a email from the school saying something about a sprinkler failure and electrical malfunction. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" the purple-haired woman asked in a devilsh, sweet and sour voice.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, I was jumping from house to house but only to limber up. And I only hacked the sprink-" he didn't even finish his sentence as Yugao grabbed him in a headlock.

"What did I say this morning?" she spoke again in a voice that promised bloody murder. Naruto couldn't get out of his adoptive mother's grip without hurting her, "But my teacher was Jiraya! He was writing smut, I was annoyed and bored. Tell me that you wouldn't do something similar to him. Plus, I found something at school..."

She instantly let go of Naruto when, because she had enough excuses, "Naruto, I am only going to ask this once. Know your limits, be careful, and stop hacking into everything. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Naruto said nodded his head at Mach 2. When his mother meant business, she was dead serious, "Good now when you are done, clean the blood off and do your chores."

Once done, he went upstairs to his room, locked the door, and got on his computer. Naruto was bored of searching through every single agency, so now he was about to search in companies. First Naruto checked Uchiha Corporation, he had to admit that they had pretty good security. After all they were the world's top arms manufacturers, armed guard service, and cybersecurity programmers, well they would be if Hyuuga Inc. didn't tie with them. In around 2 minutes Naruto was in, he searched for the keyword 'Namikaze' in their data servers. Instantly files came flooding, _'Oh my god. I found out something!'_

Naruto clicked on his company history, it was mostly about development of a something called BIJUU. According to research files, it was a special software AI's. Apparently Minato was in head of the entire project. These Ai's were sentient, with their own personalities. It was the type of AI that Naruto had been trying to develop, and by the sound of the detail, they seem to already been created. Next was a file named Ops; as soon as Naruto entered it a wor m attacked his computer. Instinct kicked in, Naruto's chair swerved to his top monitors as constant typing began. He started to decipher the file, but surprisingly it failed. His program never failed, so there was something very, very, very serious at work. Enough so that he needed to go the the source, and see what he could find.

Naruto went to his closet and opened a hidden pane in the back. Behind the hidden panel was black, knee-length coat with blue flames at the bottom, a white mask with 3 red slashes, and black twin tanto blades with a leather handle with the kanji for "Maelstrom." On the blade was a blue design of a lightning bolt, making it look elegant, beautiful, attracting, but deadly. In addition to the blade, cloak, and mask; Naruto also grabbed a belt with 3 buttons on the side and gloves connecting to a wristband with a small grappling hook, each side index finger had 5 buttons. After taking the 5 items out, the back of the large panel revealed: katanas, shuriken, grappeling hooks, throwing knives, medical kits, more masks, more cloaks, and lastly a katana with dried blood. Naruto to picked up the katana and close his eyes. Naruto's eyes watered at the thought of a blade being forcefully pushed through his father's chest. He remembered the oath he took last year when he started.

[Flashback]

 _"Father, I swear upon the very blood that pumps through my veins and makes me your son, that I will find those responsible. I will make them beg for mercy so much, that hell will become a safe haven for them. Mark my words, I will end them." Naruto said as he slightly cut his thumb with the same blade that killed his father. The police gave it to him out of the evidence storage, since their trail went cold. The blond spread his blood across his mask diagonally, just before he put it on._

[Flashback End]

Naruto put on the gloves, belt, and cloak. The hood was on so no one could identify him from his hair. As a precaution, he had a voice changer to scare his enemies and keep his real voice from being recognized. He left the house via window once Yugao was alseep; using the grappling hooks on his wrist, he lept from one skyscraper to the next. After hearing a struggle from a nearby alley, Arashi found 6 men ganging up on a young couple in their mid 20's,

"Give us your wallet and belongings," said thug one. He man knew he couldn't fight so he did, "Here now leave."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should've treated up with respect. Now we will take your girl as payment," said the 2nd thug as him and 3 others walked up to the woman, and the 2 held the man back and forced him to watch. As one of them was about to reach for the girls shirt, a wired projectile dug into his arm; the thug yelled in pain as a high current of electricity surged through his body causing him to wall with a thud, "Haiso!"

" **Don't worry, he's only knocked out** ," Naruto said with a shifted demonic voice that sent chills down their spines," **Even though filth like you deserve more**."

All of the remaining thugs brought out switchblades and crowbars as weapons, "You'll pay!" 2 of them ran at Arashi, the one on the left swung his crowbar at his head. The Cloaked Vigilante flipped back and used his feet to get a claw-grasp on the crowbar, so once gravity brought him down on his feet; the 1st thug was on the ground. Once he was grounded, Naruto hit him on his temple causing a concussion and an instant knock-out. The second attempted multiple stab strikes with his switch blade; Naruto just dodged due to their of the remaining thugs brought out switchblades and crowbars as weapons, "You'll pay!" 2 of them ran at Naruto, the one on the left swung his crowbar at his head. The Cloaked Vigilante flipped back and used his feet to get a claw-grasp on the crowbar, so once gravity brought him down on his feet; the 1st thug was on the ground. Once he was grounded, Naruto hit him on his temple causing a concussion and an instant knock-out. The second attempted multiple stab strikes with his switch blade; Naruto just dodged due to their sloppiness. At the next stab attempt, Naruto swerved his enemy's hand and pushed it into his own gut. The thug grunted in pain as he was stabbed with his own knife.

" **This is starting to bore me, I have more** **crucial** **matters than dealing with you bastards** ," Naruto insulted as he formed his body into a fighting stance. The remaining criminals ran at him, blades blazing with brute force. One went for a punch, while the other tried to kick him. The masked-teen caught both the punch and leg, and used the leg to hit the puncher in the face rendering him unconscious. Then, he slid underneath the next one and got back up behind him.

" **Surprise** ," he quietly said as he brought his elbow down harshly on the thug's neck. The last one's legs were quivering as if they were made out of jello. His fist were up and trembling as much as his legs. Naruto sighed, " **I'll make this quick** ," Naruto swiped his legs and applied pressure on his neck. He handed the man his wallet back and told him, " **Call the cops, and stay safe at night**."

Naruto was about to walk away when the thug he electricuted, named Haiso, woke up still partially in pain, "Is that it? You are running away? Fight me YOU SON OF A WHORE!"

Instantly he felt a silver throwing knife stab into his lower hand. After opening his eyes from the pain, he was face-to-face with not a person with combat skills. But rather a demon with gave men nightmares with a single glare, " **Never. Say. Anything. About. My. Mother** ," with the last word, Naruto twisted the knife 180 degrees just before saying, " **Good luck using your hand without your tendons**."

The man screamed in even further pain and blacked out from blood loss as Arashi left. By then Paramedics and the Konoha Police Department arrived. Sergeant Tsume Inuzuka walked out of her car, "What do we have hear, Anko?"

"5 assailants robbed a young couple and were about to rape this young woman. Until a person wearing a white mask and black cloak fought them. Sound familiar?" Anko said sarcastically, "He knocked them all out without any taking any injuries himself. While most of them had bruises and broken bones. One's wrist was severely stabbed and teared. According to the medics, he's gonna need a prosthetic. Not only that, but he was muttering 'eyes of a demon'. I hate to say this, but I like this guy."

Tsume sighed at the Inspector's usual torture antics, "What do we know about him?"

"According to the couple he was around 5' 8" in height wearing a black cloak and white mask nothing else," Anko replied out of boredom, "But he did leave the knife that he used to stab the same guy: its Arashi," Anko said while holding up the 5 inch silver blade with a blue kanji for "Storm" on the blade.

Tsume got a headache, this guy again. The last thing this city needed was a vigilante, and if the public knew he was doing a better job then the cops, there would be an uproar. He needed to be brought down before he hurt someone, "Add it to the pile and see if forensics can find any thing to trace Arashi."

"Sure thing, Chief," But they both knew that the trail would have gone cold as soon as it started. Tsume just walked around at looked at the scene, it wasn't something any normal person could do. Whoever Arashi was, they had trained for years.

* * *

Naruto was currently using his phone, according to the scan, the file server had the same worm trap. But their standard data didn't; an idea came to him, _'Wait, the tech club has a field trip here next week. If I can reschedule it 1 week early, I would be able to access it directly. I just need to break into the main building of the company that made billions selling security. Funny I've always wanted to visit this place, now I find myself br_

First off Naruto clicked the most left button on his belt, pretty soon all of the comms the guards used should have crashed for 30 minutes tops. Next he had hack the entire system which thankfully wasn't protected by the worm. Naruto disabled the security camera's and activated the Security Room's Lockdown next step was the hardest, the guards. They wore navy shirt with a black tie pants. On their waist was a holster with a loaded Glock-43, a baton, Radio, flashlight, and handcuffs. One even video camera for some reason.

" **Gentlemen** ," Arashi said as he entered the ground floor with 3 guards. He flipped back to dodge a taser shock from the 1st Guard, but when he did the 2nd one got him into a cage grip from behind him. The guard prevented him from using his arms to use anything above his waist, "Isn't he that Arashi guy everyone is talking about?" the 2nd Guard asked his co-workers as they approached the caught assailant.

"Yea, I think there's a 75,000 Ryo reward," The 3rd guard answered as he brought out a camera to record, "And it is reasons like these I like to bring my handheld recorder.

The 3rd one grinned as they recording began, "Let's take a peak," his hand lifted onto to Naruto's mask and grabbed it. He was about to pull it until Arashi pressed the middle button on his belt. A large surge of electricity went through Guard 1 making him stumble into unconsciousness, " **Don't worry, he's not dead. Just passed out, same as these 2 in the next 57 seconds** ," Naruto told the camera as he jumped kicked it away.

The 2 guards brought out G43 and shot at Arashi, who reached behind his belt and pulled out twin-tanto blades 1 foot wrong. As they shot Naruto blocked them by using the flat edge of his blades. It was like blocking shuriken that his mother threw at him, but faster. As he was prevent himself from getting shot, he took count of how much ammo Uchiha Corp Guards kept in their clip: 13.

Once they ran out, Arashi charged at them. All he needed was a simple pressure point strike to the nerve of head, the 2nd one brought out a baton swung it. Arashi ducked and slid under his legs created confusion on his next move. But it was clear once he felt a a dull pain on his neck causing an instant KO.

"Come on creep," taunted the last guard as he brought out his own baton to hit Arashi. He seemed amused and smiled under his mask. In fairness, he put away his second Tanto and swung it at his opponents baton. The shiny black blade cut through it like butter; the guard looked at his baton now only a grip, once he looked up he saw Arashi's fist in his face. Everything went black for him, " **Sorry** ," Arashi said as he walked up to the computer.

The masked vigilante reached into his cloaked pocket, pulled out a USB, and plugged it in. In a few seconds, the automated program he had on the flash drive deciphered all encryptions put on the computer and standard data server, _'Field trip, field trip, field trip, ah here it is. Let's add another student by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Reschedule to September 30th, 9:40. And send update to Konoha High School and student parents.'_

Once he was done, Arashi removed the USB and left home to rest up. Even hackers and vigilante's needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto went down to see his mother watching the news. It wasn't that she was watching it, but what was on the news : Arashi, Friend or Foe? It was the camera footage from last night when he took down 3 guards to reschedule the field trip.

The anchor began the usual stuff about him, "Here is an amateur video of rumored vigilante Arashi, last night he broke into Uchiha Corporation and took down 3 armed guards with no injury. The reasons for this were unknown but, here is the video," the video began when they were about to unmask him, and ended with him taking down the last guard. After he kicked the camera, it landed upside-down on a nearby table but only got video of the fight and thankfully nothing about him accessing the computer, "The guards were not killed but left alive. Experts say that the way Arashi fought was with a martial arts background. And judging by the experience and force used, his age is from 17 to 28."

Naruto began his Oscar winning act, "Wow, you think he could be a better fighter than me, mom?"

"Maybe Naruto, maybe. Now eat and go to school. I got an email from Uchiha Corp that you are on the field trip to the building," at this his cereal was gone and he was out the door, "That boy," Yugao chuckled.

[SCHOOL]

1st period class was basically about the mischief from yesterday, and during 2nd period everyone talked about Arashi. Which was basically the guys talking about how cool it would be to be him and the girls talking about how hot he would look like under the mask. Jealousy and Lust aside, 3rd period finally came as the student who were going to Uchha Corp were called and sent outside for the buses. Once everyone got through the door, am automated female sound greeted them, "Welcome to Innovation."

The tour guide told them about the company's history and accomplishments; the entire time, Naruto decrypted as my device he could gain access to just incase.

"And here comes the CEO and brains behind Uchiha Corp, Fugaku Uchiha," said the tour guide as he walked with other businessmen.

The CEO walked up to the group and greeted them. He was talking until he saw someone who caught his eye, "So how is Uchiha Co...Naruto is that you?"

* * *

 **D.M** : And CUT! By the way Arashi is japanese for 'Storm' incase some readers didn't know.

 **WelshDragon18** **: ANIME RECOMMENDATION OF THE WEEK:** Dragonaut the Resonance

 **D.M:** Twenty years prior to the story's beginning, an asteroid headed for Earth destroys Pluto. Due to Pluto's destruction, the asteroid, which is dubbed _Thanatos_ , becomes temporarily stagnant in Pluto's orbit. Now, in order to avoid Earth's impending destruction, the International Solarsystem Development Agency (ISDA) works on the "D-Project", and secretly creates weapons called Dragons after finding a dragon egg under the ocean. However, they soon find out that the asteroid is not their only threat, as powerful, destructive dragons from Thanatos appear on Earth. After witnessing what looks like a murder by a strange creature, Jin Kamishina, a lonely 18-year-old boy who lost his family in a shuttle accident two years ago, gets involved with the IDSA and their efforts to battle the dragons from Thanatos. Helping him is Toa, a mysterious girl who saves him from falling to his death after the creature attacks him. As they delve deeper into the mysteries of the dragons, they encounter new friends and enemies, and also develop a closer relationship.

 **WelshDragon18:** Did you just copy that from the wiki?

 **D.M** : BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Voice Changer** "

"AI"

*Sound Effect*

 **D.M:** FIRST WRITERS BLOCK, YAY! And the fact I reopened my burn wound doesn't help. Gomenasai, I'll try to be more active.

 **WelshDragon18:** Anime/Show recommendation of the week: Darker Than Black

 **D.M:** Ten years ago, a mysterious spatial anomaly known as "Heaven's Gate" appeared in South America, shortly followed by the opening of "Hell's Gate" in Tokyo altering the sky and wreaking havoc on the landscape. The real stars disappeared, replaced by false stars. During this time, people possessing various special abilities emerged, each capable of different supernatural feats - these are known as Contractors. Each Contractor has a corresponding fake star, which reacts to their activities. As such, Contractors are usually identified by their star's Messier catalogue number. Kept secret from the masses, these individuals are known to murder in cold blood, smothering unnecessary emotions with logic and rationality. Their incredible abilities, however, are gained at the cost of their humanity - Contractors are thus named because of an involuntary compulsion to "pay the price" each time their power is used, which can range from eating particular foods and completing meaningless tasks, to self-harm and changing their bodies in peculiar ways. Various nations and organizations around the world train and utilize Contractors as spies and assassins, resulting in violent battles for valuable objects and information.

Following the disastrous Heaven's War, the United States lost its dominant position as a superpower to a mysterious organization named the Syndicate. The story revolves around a Chinese contractor codenamed "Hei" or "BK-201" as he undertakes various espionage and assassination missions in Tokyo under the direction of the aforementioned Syndicate. It eventually reveals a plan of the Syndicate to erase the existence of contractors, and a resistance put up by contractors from the Syndicate itself and various espionage agencies.

 **WelshDragon18** : Wiki?

 **D.M:** Oh yeah, I've seen it so I know what's real and what isn't.

* * *

"Naruto is that you?"

All eyes shifted to the blond who's own eyes where wide, "Y-Y-Yes," Naruto stuttered like Hinata.

Fugaku turned to the executives he was talking to, "Excuse me gentlemen. May we discuss this project later?" Said men and women nodded their heads as they left, "Walk with me Naruto; there is much to discuss."

The teenager hesitated but followed the CEO as his class was lead away by the tour guide. The two took the elevator up to his office and began to talk, "You look so much like your father, is your attitude like him or do you have your mother's?"

"You knew my mother and father? Please tell me more!" Naruto begged as the two stopped.

The Uchiha gave him a sincere smile, "Your father and mother were extraordinary people. We all met on the battlefield so we were all ex-Military, and highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, weapons, and stealth. Minato was a elite assassin and marksman; tough but very compassionate about his squad and others. Your mother, Kushina was War Technician was a refugee from Uzushio. As you know during the 3rd Great War, Konoha was allied with Uzushio, who had some of the best military tactics, weapons, drones, and programmers. It took 80% of he Kumo-Iwa Alliance Forces and 10 days to fight off Uzushio. Sadly once reinforcements arrived, it was too late. The loss greatly motivated the Konoha soldiers as they showed no mercy towards the remaining enemy forces. Minato and Kushina met on a Black-Op mission to sabotage Ame's Nuclear arsenal. Let's just say Minato took the saying 'I'll take a bullet for you' a bit too seriously. He saved your mother but almost died in the process," as Fugaku chuckled Naruto laughed a bit, "One thing led to another. Soon a lunch was a date, then a wedding, and a baby soon. It broke Minato entirely when Kushina died giving birth to you, she said that you were her bundle of and she loved both you and Minato dearly."

The sable-eyed man stopped as slight tears came from his eyes. He wiped the with his hand and continued, "After Kushina's death you were all that he had left. So he stopped missions when you started to walk, and focused on something big. We had a dream to protect all those that were precious to us, I almost lost my wife, Mikoto, so I knew the fear the Minato had. What he woke up with everyday, soon I had inherited Uchiha Corp from my father and we began the BIJUU program. Nine differant AI's that were so advanced, they had personalities, made with a code so complex it could communicate and modify any software. Out of the 9, the 9th was the strongest so far in development it almost shutdown the worlds power supply. Because of that the project was shutdown, 3 days later your father was murdered. I am sorry for what happened to him."

Naruto was on the brink of exploding with emotion but he kept it in, "How did you now it was me in the crowd?"

"How can I forget the boy I named and raised for 3 years while his father was away?" as those words left the CEO's lips, memories flooded Naruto: his first steps, his first word (ramen), playing with Sasuke.

"You are my godfather?" Naruto inquired with shock. Fugaku nodded. A small amount of rage overtook Naruto, "Where were you the NIGHT MY FATHER WAS MURDERED? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS LEFT ALONE?!" he got up from his chair with tears, "I NEVER HAD ANYONE FOR 3 YEARS UNTIL YUGAO ADOPTED ME?!"

The Uchiha understood the anger Naruto possessed, "I am sorry Naruto but I had to make sure that your father's enemies din't know you survived. When you are an Elite Soldier like him, you make enemies. I couldn't let them find out he had a son and be killed. I lost Kushina and Minato, I couldn't loose you. BY the time 'Naruto Namikaze' was non-existent, you were already adopted."

Naruto calmed down and started at the ground as tears came down his cheeks and splashed onto the carpet flooring, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, no one has any idea of what you have been through. Listen, according to Sasuke you are good with tech and software right?" Fugaku forgave him and switched topics.

"I guess so-" Naruto was interrupted by a loud, "NONSENSE! I hear you created a firewall that not even a professional could crack, I could use some help reinforcing my company firewall, could you help possibly? Actually if you can, I'll hire you here at my company in my I.T Division."

Naruto went into his secure mode, if Fugaku knew he hacked his own system he would hate Naruto. Aside from Yugao he was all he had left as family, "But Uchiha Corp is a mainly a security company, why would you want me to?"

"Because if you are anything like your father and mother you will figure out a way. I'll have my assistant email you the code. I trust you will use this wisely," Fugaku asked him. Naruto gave him a firm yes. Naruto was about to leave the room until the Uchiha stopped him, "Wait, this is what was left in Minato's work bag, he always talked about giving it to you. Here, it belongs to its rightful owner, and no one has opened it for 10 years. You be the first."

He was handed a black sling bag with a few pockets. It seemed to contain a few item and was a bit full, "Thank you Mr. Fugaku." "My pleasure. See you around Naruto."

 _'I'm learning new things everyday. Next thing I know I commit murder,'_ Naruto joked in his head as he caught up with his class. All of them were asking questions on why the CEO of the most powerful company in the world wanted to talk to him, or how he knew him, why any of the others couldn't talk to him, where he got the black bag that was slung around his shoulder, etc.

Naruto was overwhelmed until he got an idea his History Teacher used, "Did you say something ( **A.N: Who said this?** )"

Before anyone could answer, Ms. Kurenai led them to the buses. In the buses Shino asked Naruto why 'Mr. Uchiha' wanted to talk to Naruto, "I'm not sure Shino, but apparently my father and Fugaku knew each other. So we just talked about how my life has been," Naruto said as he slumped down on his seat and closed his eyes.

Shino stayed in his usual catatonic sate, "Seems like parental behavior. I need a favor," the blond shot up, "I need you to locate Suzumebacchi eggs. Can you do it?"

Naruto smiled as he sat back down, "Sure. Hell, I'll deliver them at your door once I locate them, usual pay?" he asked. Shino nodded, "Okay, expect them in 3 days maximum."

Him and Shino shook hands and talked for a bit as they reached the school. He got in almost a second late. A tall, pale man with lond balck hair walked infront of the class "Good Morning students, my name is Orochimaru and I will educate you in Science and Health for this year. But before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student: Sara Hayami ( **A.N: For those of you that don't know, she is the Queen of Roran in the Lost Tower Naruto Movie. Her real surname is unknown, so I am using the voice actress's** ). Sara has long red hair in a pony-tail with spiky bangs on her forehead, violet eyes, fair skin, and slender figure. Sara wore the usual girl's uniform that consisted of a navy blue shirt, white shirt, and navy blue sweater jacket. She had a blush on her face and looked away in embarrassment when everyone turned to her.

Surprisingly even Sasuke looked at her with slight interest, usually he was his brooding self and annoyed by girls. Then he looked at Naruto who was in awe of her beauty, _'Did dobe finally find a girl he likes?'_

Ino and Sakura noticed Sasuke's slight interest in the new girl and got jealous instantly, _'That whore. How dare she try to seduce my Sasuke-kun. I will rip her head off!'_

Now if you all could gather you belongings and stand up, I can assign seats for the year. Once Orochimaru was done, Naruto was on the second row. Sara was on his right, Sasuke, Kiba, and Ino continued to his left. Behind him was Chouji followed by Neji, Lee, Sakura, and Hinata. Lastly were Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, _'This is gonna be one hell of a year,'_ Naruto thought.

GYM CLASS:

Alright Ladies and Gentlemean, my name is Anko and this is Genma. I will be the instructor for the girl's sports and physical education, and Gemna will be for the boys. Now I will call roster for all stdents, please say 'Here' if you are present," the teacher began to call the names of their designated students; all were present except for one.

"Does anyone know where Sara is?" Anko asked the class.

Everyone shook their heads, Sakura spoke up in a slightly happy voice, "Maybe she got lost. Sara is a new student afterall."

"Okay, thank you for your contribution. Hinata, will you go find her please?" Genma replied as the purple-haired girl went inside the school to find her, "Alright, boys follow me to the track, while girls will stay here with Anko."

As the two groups separated, each one had their own tasks: the boys had to run the track(quarter kilometer) 5 times in the shortest amount possible while the girls had to practice with gymnastics equipment. Everyone knew this was so the coaches could see if there was anyone with talent in the upcoming sport season.

Naruto was on his second lap, and was breathing a lot. When in reality he was barely tired. The only people infront of him were Kiba and Sasuke, _'Gotta make sure I don't get noticed, by Coach Genma.'_

"Come on Naruto! Hurry up, I know you can do better," encouraged Kiba who looked back. Genma could tell that Naruto was holding back, he wasn't even sweating nor trying to slowing down. Suddenly everyone heard a shriek and looked at the direction of the source. It was Sara hanging from the schools railing on the 4th floor balcony, and she was loosing her grip. From there, Hinata came running and tried to grab her so she could be pulled up. Naruto went into overdrive as he sped up rapidly infront of both Sasuke and Kiba, _'Holy shit, I knew he was fast, but that was like 22 miles per hour MINIMUM,'_ exclaimed Genma in his head.

"Sara, grab my hand!" yelled Hinata as she reached down to pull the red head up, who gave her hand up, and suddenly lost balance. She fell and closed her eyes to brace for impact. But it never came; Naruto jumped from the building onto a tree. He then climbed it quickly, then jumped and caught Sara. As he did, inertia and gravity sent the two tumbling into the 2nd floor balcony.

"Are you okay?" Naruto said as he coughed a bit from the impact.

. Naruto slid to the floor with Sara in his arms to shield her from impact. Sara looked up to see herself face-to-face with a blond boy with deep blue eyes. What she did next surprised Naruto...

she slapped him repeatedly, "Ouch *smack* stop *smack* I just *smack* saved *smack* your life," he said as he caught her hand. The realization came to her, when she was falling, someone had caught her as she was falling.

"Oh," she said as she blushed and got up, "Sorry."

"It's okay, my name is Naruto," greeted the blond as he stuck out his hand for a shake. Sara accepted his hand and spoke, "I'm Sara. And of course you know that, you are in my science class right?"

"Yes, I set next to you. So do you want t..." he was interrupted as she hugged him, "Thank you for saving me Naruto."

Just then all of the students from outside came in like a flood. And the first thing they saw was Sara hugging Naruto tightly. The two quickly blushed and separated, everyone was quiet until Kiba wolf-whistled, "SHUT UP KIBA!" yelled Naruto.

Gemna and Anko ran at the two to make sure they were okay. Sara was okay but Naruto, not so much. Taking full force of the catch and fall indoors gave him a dislocated shoulder and several sores and bruises on his back, "Naruto, your shoulder..."

" *CRACK* there done," a sickening crack was hear as Naruto slightly grunted then pulled his shoulder forward-down, then acted as if nothing had happened. All of the girls said 'Eww' while most of the guys went 'Damn' at his courage and do-not-give-a-shit attitude.

"Alright then, Naruto and Sara will go to the nurse while the rest of you will go back outside or else you will do double of our previous warm-ups," informed Anko in a sadistic voice, "NOW!"

The group went outside in complete torture, Kiba made a joke about bloody murder that gave him double warm-ups. Once at the office, the nurse gave Naruto Icy-Hot and gauze for him to put on his back. Sara was completely fine and waited, but chose to walk around. She went to the back to see Naruto shirtless trying to apply the ointment on his spine. Sara caught a sight of his chest and almost drooled at his six-pack, _'How the hell? Oh my god, he's so ho..No Sara. No perverted thoug...THOSE JUICY ABS.'_

"Sara, I know you are there," said Naruto casually as he wrapped the gauze around his waist. She tripped and fell from the realization, and quickly got up, "Can I ask you a question?"

Naruto smiled and put on his shirt, "You just did."

Sara playfully punched him for his antic, "How did you catch and save me in time. I was falling very fast and you were like 40 feet down and a 60 yards away?"

He stopped for a brief amount of seconds, then turned to her and smiled, "I ran, climbed, and jumped."

"How did you know we would land inside the 2nd floor balcony?" she asked wanting a valid answer.

The answer she received left her with shock, "I didn't," with that, Naruto left for class, leaving Sara realizing that Naruto could still have saved her, but dropped 20 feet and died. Would he really have done that for her?

After school Sara walked up to Kiba, "So where would you like to go this afte..."

"No Kiba, I need a favor. Not a date," she clarified.

"I'm listening," he said in slight disappointment.

* * *

As Naruto was walking home and he couldn't stop thinking about Sara, what makes her stand out, why does her beauty match none, was he starting to like her, "Damn it, Naruto. Focus on your goal, its been 2 years, and now you have information. Use it and hunt," he scolded himself. He was so deep in thought, that he walked home NORMALLY.

When he got home, he instantly yelled, "MOM, I'M HOME! I GOT NEWS!"

Instantly Yugao came out of her study and scolded him. In Naruto's view, his mother was a giant casting a shadow upon him, and fire flared in the background, "Shhhhh, I'm in an important Skype call. Do your homework, train, and be quiet."

The poor blond was a dwarf compared to her annoyance, causing him to run to him room faster than you could say 'Arashi.' Naruto checked his email, and found the code for Uchiha Corp's firewall. While scanning the code, he also found the worm that trapped him yesterday. So if he could manipulate the coding, there was a possibility of bypassing it. Not only could he learn more about the Restricted Data, but a job at Uchiha Corp could help cover for his knowledge. He slaved away 3 hours and by that time his mother walked into his room, "So watchcha working on?"

"I got a favor request," he said plainly as he continued to debug, analyze and modify, "And I am trying to completer it."

Yugao looked at the maximum code lines and her eyes became saucers, "159,783 lines of code?! Who's the client, the mayor?"

Naruto smirked, "Nope, Fugaku Uchiha; mainly Uchiha Corp. He said if I could modify his firewall, I could have a job in his IT Branch," the boy explained plainly, "And I found out some very interesting stuff."

The purple-haired woman sat down on his bed, signalling him to continue, "Well my dad was a prestigious soldier and elite assassin. Him and Fugaku were in the same Black Ops Unit, and he saved the woman who would later become my mother. He was murdered while working on an advanced project with some serious AI coding. Not only that, but Fugaku is also my godfather and offered me a job at Uchiha Corp if I can modify his firewall," not once was Naruto talking with emotion. Just typing for minutes on end.

On the otherhand, Yugao was shocked, "You...Fugak...Job...Assassin...Elite...Firewall..."

"I think you need to lie down and sleep. too much use on visual screens can nullen Nerve Impulses, Information Processing, and reactions," replied Naruto as he got up to open his mini-fridge for water. His adoptive mother left to cook dinner and he would have contiued his work if the door hadn't rang, "Dammit, I just sat down. I'll get it!"  
The blond opened the door to see Sara wearing casual clothes and blushing, "Hi" she spoke.

"Sara? How do you know my address?" as he looked around outside and brought her inside.

She replied, "I asked Kiba."

"Mom, we have a guest for dinner," informed Naruto as him and Sara went to the kitchen, "This is Sara, a friend from school."

Later, as Yugao started to serve Miso Ramen there was an awkward silence until she broke it, "So how did you two meet?"

"Well, Sara and I have the same Science and Gym Class. And during Gym class, there was a certain incident where we met. And no mom we are not dating," Naruto clarifed with a blush at the end.

Sara slightly chuckled and added more detail, "By incident, Naruto means that I almost fell from the school's 4th Story Balcony and Naruto ran 60 meters in 5 seconds and gained a total of 20 feet of height to tackle me to the 2nd floor. Of course he took full blast of the fall force which gave him dislocated shoulder," she wiped her mouth

Yugao gave a Naruto a stare, but this one wasn't threatening or angered, the stare had a smile and showed pride, "So what do your parents do?"

"My mom works as an E.R Surgeon. I actually want to be a surgeon too, so she trained me a bit. Like burns, cuts, punctures, broken bones, and stuff," the crimson-haired girl replied with passion.

Yugao and Sara continued 20 Questions, until everyone was done; Naruto cleaned up the table and took all of the bowls and utensils to the kitchen until Yugao told him otherwise, "Naruto, will you be a dear assure Sara gets to her car safely. I'll take care of the dished."

 _'Her car is 10 feet from the door!'_ "Okay," the blond and crimson haired teens walked outside. As soon as the door was closed Sara stopped him, "You still haven't answered my question. Why. Risk. Your. Life. For. Me?"

Naruto's hands tightened into fists and he turned around instantly, "I don't know. Half instinct and half choice. Listen you want to follow in your mother's footsteps and save people, right?" Sara nodded, "I have a feeling you will save many lives, but if you died yesterday then what would happen to them?!"

The girl was deep in thought of his words, she couldn't even speak, "Now, drive safely and good night."

He was walking away until Sara grabbed his sleeve, "Can I at least have your number, I mean for school?"

"Sure," Naruto replied, "Good night," Sara drove off, Naruto went inside.

Yugao was cleaning the dishes when she spoke, "She seems nice and cute. You have my approval if you two are dating."

"W-w-what! We're not dating! Plus how would you know?" he struggled to counter.

"Simple," the adoptive mother answered as she dried her hands, "You only ate 1 bowl of ramen and you blushed when she said you saved her life. Which by the way, I am proud of you. Good Night, Naruto."

"Night," he ran upstairs dying to check the bag Fugaku gave him. He unlatched the clip and carefully placed all of the items on the floor. It contained a notebook, 3 pens, a pocket knife, some files, an external Hard-Drive, a photo of him and Kushina at their marriage, a photo of Naruto, a photo of him, Kushina, and Fugaku on the battlefield when they were deployed, and a silver Berreta M9 with a black handle and 2 magazines!

Why the hell did his father have a handgun in his work-bag?! Even if he was an ex-Elite, he was retired and was helping design and AI. Unless there was something bigger at work. If there was any place he was gonna find, was the Hard-Drive; he connected it to his desktop and instantly a command prompt message appeared on his screen, 'KYUUBI AI UPLOADED: FACIAL INPUT REQUIRED'

The Logitech camera on his middle monitor went active, it snapped its face. Then a red-digitized fox face with a red circuit board background spoke, "Welcome back, Mr. Nami- wait you are Naruto not Minato."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in curiosity. What the hell did his father's flash drive contain?

The Digitized face's facial features moved as it replied, "I am Kurama, also known as the KYUUBI AI from Project BIJUU. And I was created by your father to be the strongest AI in existence."

* * *

Sorry about this filler chapter, and after much thought I'm gonna make his a NaruSara fanfic, because I don't see many stable ones. And it connects with a plot I have in mind. Thank you for your time, I'll update as fast as I can. Review and Comment, D.M OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Voice Changer** "

"AI"

*Sound Effect*

 **D.M:** I hope you guys aren't mad at me for the month pause or confused at the plot. If you are confused, all will be explained even more in this chapter with a little revelation and some romance *wink wink*

 **WelshDragon18:** You need a date.

 **D.M:** Anyways, tell me if I should turn this fanfic to M, and add lemons. I will need a lemon writer because I can't write any myself if you choose to.

* * *

"Y-your the KYUUBI! But my father shut you down!" Naruto said with confusion at the AI now on his computer.

The pixelized face shook its head, "Incorrect. There was an error in my coding which made me a bit berserk, imagine Ultron from the Avengers. I was shut down, but your father reactivated me, recoded me, rebuilt me from bits and pieces. Sadly he was killed before both of us found the source of my malfuction, all he told me was to stay hidden, wait for you, and tell Fugaku that "ANBU are compromised'."

Naruto's mind was on Cloud 9. What the hell was ANBU, what could his dad really do, when did KYUUBI see Avengers 2: Age of Ultron? "So what can you really do?"

"Let's just say I am more than a normal voice command. Check your phone," Kyuubi replied with a foxish smile that seemed a bit evil.

Naruto checked his phone and found the same AI scheme as his wallpaper and an new application under the name 'KYUUBI'. He opened it and found another face of the KYUUBI, "So your kinda like J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"If J.A.R.V.I.S was on crack and got Hyper. I can modify any piece of software in existence as long it was a battery or wireless connection. Enough about me, why do you have so much complex hacking software on your PC?" Kurama asked as he secretly accessed every single electronic in the house.

The blond sighed and responded, "Search up 'Arashi' and it'll explain everything."

"Impressive, you really are Minato's son. But I still don't respect you as I respect him," said the AI as his computer screen instantly ran through multiple search engines on each of the 5 monitors.

Naruto came up with a grand idea, "Hey Kurama, I need your help. I have a life mission to find those responsible for my father's death. You seem to know alot about him and can hack into anything. Will you join me in my search? I need someone with a higher level of tech access, because my phone can only do so much compared to a computer. In exchange I can help you with any bugs, malfunctions, updates, and help you find what happened to you 10 years ago."

"Okay, but you must also treat me like a god," he gloated but when he looked at Naruto who was on the brink of laughing. He gave the boy an annoyed look, "I'll help, what do you want me to do brat?"

Naruto ignored the insult and thought deeply, _'ANBU, I've never heard of them and if dad has then they must be well hidden. Military of course and untraceable, unless...'_ "Search the city for any security encryptions Cobalt-Level aside from Hyuuga Inc. and Uchiha Corp."

The AI create a 3-D map of the entire city and stress tested all networks aside from the 2 major companies Naruto listed, "I have 3 good news: the first is I created a list of the type and strength of security the entire city has. Second is that inorder to do that, I created a live 3-D map of the city. And finally, I sent the address of a location where you might find some answers about this ANBU, to your phone."

"Thanks Kurama, now can you create a secure com-link connection so I can contact you when I'm at the field," Naruto requested as he opened the hidden panel, grabbed his cloak, mask, voice changer, gloves, and tantos. As he put on the ear piece, he checked to make sure the signal was secure and they could hear eachother loud and clear.

Like always he jumped out of his windows and left for the docks. The address led him to a warehouse on at the southeast edge of Konoha. Outside, strangely clothed people guarded the wore grey tactical vests, white animal masks, black cargo pants. Each one was equipped with several throwing knives, a Five-Seven, and a wazashi, "Kid, there are cameras," informed the AI.

Naruto pressed the left button on his belt, instantly the cameras shut down. Since the security cams were no longer a problem, Arashi carefully sneaked inside, cautions not to get seen by the mysterious guards. Strangely, no one was inside. The entire room was a server room, large electronic towers with multiple ports, lights, and wires.

Thankfully in the mess, Naruto finally found a USB port, "Military Encryption and still contains P/2 ports, modern my ass," he muttered under his breath. The KYUUBI chuckled electronically, "Alright, Kurama do your magic."

The PC ran a series of Terminal Commands until it finally ended on 'User_KYUUBI obtaining access: PROTOCOL C109D' 'Allow User_KYUUBI system access Y/N'

Naruto clicked on 'Y', "Alright kid, we're in. I'll download any useful data, you cross reference more information involving Minato."

Just as Naruto clicked on the first file that was labeled _Project SHARINGAN and Project MANGEKYO Surveillance_ , until he heard a reload from handgun. He flipped to his left, thus dodging the 9mm projectile. He looked to see 7 of those people from outside behind him. One of the assailants had a blue streak across his mask; he spoke, "Who are you?"

 _'The blue masked one must be the leader'_ "Kurama, I could use some info and a little help," Naruto whispered as he turned on his voice morpher, " **I would love to chat, but we can talk later. How about bowling next Tuesday**?"

The cloaked-vigilante jumped on the ceiling with his grappling and back behind them. While in mid-air, he grabbed on of the wazashis the mask's had. He contienued to run through the server room; Kurama spoke to him giving him information, "I checked some records about these people. They are ANBU, its a sort of Black Operations Organization established in the middle of the 3rd Great War. Careful kid, these guys are highly trained marksmen and swordsmen. After how they are trained, they barely miss a shot."

Arashi thanked the AI for the new information, he had to draw the ANBU away from the server room, so KYUUBI could finish the download. He quickly got outside and turned back. Behind him were 6 of the 7 ANBU he met in the server room. Each of them had swords drawn, "I don't know how you got past us to begin with, but we have some questions for you," once again said the leader ANBU.

" **So no bowling? How about Go-Karts**?" replied Naruto comically. He was on the verge of laughing under his mask. All of the ANBU were angered by the mocking some nobody was giving them. Each of them charged, Arashi stabbed the stolen wazashi in his hand to the ground and brought out his own twin tanto blades. As he made contact with his enemy's, the ANBU wazashi's didn't break, _'How the hell, either their swords are made of the same alloy as mine or a stronger one.'_

" **You guys really hate having fun don't you. Drone Killers 24/7** ," Arashi taunted again while parrying multiple blade strikes. He knew that he couldn't keep up against 6 ANBU, "Play dead, in 3...2...1.. NOW!" yelled Kurama. As soon as he said to drop, a female looking ANBU sent a kick to his face. In order to escape most of the impact, Naruto ducked back with a certain sync, so it seemed like his face was being directed with the kick. Once the movement was finished, he plopped on the ground, faking unconsciousness.

"See he wasn't that difficult. The punk just got lucky," insulted one of the ANBU's. It was a rather tall man with quite a bit of muscle. His voice was a bit raspy, but deep.

His friend was annoyed. She spoke up angry at his overconfidence, "Shut up! He dodged your bullet!"

"ENOUGH!" commanded the Leader, "Just take off the hood, mask, and wait until he wakes up."

The male ANBU grabbed his hood, unknown to the 6 assailants, Naruto pressed the middle button on his belt. Just like last night with the thugs, the ANBU was electrocuted, causing him too pass out. The female colleague was mystified, Arashi took this chance to sweep her legs, spin up hip-hop style, and strike her temple.

"He's to dangerous to be kept alive, aim to kill!" yelled their leader as all of them upholstered their Five-Seven's and began firing.

 _'Ah shit'_ cursed Arashi as he placed his Tanto back in their sheaths. The vigilante grabbed the wazashi he stabbed into the ground earlier and the fallen ANBU he electrocuted; as the ANBU began firing, he flowered and rotated the blade to block and refract bullets ( **Imagine Wade Wilson in X-Men Origins: Wolverine** ), _'I can't keep this up'_

Arashi felt himself starting to tire out and slow down, rotating the blades and block bullets within a certain rhythm was difficult. One bullet manged to escape the rapid sword spin and dug into a central area of Arashi's chest. He grunted in pain but also felt a burn strangely. The mercenaries in front of him saw his movement was decreasing.

"Kid I have an idea," KYUUBI spoke through the Com-Link, "There's a pipe a 2.5 meters infront of you and 6.2 centimeters below. Once they reload, use your grapple to burst it and electrocute it. It's a gas-line, so it will create an explosion. Use that distraction to escape."

"What about the bullet in my fucking chest!" Naruto asked with slight anger and alot of pain.

"You're not gonna like this, but..." Kurama explained him. Naruto denied, "Its the only way, man up and JUST DO IT!"

Arashi growled under his mask, _'Standard Five-Sevens have 20 rounds each, so a bit more,'_ He continued to deflect the metallic projectiles. Just as the ANBU's clips were about to empty, a second bullet got past Naruto's wazashi's and drilled into his left bicep. The jolt of pain that sparked throughout his arm stopped the circulation movement.

"He's vulnerable! KILL HIM!" yelled the ANBU leader. All of them pulled the trigger but their guns just clicked because their clips were empty.

" **Good bye, assholes** ," Arashi grapple pierced the gas pipe under the port, he sent a high current igniting the gas, and creating a giant plume of flame. The large mass of heat not only allowed Arashi to escape but also badly burned some of the ANBU.

* * *

Sara was in the kitchen getting something to eat before getting back to study, _'Note to self: tell mom to go grocery shopping this weekend,'_ she reminded herslef as she mixed the fruit the diced into a bowl.

After getting a fork, the crimson-haired teen started walking back to her room. Suddenly she heard a thud, as if something dropped on the ground; the girl went to the living room and grabbed the taser she kept in her purse. Slowly, Sara walked into her room, she instantly saw the person everyone was talking about.

The Phantom of the City, Guardian of Konoha, Demon of Good, Arashi was in her room. The fear of him trying to harm her allowed her to lift the taser and shoot the hooks into his chest. The electricity crackled but had no effect on the figure, his hand raised, he pulled off the hooks, and stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer, or else I'll call the police!" Sara yelled fearfully.

" **Sara, wait** ," Arashi spoke with a demonic voice that shifted into a normal voice as he pressed the right button on his belt. It seemed very familiar, " **I'm not** here to hurt you..."

Arashi pulled down his hood to reveal spiky blond hair, then his gripped his mask and pulled it off. Behind the mask was Naruto, the same classmate who saved her earlier today, and in his face was great pain. He slumped to his knees and took off his cloak, to reveal 2 bullet wounds. Both bleeding profusely.

"Oh my god Naruto! What happened to you?!" Sara asked as she put down her bowl and went to him.

He started breathing heavily, "I'll...tell you later...get and hold up a spoon...then I need you to get my throwing knife from the pocket on my thigh, dig the bullets out...and sew my wounds.."

"But..." she argued at the obvious reason he needed professional medical attention. Naruto rebelled, "PLEASE SARA!"

The girl rushed to get a spoon, she held it up. Naruto gave it 2 vertical and 1 horizontal strikes make it a crude polygon shape of metal, then he used the flat base of his blade to quickly dullen the edge, "Now, please dig them out," he said as he laid on the ground shirtless with a pillow on his head, prepared for pain.

Sara had the silver blade in her left hand and the makeshift bullet-probe, her hands shook at the thought of her friend's life in her hands, and the fear of her failing. Her eyes started to water at the possibility "Naruto, I'm sorry I can't do this. I just.."

Naruto stopped her by grabbing her face, and kissing her. Her eyes widened at the thought of kissing Naruto, a boy she just met, but soon relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. Their lips soon separated as they started to need air, "Naruto..." Sara whispered with an intense blush.

"Sara I believe in you. I know you can do this," Naruto replied relaxing and preparing for pain.

The crimson-haired teen took a deep breath and began. She first carefully cut surrounding dead flesh that could infection and then slight area around the wound so the probe could retrieve the bullet. The entire time Naruto gritted his teeth with force, his body was covered in sweat and tensed as hard as rock. Sara carefully extracted the bullets, and placed them on in a jar of water. The next part was the easiest: stitches. She put the artificial polymer thread through the curved needle opened in and started to close the wound. Finally she dabbed a cotton-ball in alcohol and patched it over with a bandage, the alcohol sting caused Naruto to flinch up. He did infact basically a hole in his chest. She repeated the process on his shoulder, and used the gauze on his chest from school as a sling.

"Thank you...Sara," Naruto spoke softly as he passed out on the ground.

Sara smiled at him, she brought a blanket and spread it over him. The thought of him spending the last year fighting criminals with his fists and blades alone was...exciting and dangerous. OF course this was bound to happen. Her thoughts got lost as she remembered the passionate kiss they shared, _'He's so amazing, Good night Naruto,'_ as she too soon drifted to a slumber from the mentally exhausting surgery.

The next morning, Sara woke up to a very attracting aroma coming from outside her room. She woke up and followed the welcoming scent to see Naruto cooking breakfast with one hand. He was currently making an tossing an omelet while adding spices to the base of the pan with his sling-arm. Once done he finished the omelet, he put strawberries on the flat base of his tanto. Then quickly lifting it, causing the fruit to laucnh into the air. With highly acute precision, he cut them so they landed in a bowl of a creamy pudding of sorts. Finally he got Great Grains from the cereal cabinet, poured it into 2 bowls, and added milk, raspberries and blueberries. He repeated the same blade-slice process with the omelet so it landed on 2 plates.

He quickly set the table, and started walking back to where he slept to be face-first with Sara, "So what's all this?" she asked with curiosity and delight.

"Well, this is my gratitude for saving my life. I made a high protein vegetable omelet with some spices for flavor, banana custard with sliced strawberries which is rich in potassium and vitamin C, and Great Grains with some raspberries and blueberries, all high in vitamin C, vitamin K, and fiber. Shall we?"

Sara smiled, "Even though I should scold you for risking the rip of your sutures, but I'm happy you did," as she dragged him to eat.

They began eating, and ate quietly until Sara asked Naruto a question with a blush as dark as her hair, "So why did you kiss me?"

Naruto hesitated for 2 seconds, but finally answered, "So you could relax, kissing releases a large amount of oxytocin which relaxes the body and mind," Sara looked slightly disappointed, "And, I do have some hidden feelings."

"So what are these feelings?" Sara investigated as she moved her chair closer to him.

Naruto moved up too, "I'm not sure. I will just have to show them, if you accept them?"

Sara got up to move closer to him, "I accept, do you accept mine?"

Naruto also got up to move closer, the two's faces were mere centimeters apart, "I accept," once agian their lips came closer and closer until finally...*RIIIIIING* *RIIIIIING*

"MOTHER..." Naruto cussed as he separated from Sara to accept the phone call. It was from KYUUBI, "I was kinda having a moment with the greatest girl I've ever met,"  
he talked, as he gave Sara a smile who blushed and smiled back.

"Put you on speaker? Explain who you are? Fine," Naruto asked then confirmed, "Sara meet Kurama. An AI my father designed that can modify any software at will. He is programmed to have his own personalitly, so he is a cybernetic person."

"Hello Sara, I hope you and Naruto haven't done the 'matress dance' yet. Poor kid would have no idea on what to do," the KYUUBI taunted.

Both of the teens blushed at the thought until Naruto had enough, "Shut up! Get to the point!"

"Right right, I hacked into ANBU's financial records, took me all night, and found that they purchased FSO3H-SbF5," he informed.

"Magic acid," Naruto asked for confirmation.

The fox image on the phone nodded, "Yes, it appears that they use bullets created from a very chemically refined metal. they coat their bullets with the Magic Acid, hten fire them. Their Five-Seven have the same metal coating to prevent corrosion. That would explain the burn feeling you felt. Also, you might wanna get new blades made from the same metal, knowing your genetics, you will fight them again."

"Okay thanks, Kurama. Can you send my contact the metal, so he can create new blades?" Naruto replied at this new information.

"Already did it, bye for now kid, and wear protection," the AI joked again. He ended the call before Naruto could verbally murder him.

Sara stared at him in awe. He had a contact that made him weapons, an AI that could hack into anything, skills beyond a ninja, and the body of a god, "So are you going to explain the reason for this crusade?" she asked him.

He chuckled and replied, "So it began 10 years ago when..."

* * *

THANK YOU LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FOR TUNING IN ONCE AGAIN. I would have posted this earlier, but a blackout deleted my work. Once again, it is up to you guys to decide on whether this is a T fanfic or M. If it does become M, I will need a lemon writer. This chapter was a little plot builder with some relationship spice. There will be more, and I have some plot questions for you:

What is Project SHARINGAN and MANGEKYO?

Why is Kurama such a douche?

What is the next step for Sara and Naruto?

When will I post again?!

All will be answered next time. So Review, PM, and Fav. D.M OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Voice Changer** "

"AI"

*Sound Effect*

 **D.M** : First of all, I would like to thank all of my audience for the support. Full of Imagination, I won't hack you, what gave you that idea? And another notice about the M Rating change, I can't do a harem because the plot relies on there being no harems. Also in modern life, there are no harems.

 **WelshDragon18** : So without further ado, I would like to give a special award to someone.

 **D.M** : Someone who has given me outstanding support, incredible ideas, and the source of my entire plot: MineEngineer!

 **WelshDragon18** : Can we get an applause?

*Silence*

 **D.M** : Applause or I'll get Kurama to hack every account you possess!

*Intense Clap*

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Sara and Naruto kissed. His mom was worried intensely about where he was, so he made a simple lie that he woke up and went to GameStop. Luckily, she believed him, aside from the lies, his wounds left some scarring but were almost non-existent. It was like he had some sort of accelerated healing, but it didn't matter. What did was that Coach Genma was on his ass to join the school's soccer team. Apparently his speed was a vital factor for the school, so he was currently on his way to Uchiha Corp for his job, while healing from his surgery, Naruto and Kurama got to work on upgrading the firewall, they would have put a backdoor sequence, but Kurama managed to analyze and create a containment for the worm if they ever hacking into their files, "Are you sure, he won't find out?"

"Calm down brat, your talking to the worlds most intelligent software. If I ever made an error in coding, I would have been refined to never make any,," Kurama boasted, "Plus, you personality and file sync updates have been useful. Now I can bug you even more."

He starting singing 'Naruto and Sara sitting in a tree'; at that point, Naruto ended the call and walked into the building. the receptionist greeted him, "Morning Naruto."

"Morning Mikosi," he replied as he the blond walked into the changing room to get dressed for work, and after changing he grabbed his files and headed to the server room. On his way there, one employee bumped into him on purpose causing his files to fall, cluttering over the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Uzumaki!" he said arrogantly. Some of his co-workers belittled him for being 16, and still having a higher position than them. Others respected him and were his friends, _'_ _I wish I had my tanto, I could give him a reason to piss off. Permanently.'_

Naruto ignored him, and quickly went to the server room to check the data for any corruptions or intrusions. He created a private server, that was linked to Uchiha Corp's for quick file transferring.

"Another day for sitting in a room for 4 hours," he mumbled as he scanned the network for any possible bypassing. Strangely, there was an intrusion but this person was skilled. Not at his level, but near, "Let's dance."

He went to work, the teenager used his laptop and the server room PC to reinforce and trap this new hacker, _'This could be the same person that hacked the school 2 weeks ago.'_

As he was coding, he put out his phone and used voice command to call the AI, "I have a wicked hacker, capture and track the IP, when I say now," Naruto's hand movement was rapid. It was if Usain Bolt had a twice as fast brother named Insain Bolt ( **xD, got it from a commerial** ), "NOW!"

"Got it, I'll make the final patch and track this guy," Kurama said on the phone as he hung up.

Fugaku walked in clapping, "Well done Naruto!"

"How did you..." Naruto asked with, "Was that you?"

The CEO shook his head, "No, I allowed the hacker to come in. I saw everything through your laptop and the company's PC. We do have spyware to assure our employees are working, and you have done amazing work. The way your hands moved and such focus. I've never seen such commitment before since your father."

"Thanks Mr. Uchiha," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head while smiling.

"Now, I know I can trust you," he firmly gripped Naruto's shoulder, the same one that was shot; Naruto was in intense pain but didn't show, "Follow me, I am about to show you the future, follow me."

When Fugaku started walking away, Naruto mouthed alot of cussing, then joined him. On their way there, the Uchiha began his lecture again until they reached Tech Development Level 5, "I always imagined what it would be like for Soldiers to have an upgrade. A visual upper hand, no more will soldiers need NVG's or Thermal Goggles. I introduce you to Project SHARINGAN."

He opened the door to reveal a pair of contact lenses with experts in testing, "I know it may not seem like much but theoretically, it could create a visual HUD for the user. Night Vision, Facial Recognition, Item classification, Visual translation, a live 3D or 2D map of a landscape or building, Thermal Vision, Optical recording and pictures, Improved eye sight, and 4K zoom up to 2 kilometers. It will be the pinnacle of all biotech development. All we need is someone to create the interface, someone like you," he said as he gave the boy a proud look and smile.

"I don't think I've ever done a project this big and I don't think I can, sir," Naruto said with self-doubt, "You are talking about programming that is techno-organic compatible."

"It's alright, I can give you some source code to learn. We can only use 1 application at a time. Right now there is a rather weak facial recognition, 720p zoom up to a quarter kilometer, a 2D map which is glitchy, and the night vision is full of bugs. All I need is some code upgrade and a multi-use UI. Another, if it is fuctional, I would like you to test it. I hear you have a martial arts background and I want to see if the SHARIGAN will help in close-quarters combat," Fugaku informed Naruto.

He was deciding whether to take the challenge or not, Kurama would love this but it would be tricky, "I'll do it."

"You won't be disappointed, Naruto. Neither will the pay be disappointing. Here's the source code, I'll leave you to analyze and develop," he handed Naruto a USB flash drive and left.

Naruto checked the source code with his laptop and found the problems immediately, _'This amateur. Over 15 lines haven't been debugged, the coding limited the processing capability, and the interface would take a day at the most to create!'_

The teenager knew he could finish this in a few days, so he began. Pretty soon it was 8:15 PM; marking his day over and beginning his night. Naruto safely tucked the USB in his pocket. He took a bus to a bus stop near his house; while he was walking, Sara called him, "Hello beautiful."

"Oh don't you 'hey beautiful' me! Kurama told me you are going to the city as Arashi!" she replied with some anger and slight worry, "We still have our date tonight."

 _'That cybernetic bastard, he isn't even alive and he can annoy me.'_ Naruto had to reason with her, "I just have to run a quick errand that's all, then I'll be there to pick you up with a single scratch."

Sara thought about it for a few minutes and gave her final opinion, "Okay, but not a single scratch. Alright, love you. Bye."

"Love you too," Naruto said.

By the time they had finished talking Naruto was home _,_ and he quietly went to his room, turned on his webcam so KYUUBI could see him, "Kurama, first of all fuck you for telling Sara about tonight," he also double flipped him off.

The AI responded by typing a ASCII middle finger in the notepad.

"Whatever, did you track the IP?" he said with focus on the objective.

"Pff, that's like asking if you have a deathwish," the AI replied going to its pixelized face, "Address is uploaded to our phone, I am uploaded to your com-link, and check your bed. Something came in the mail for you."

On Naruto's bed was a box 14 inches long and 5 inches wide, he used a pen to open the tape. Inside were 2, deadly and beautifully made tantos each 1 foot long. The hilt was scarlet with some gold leather on the grip and the blade was pure black with a lightning design, "I guess now I can stop using my Katana," naruto said as he stroked the blade's edge. The sharp edge of each of the blades glistened in the light. The box also had a note:

'Dear Arashi,

These are Raijin's Edge, the new tanto you asked for. And just like you asked, they are completely corrosion-resistant. It is composed of a Zirconium-Titanium alloy making it conductive and resistant to acids. As an additional advantage, the edge is laced with diamond shards and barium titanate mixed with molten tin. It is nearly indestructible and highly sharp. I have created and dealt some pretty dangerous and tricky weapons, but this afar has beaten all of them. The payment is 15% more of the your old tantos. Good luck, and use them wisely.

-Karitu Higurashi'

Damn, he really outdid himself," Naruto complimented as he tested the balance. It felt a few ounces heavier, but the upgrades were necessary. The blond hacker went on his computer and transferred 29,000 coins to Katiru's dealing account. He was Arashi's weapons supplier, did some private military deals that were linked with Hyuuga Inc. He made and modified weapons, Hyuuga Inc. replicates the upgrades and sells them, the military and armies purchase massive shipments, and Higurashi gets 40% of the sales.

Naruto fit the blades into the belt sheaths he had for his old tantos and placed his 'uniform' inside a backpack along with a tuxedo. After a little workout to get his arm ready, he put on casual clothes and went downstairs to see his mother waiting for him.

"And where do you think you are going," Yugao asked with her arms crossed.

Naruto was worried but stayed calm, "Library, Mr. Orochimaru has a Bio Test tomorrow, I still haven't finished memorizing cell structures of a Eukaryotic cell."

The purple-haired woman smiled, "Remember to give Sara flowers tonight."

"Wha..." Naruto was mind-blown, "How..."

"Naruto, I raised you for almost 13 years. I know how your mind works," Yugao said as if it was obvious, "Now don't hurt her feelings and be home before 11:00," he shoved him outside with a mischievous smile.

 _'At least she doesn't know about how we started dating,'_ Naruto shrugged off as he quickly put on his Arashi gear and left to the address on his phone. As he was swinging, Naruto discused about what happened at Uchiha Corp. today, "Hey Kurama, Fugaku invited me to a level 5 BioTech project, its called Project SHARINGAN. They are trying to create a smart HUD user-interface on contact lenses. According to him, it could allow thermal imaging, night vision, high optical zoom, 3D map placement, high accuracy calibration."

"Sounds like a military project. And because of your sudden interest in talking about this and your position in the project, they need a better coder and a multi-use interface," KYUUBI replied with no emotion.

"You bypassed a trojan into their military files through my server?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"I bypassed myself, I kinda control Uchiha Corp now. Like an Anti-Virus that isn't bullshit, and I have an idea for your little science fair project. Once you refine the coding, add me as an AI to the software. It will allow me to anticipate and relay any data requested. Of course for this to work, you will need a compatible speech-to-application software," Kurama replied, feeling a bit offended that Naruto thought he would do something so simple.

This caused ideas to flood through Naruto's head, "You are a genius!"

"I am an AI with an IQ over 300, and you are here. Good luck, and try not to get killed. Wouldn't want to die a virgin would you?" the crimson colored AI joked again.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went on the roof of the mansion, _'Why is this place so familiar,'_ Naruto thought. He entered the room through the windows that simply had a metallic latch by sliding his blade into the window opening and lifting it; Arashi slowly stepped inside and turned on his voice changer just incase. One hand behind his back on the tanto grip and the seconds infront of him, _The bed is clear, who ever stays here must be away.'_

Arashi made his to the computer, of course it had a password which took the KYUUBI 3 seconds to bypass, strangely the wallpaper was of the entire last year's freshman class with Naruto's face circled with hearts. Suddenly a figure entered the room, Arashi hid behind the door until she closed it. Just then he brought out a tanto up to her neck; it was then he got a good look at the figure. The was a girl with Lavender hair, dressing in pajamas, and with headphones around her neck. The girl was Hinata Hyuuga. Her eyes widened as she looked at the blade being held against her, "P-Please don't h-hurt me, m-my father w-will g-give you w-whatever y-y-you want. Just please d-don't h-hurt me o-or my f-f-family."

These words brought great sorrow to the vigilante, as if he would harm her or use her as a tool to gain profit, " **I'm not here to hurt you, I infact want some information. If you promise to calm down and not run, we can talk** ," he explained as the tanto lower from her neck and back into its sheath. Arashi could easily see the girl was still troubled. He brought out a throwing knife, put it in her hands, and had the edge at his neck " **Here, use this if you don't trust me**."

Her arms shook at the thought of this actually happening, a man who had saved countless lives was giveing her the option to kill him in order to prove trust. Hinata was mystified, was this man really telling the truth, "O-okay, what d-do you n-n-need," as she brought the knife down and put it on her dresser that was right next to the bed.

He smiled under his mask knowing that she trusted him, " **I would like to know why you attempted to hack Uchiha Corp and no I am not here to take you in or anything**."

"W-Well i-i-it h-happened..." she began until Arashi stopped her.

" **Take a deep breath, relax, and speak calmly** ," he said in a comforting voice.

Hinata took a large amount of air, exhaled, and loosened up, "Well it happened when I came across a file that I found intriguing under the name Project SHARINGAN. The base schematics showed that it was a sort of ocular enhancement for military use, it sounded amazing so I decided to investigate more. I expected the file to guarded, but as soon as I entered a worm attacked my computer. I barely managed to shut it down, but its encryption was beyond anything I've seen. So I moved on and found a design for a security system today. One that could calculate and predict its opponents moves like a chess player, entrapping them. As I tried to gain access, I was shut down by a very skilled IT employee at Uchiha Corp and here we are," she said as he shrugged.

" **Okay, thank you Ms. Hyuuga and have a good night** ," Arashi said as he walked back to the window. Hinata stopped him by grabbing his arm.

She handed him his knife, "What about this?"

" **Keep it, a little sign of trust** ," he put it back into her hands.

The girl looked down on it and replied, "Are you sure, I just thought that..." once she looked up he was gone and the window was closed. It was as if it had never happened, but what reminded her that it did was the 5 inch knife in her hand, _'Arashi huh, I hope I can meet him again.'_

* * *

After hiding the bag with his Arashi gear, Naruto quickly ran up the lobby stairs of an apartment complex building with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He had on a white dress shirt with a black blazer and black dress pants. He tried to settle his hair, but it seemed as if it was sentient. Finally when he arrived to the 8th floor and door 244th door, he knocked, "Pizzahut."

As the door opened, it seemed like a goddess had entered the human realm to Naruto. Sara wore a dark blue dress with a shirt that stopped at her knees. It hugged her figure well causing her to blush as Naruto looked at her with awe, "You look a... I am at a lost of words," he started.

"What are those," the redheaded-girl said as she pointed at the flowers.

Naruto quickly noticed and regathered his confidence, "These are roses I got you."

"Aww, you shouldn't have Naruto," Sara replied as Naruto handed them to her.

He got a smile and answered in an obnoxious logic, "If you don't want them, I could return them..."

Sara playfully punched his right shoulder(no bullet one, put the flowers, in a vase, and left with her date, "So where are we going to day, Mr. Vigilante."

"Well I originally planned something else, but I decided on Benihana to celebrate my first military project that Fugaku wants me to lead and test," Naruto replied as he thought about what Kurama said could happen if he uploaded him to the lenses.

"Seriously," Sara asked and the blond nodded, "Damn, seems awesome. So what are you gonna do about Coach Genma, I mean its no secret he might beg for you to join the soccer team."

"Not sure, I might just have to sign up so people don't question what I really do with my time," they entered the restaurant.

Naruto found a table, a waitress instantly came over. She had shoulder length blue hair that covered on of her eyes. She passed out menus to them and spoke, "Hello my name is Misumi and I will be your waitress for tonight. what would you like to drink?"

Sara instantly answered something no one would expect, "I'll have Hana Fuji Apple Sake."

 _'Why is she getting sake?'_ "I'll have Lemon-Lime Ramune," Naruto told the waitress who wrote it on her notepad and left to get their drinks. Once she left, Naruto turned to Sara and whispered, "Isn't it illegal to drink until you're 20?"

"My mom helped Misumi when she was in a car accident and she's kinda friendly, just please don't tell my mom," Sara said with slight worry.

Naruto sighed, "Okay, but try not to get drunk," by then Misumi came back with their drinks and placed them on the coaster. Then she began taking their orders, Naruto went first, "I will have Samurai Treat with extra spice on the shrimp with fried rice."

"And I will order the Benihana Special with fried rice too," Sara replied as she handed in her menu followed by Naruto. Misumi left the last time, allowing them to continue their talk, "So, how are the bullet wounds?"

"Sore, but manageable. Thanks for the surgery," Naruto replied happily, "Kurama has an idea involving Project SHARINGAN. He wants me to upload him via server so he can relay data once I wither find or create a voice-to-application software. Kinda like a video game HUD but better."

"You know sometimes I am completely lost in what you talk about," Sara answered with a smile, "Also, did order a new cloak. Your old one still has bullet holes from the corrosive coating, and you really one in red, it would bring out your mask more. Plus incase things get messy, no one will be able to see you bleed or the blood on your suit."

"Yeah, I considered that once but it wouldn't be very stealthy and I don't kill. I compromise, and warn," Naruto said with a down look remembering something he wish he hadn't.

She saw the look and questioned, "You've killed before haven't you?" He nodded, "I can tell that it's not something you enjoyed, so I'll drop the topic."

By the time they had finished, the chef had arrived and began to cook on the grill infront of the too. If Naruto wasn't a swordsman and skilled martial arts fighter, he would be impressed. By observing the chefs wrist movement, eye contact, and grip he could tell that he was new to the job position. While he was throwing the butcher knife in the air, it slipped. while he attempted to chop the fish into slices. Luckily for him, Naruto caught it and used the flat end to toss the fish into the air. Once it was, he made several slashes which cut the fish into clean fillet. So the fish was prepared, the blade was now in the chef's hands, and no one was impaled; much to the other customers amusement and awe.

Pretty soon, the chef had finished their meals, bowed, and left, "I'll admit, that was pretty impressive. Thought he butcher knife was balanced in weight giving him ease in his tricks," Naruto complimented as he took a bite of the shrimp.

"Relax, you saved the day and no one got hurt. Our food is perfect and we are happy, don't be a killjoy," Sara told him in a amused voice at his logic, "So what was this little errand you had tonight?"

Naruto sweat dropped, "Uh just tracing a certain lead. Let me ask you a question: why so many questions for me?"

"Well...I am your girlfriend and you're a badash that poundsh criminals intho a bloody pulp. If shomeone doeshn't comforth you or thell you wrong from righth, who the hell will?" Sara said drunkenly.

Naruto sighed at Sara's state , paid the check, and left a rather large tip and a note saying 'Plz don't give Sara anymore Sake or Alcohol' for Misumi, "Well Kurama, he has the world's knowledge and doesn't get drunk," as he carefully walked Sara outside of the building. Her movement was sluggish just as her speech was improving by the minute.

"Hey Naruto, can we go to the park? I've never been there yet, and I hear the fountain water looks beautiful at night with the glowing tiles," Sara asked. Her arm was around Naruto's neck she broke off when Naruto said yes. When they got there she started to run.

The fountain was ornate, 6 feet in diameter and 8 feet tall. The 3 disc bases constantly flowed water with a relaxed speed, but the beautiful part was the lights and flooring. It was a sort of semi-transparent rock with multiple OLED lights under it, giving the water a colorful hue. It seemed as a flowing pool of rainbows, not only that but some of the water carried the light giving it the same glow on the upper levels of the fountain.

"It's...beautiful," Sara said with a joyful glow in her eyes the matched the water. She ran to Naruto and hugged him. Luckily the alcohol was wearing off, so she would remember the fountain's beauty and not do anything stupid.

Hand in hand, the two began to walk awya until a man with a hoodie jacket, baggy pants, and a roughly shaved face flipped a butterfly-knife on Sara's neck. Dragging her 5 feet away from Naruto, "Wallet and Phone, or missy hear will have a few scars if she survives."

"Naruto..." Sara spoke in a soft voice full of worry. He gave her a signal with nodding his head to the left, moving his elbow, and using his eyes to show where to hit. She smiled as the girl got the idea.

 _'1 week and garbage like him comes back. Guess it's time to take out the trash,'_ the blond's thought as he was as calm as ever and slowly spoke and put his hands into his pockets, "See, I'm pulling out my wallet. Just don't hurt her," in reality Naruto grabbed 3 Mentos and in a single movement, he threw them at the thief's forehead. The impact caused him to close his eyes in pain, "Now Sara!"

She elbowed him deeply in the gut and ran to Naruto who use his foot to anchor the thief's leg, making his fall down on his back, the Uzumaki went into punch him, but was kicked on his left cheek leaving a bruise and a trail of blood down his lip edge. Just then something inside Naruto snapped; he thief stood up and attempted to slash at Naruto, but the blond put his arm infront so his sleeve was torn and his wound bleed. Once again he went for a stab but Naruto caught his wrist, and spanned int down like a twig.

"AHHHH," the thief screamed in pain. Naruto then used his hands to throw the knife up in the air and catch it in his palm which he then tightened into a fist. Punch after punch, the blond repeated as he finally side-elbowed his face, creating another crack and yell of pain. Knocking the thief to the ground, his nose bleeding profusely.

The hacker flipped the balisong (butterfly-knife's 2nd name) open and held it against the thief's neck hard enough to draw blood, "Listen up you pathetic piece of shit. You just tried to hurt my girlfriend and kill me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut your neck like a fish," Naruto said with his eye's glowing with anger and hatred of a demon. The Thief was scared shitless, and couldn't speak from his fear of the teenager that he tried to rob, "No answer huh, Well say good bye."

Just as Naruto was about to execute him, he felt Sara's hand on his shoulder. The looked over and saw Sara with tears in her eyes, "Please stop!" she dug her head into her boyfriend's shoulder and started crying.

His senses started to return to him, he struck the thief's forehead knocking him out. Sara was bawling her eyes out into Naruto;s chest as he comforted her, "Shh, everything's alright," once she stopped, Naruto wiped her tears.

"I-I-I'll call the police and an ambulance," Sara said pulling out her phone. They came in 4 minutes and took in the thief. While Naruto's arm was mended and a bandage was placed over his bruised cheek, an officer asked Naruto about what happened. In the end, it was a simple case of self-defense. Once the cops and EMTs left Naruto walked Sara home, her mother was worried why she was late. The 2 stood at the door as they explained what happened at the park. Nonetheless, Zakubi Hayami (Sara's mother) was relieved, "Thank you Naruto for saving my daughter again. I'll leave you two to say good night."

"You saved my life again, and you took a price for it," Sara said with a sad voice, as she hung her head down.

Naruto brought up her head with his hand and replied, "I will save you no matter what the price be, even if it is my life," Naruto hugged her and the two kissed. Ina few minutes the separated, "Good night, Sara."

"Good Night, Naruto. Thanks for the date," Sara replied. The blond smiled back and left.

Once home by bus, he went into his room and looked at himself in the mirror remembered how he almost killed the thief. How he was happy whenever a new bone snapped, when a drop of his blood fell spilled on the floor. Did he go that because he tried to hurt Sara, or was it something he had feared for even longer. He looked once again and didn't see a 15 year-old teenager, he saw a demon covered on blood and smiling. With this, Naruto punched his mirror shattering it, "I'm a monster."

* * *

And there we go. I'll leave you guys to judge and analyze the story. I have decided to change the story to M and add lemons, but I NEED A LEMON WRITER! If anyone is interested, plz PM because I will have a lemon next chapter. Also we HAVE HIT 1,OOO VIEWS!

Thank you for the support, and I will update as soon as I can. Fav, PM, Review, D.M OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Voice Changer** "

"AI"

*Sound Effect*

 **D.M** : Sorry my friends but we have some bad news. First of all, I am back in school with Advanced Spanish Classes, a demanding Tech class, and Honors Science, so I won't be as active as I was. And the second is something that...

 **WelshDragon18** : ..MineEngineer will explain (grabbs and pushed said person infront)

 **MineEngineer** : What the hell, why can't you do it?!

 **D.M** : Because you don't have my email and passwords. I have yours!

 **MineEngineer** : The lemon will be posted in the 7th Chapter due to someone's logic (looks at DemonicMaelstrom) not matching the plot. Nonetheless, there still will be a lemon. NOW SICK 'EM KURAMA (Crimson fox with 9 tails appears and chases D.M and WelshDragon18) Now, while you read the story I'll watch Kurama maul these two.

 **WelshDragon18** : RUN!

* * *

Every since last night, Naruto couldn't even look at himself in the mirror as a person. All he brought was suffering, pain, and death; the blond decided to stay away from Sara to protect her. Because in his mind, no being with her was keeping her away from danger.

Right now Naruto was in his Arashi uniform running through darkness, 6, unknown people with blank white masks charged at him. He brought out his tanto's and gutted them like fish. One's mask fell off and he looked at the face to be Yugao's, he took off the other mask to see the faces of Fugaku, Hinata, Kiba, Jiraya, and Zakubi. Suddenly he was in a graveyard, with corpses impaled, limb severed, and cut open. One female body got up from the spikes, her body covered with blood and lacerations. The face was Sara's and she spoke in a voice as clear as day, "You did this..."

He then looked behind him to see himself in a mirror. The figure walked out, but altered: his mask shattered, his hair dyed scarlet from the blood, his cloak tattered. And with all the organs and blood spilled, he smiled. The twisted image of himself unsheathed a bloody tanto and swung it at Naruto.

Just then, Naruto woke up in cold sweat from the nightmare with growl-yell. His screen saver said it was 5:15, so he got up to warm up for school and take a shower. When he opened the water, blood poured out instead of water. Naruto rubbed his eyes to clear them, and suddenly the blood became crystal clear fluid again. Still he continued to think about his nightmare, was it a nightmare or a truly possible reality for him?

He just couldn't stop thinking about it, so once he was done and wiped the mirror's steam; an image of him covered in blood and smiling at the carnage flashed at his true reflection. The blond washed his face and looked back, but this time he didn't the his twisted image, _'What have I become?!'_ It wasn't until he got to school and Genma saw him that he focused on a different topic, "Hey Naruto, have you thought about joining yet?"

He needed to put his mind away to another task, "I'm not sure, but I'll go the the practice. It's at Gym Class right?"

"Yes, I'll see you there," Genma replied as he walked off, _'Phew, I thought he would never join.'_

 **[Soccer Practice]**

It was currently A-Team against B-Team, Naruto was guarding Sasuke so the ball didn't get stolen from him. He was 23 meters from the goal post with Kiba as the goalie, but 3 enemy players were charging at him at the Uchiha teen, _'Damn, I'm gonna have to take a risk,_ ' Sasuke thought as he then yelled at his teammate beside him, "Uzumaki, get ready."

As the 3 players closed in, Sasuke passed the ball to Naruto through an opening. The blond continued to kick it until he was 4 meters away. A smile came upon his face as he turned around and went to the goal backwards.

"What the hell," Coach Genma said as he saw one of the strangest plays he had ever seen. His teammates, his opponents, the teachers, and even the cheer leading squad stared at him, because of his next move.

Naruto used his foot to launch the ball into the air, then proceeded to do a back-flip and kick the ball straight at the goalie's left arm. The ball did score, but the goalie's arm was fractured, Naruto got on his feet, and gave him a hand up, "Sorry about that Kiba."

"Shit," he yelled in pain, "No problem, just next time don't aim for me."

The wheat straw that was in Genma's mouth dropped after seeing that kick he walked up to Naruto clapping, "Son that was amazing, how did you do that?"

"I've done martial arts for 5 years now. Was that that a bit too much?" Naruto said as Kiba left to the Nurse's Office. Genma shook his head faster than the speed of sound.

"Not bad dobe, we could use a player like you. Are you joining?" Sasuke asked with a hint of emotion.

Naruto looked around to see everyone waiting for his answer, "Why the hell not," his answer caused his teammates to cheer for him.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and whispered one of the most wisest advice ever known to man, "Dobe, if I were you I would start running. Your 'fans' and some cheerleaders are walking here, so run," Naruto gulped as he saw a good amount of the female population walking towards him. He ran to the edge of the school at 20 miles per hour, but he wasn't the only person there. Sara was there waiting for him, "We need to talk."

"No we don't. I'm sorry but there is nothing to talk about," Naruto said as he turned back to his original position.

Sara grabbed his shoulder ans spoke, "Naruto...I know you have been avoiding me, but why?"

He looked over his shoulder and answered, "Because where ever I go, someone suffers or their life is put in danger. Yesterday, I almost got you killed and almost killed that thief. I let anger overtake me, just like..." he stopped as he turned away.

"Just like when?" Sara asked wanting to know more, so she could comfort the blond.

Naruto told her of his second night as Arashi, the night an innocent lost her life and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

 _[Flashback]_

Four teenagers around the age of 17 or 18 ganged up against a woman in her early 20s. One was fighting over her to grab her purse. He was about to slap her until, a throwing knife dug into his sleeve pinning his arm to the wall. The thrower appeared and spoke up, " **It isn't polite to hit women, punk** ," as he got between the woman and the thug.

He grabbed the knife and threw it on the ground, "What are you gonna do?"

" **I guess a little discipline is** **necessary** ," Arashi said as he got into a martial arts stance. The first thug threw a punch which Arashi blocked with his arm and struck his elbow, paralyzing it. And to finish it all, the Vigilante punched his in the solar plexus, which kept the thug scrawling in pain on the ground,

"How the fuck did he do that," questioned the 2nd.

The 3rd ran, while the 4th answered, "I don't know, but I don't wanna find out," he pulled out a gun and shot 4 times at Arashi then ran with the 2nd. Arashi easily dodged the 4 bullets, but 3 bullets hit the woman behind him. She screamed at the metal dug into her chest and stomach, he ran to her trying to stop the excessive bleeding, "Shh, you are going to live and everything is gonna be alright," Naruto took of his mask to make sure the woman didn't see a masked person as her last memory.

"Its *cough* alright. Thank you *cough* for protecting out city, *cough* please continue to *cough* rid of its filth and become *cough* its savior," the life from her eyes faded as he breathing stopped. He closed her eyes, and used an encrypted line to give the police the address of her death and the passed out dirtbag on the ground. Arashi's eyes became glowing with life, not of happiness, but of vengeance. He put on his mask, drew his tantos, and ran after the thugs.

Using the city CCTV camera's, he hunted them down. One by one, each of the 3 fell in a matter of minutes. The last thing they saw was the eyes of a demon and the moonlight on the tanto blade. Naruto chased him all the way to the docks, the 4th one was the one who shot the woman making Naruto ever more merciless.

Finally he was cornered, "Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to kill her."

" **I don't fucking care, you still committed a crime. If you hadn't taken an innocent life, then you might have lived but now...you will face the consequences**!" Arashi yelled unsheathing his tanto.

The 18 year-old was fearful as a pig about to be slaughtered, "Don't kill me, man. I'll do anything, just please don't..."

" **Shut hell up**!," the Vigilante yelled, " **Do you know what it's like to watch the life leave from someone's eyes? Their precious life cut short**?"

The criminal shook his head; at this point Arashi had enough and took off his mask and deactivated his voice-morpher, "You're just a kid.." he said in an aghast voice.

Naruto raised the blade and spoke, "Remember my face and name in hell, remember that Naruto Uzumaki will risk his life to stop those who threaten his city!" with a single slash it was all over. Blood from the swiped stained Naruto's cloak and face; in that moment, Naruto subconsciously smiled.

 _[Flashback End]_

"Ever since then I questioned my morals. What made me better than those lowlifes; when because of me, 4 people lost their lives that day because I held back," Naruto said with grief looking away.

Sara put her hand on his face, lifting it up, "You may have killed but for the better. Your courage, sacrifice, and perseverance is what makes you different from criminals. That woman who died told you to watch over the city, and that is what you will do."

Naruto put his hand on Sara's, his firm hand on Sara's soft one, "Thank you, Sara," he spoke with a smile.

 **[Time Skip, 2 weeks 4 days. 1 day before Naruto's Birthday]**

Even though Naruto still had his fear of becoming a murderer, Sara's moral support gave Naruto a new light, an even greater cause, one that could fuel a revolution. As their bond got stronger, so did the city's trust in Arashi. Some cops talked about him as a hero, others as a annoyance and pretender. Outside of the fact that Naruto somehow got only 5 hours of sleep, he was in tip-top shape. Konoha's Soccer team was currently in match against Kumo High. If they won, then Konoha would go against Iwa in the distinct finals, then go to regional, and possibly nationals. Though it was a very tight game currently, it was 3-3 tie with Iwa leading towards the Konoha goal post and 30 seconds left. 10 meters. 8 meters. 6 meters.

And out of no where a blond blur intercepts the Kumo player, and passes the ball to Neji while on the ground. The Hyuuga ran diagonally left with the ball and juggled it with his knees to pass it to Lee who had 2 enemy players running at him, _'It would be unyouthful risk passing the ball forward and loose it,'_ "Neji, I am passing it up will all of my youthful might!"

The bowl-haired boy used his heel to kick the ball back to the pale-eyed teenager. Neji then did a rather high kick which hit the ball towards Sasuke. The ball was a few meters across half the field by now on Kumo's goal area.

 _[Flashback]_

It was a team meeting Genma had called to inform his athletes about the Kumo team's strategy, "Alright, Kumo uses the Storm Cloud tactic primarily. It is a highly defensive maneuver, which relies in waves of heavy pushes by multiple players. Most confuse it for an offensive play, but it seems offensive once they steal the ball. Spread out, and kick precisly so it seems focused and snake eye with the opponent. Look right and pass left, say forward, and kick backwards, do the opposite. You get the idea, right?"

"YES SIR!" every player yelled.

Genma nodded with a proud smile, "Good. WHO ARE WE?!"

"Konoha!" they replied like soldiers.

"What burns brighter than any star?!" Genma yelled hungering for an answer.

All of the players replied in synch with a loud voice, "OUR WILL OF FIRE!"

Genma's smile grew greater than ever somehow, "Now get out there, and become the champions you are!," they all ran out side to bright lights, cheering, and Konoha Pride.

 _[Flashback End]_

"Dobe, everything is riding on me, so I'm gonna kick it back to Neji. Relax, okay?!" Sasuke yelled running with the ball. The blond teenager nodded and ran with him, as soon as the next wave of Kumo players closed in, the Uchiha passed it to Naruto.

The raven haired boy was tackled by the enemy, but successfully passed it to Naruto, who was running at the Kumo post at high speeds, once the Uzumaki came near everything slowed down like molasses as he noticed the goalies surroundings and his details, _'His eyes are on the positioned on my feet. It's too late to switch from my right to my left, but if I can switch the angle and do something he won't predict then I might score..'_

In a few nanoseconds, Naruto formalized a plan and out it to action. As the blond kicked the ball, everyone is the crowd was frozen at this final realization. This game changer. This history in the making. He kicked the ball above the goalie to the edge of the upper beam, causing it to ricochet into the goalies face knocking him out cold, and then Side-Axe Kick the ball into the goal.

The crowd cheered greatly as Naruto had just taken the school into the district finals with an incredible martial arts goal. There was a replay of the entire thing in slow motion, it seemed random bu this team knew it was all planned. They ran to the field like a flood and put the entire team up like rockstars, some bleeding, some bruised, but all happy and victorious. Once done, each of the players went to the showers to freshen up to leave for the night, in the locker room everyone congratulated Naruto and thanked him for taking them into the finals. He was truly a legacy to the school.

Outside near the field was a red-haired girl waiting for Naruto. As soon as he exited the building, Sara tackled him to the ground and buried him in kisses and hugs, "That was amazing, you just..how..you.." he silenced her with a deep kiss.

"I just train and play for fun," he answered after the kiss.

Sara smiled lustfully, "You know..." her hands spidered down Naruto's chest flirtatiously, "It is your birthday tomorrow, I never got to congratulate you for taking the school to the district finals, and never completely thanked you for saving me."

"I'm listening," Naruto said dumbly.

Sara put her head on his shoulder and whispered seductively, "Let's discuss your prize at my apartment."

 **[Sara's Apartment]**

After closing the door, the two furiously made out in the hallway, Naruto picked her up by her waist and carried her to the bed room while still kissing her. Naruto put her down and closed the window curtains, the two once again joined lips with intense passion. "I've *mhm* always wanted *mhm* to do this *mhm* to you," Sara said between kisses as she took off her shirt, revealing her red bra and C-cup breasts.

Naruto too off his shirt too to reveal his scarred but sexy chest, "Same *mhmf* with me *mhmf*."

His hands roamed her back, neck and stomach, while Sara ran hers around Naruto's 6-pack. The blond put small kisses on her body that started on her neck, she moaned as pleasure sparked up and down her spine as her head arched back. They kisses started to travel lower from her neck, down to her chest until...

*Knock Knock*

"Sara? Are you in there, I just came home. The neighbors told me that Naruto won the school the game against Kumo, and Sasuke Uchiha is having a party to celebrate him and the joining the finals. Can you tell Naruto?" Zakubi said on the other side of the door after knocking.

The half-naked couple looked at eachother with wide eyes, "Uhh, okay..." Naruto waved his hand in a circle, signalling her to continue, "Can we have fish for dinner, I'm in the mood for seafood."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up at the obstruction. Zakubi answered, "Okay, also are you alright? You made a sound as if something happened to you."

He grabbed a pen and put it on his foot, and made a fake pain face, "I accidentally stepped on my pen, so.. when I applied Neosporin it stung alot, sorry," she smartly replied.

"Well, I put on a bandage and come to the kitchen. I might need help with the fish," Zakubi finally said as he walked away.

Naruto gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "Nice, that was great evasiveness."

"Thank you," the girl said in a equally quiet voice, "So...do you want to continue?"

"Sorry, I don't think it would be the best idea," Naruto blushed as he continued, "I rater not have your mom hear you moaning and find us naked."

Sara blushed even greater than him, "True, so I guess I'll have to save your reward for tomorrow," she walked up to him and gave Naruto a hug.

He had a look on his face that instantly told Sara that he had to go. Like, in that way, "Just be safe when you break into whatever company or warehouse. It would suck if you died without sex," she smiled at the last part.

 _'That damn AI says the exact same thing,'_ Naruto chuckled, "Oh trust me, I. Will. Not. Die. Mostly for the next 24 hours," as he put on his cloak, com-link, mask, gloves, belt and put on his tanto sheaths on his belt.

His cloak and mask gave him a menacing look, but Sara turned the mask aside and looked at him with a great passion, "You look so hot right now."

Naruto bent down, gave her a kiss, and left through the window, _'I still don't know how he does all of that,'_ Sara thought as she watched him dive and grapple away in the cold rain.

* * *

"You know, I'm proud of you for taking the large advancement in cybernetic advancement," KYUUBI spoke through the comm link.

Naruto was surprised at the AI's gratitude," Really?"

"No," he spoke. Of course it was no surprise, "Now get your ass to Uchiha Corp and upload me to the contacts."

A few days ago, Naruto had finally refined the compatibility coding so Kurama could be correctly uploaded into the contacts. It used a specialized signal transmitter/transceiver base to transfer new applications and updates. Also thanks to Naruto, it could charge wirelessly from the base. Sadly they had to physically transfer the data through the project's private computer, because if it was accessible through the network, the contacts could be easily hacked.

Since Naruto worked at Uchiha Corp, he easily went throught he roof. THe guard shifts changed every 1 hour and 24 minutes, so he had a 5 minute window to get to the Tech Development Room on Level 5 Security. After a serious of mishaps in the vents and dusting his cloak, Naruto reached the locked door which had his goal behind it, "Kurama, can you crack the Retina and Vocal lock?"

"Just show your eye and say 'Arashi' in your voice morpher," the AI said dumbly at his colleague.

" **Arashi** ," then he put his eye on hte scanner. A robotic voice spoke, "Welcome, Arashi."

Even though the voice didn't help his factor of stealth, it did feel much easier that what he used to do. No more minutes of waiting on a 89.12% chance of success. He walked inside and turned on the lights. One by one, each of the white rods lit up and illuminated the lab; behind the lab was the miracle of Military Biotech itself: SHARINGAN.

Naruto took off his cloak to reveal a black muscle shirt undernieth and looged on to one of the computers. Using an ID of one of his co-workers that worked on the use development(Courtesy of the crimson fox itself), he had the performance log open and ready to change.

"Alright, I'm uploading your compatible code to the SHARINGAN," Naruto informed Kurama, who's pixelized face was now on the monitors.

"Alright, a few more minutes and we can begin the tests. By the way, ho is Mrs. Uzumaki Namikaze?" he asked with a cybernetic smirk.

Naruto blushed as he took a seat, "Well... I wouldn't call her that yet, but she's the one. I know it," as he closed his eyes, daydreaming.

"EARTH TO BRAT! I'M UPLOADED!" the booming voice tossed Naruto out of 'La-La Land.' He walks inside the testing and puts on the contacts.

"Alright. Turn them on, you damn fox," instantly light blue images appear infront of Naruto's vision. His temperature, heart rate, BP, and Sugar Levels, "Welcome to SHARINGAN," a Kurama spoke through the contacts.

"Analyze and relay body function," Naruto commanded,"Temperature at 36.9 degrees Celsius, BP at 115/73, Heart Rate at 103, lungs: highly developed, Muscle mass: highly developed, vision: well developed. All functions positively abnormal."

 _'Not bad,'_ "Prepare NVG mode, Thermal Mode, and Optical Zoom," " All optical assist functions prepared."

Naruto walked over and turned of the lights, then spoke, "NVGA," Instantly everything lit up with a light-green display meaning a working Night Vision function, "NVGD, TVA."

This time, everything was lit with a thermal spectrum, there was little heat source except for the computers and Naruto's hands, but when he turned on the lights; everything was well lit with thermal activity, "TVD, OPA," as the Thermal Vision deactivated, the Optical Zoom activated. Infront of Naruto, appeared a ring and a bar set at the 0 setting, "Activate Augmented Interaction."

Now Naruto, could touch and use whatever was within his vision that involved the SHARINGAN. ANd to test it, he used the bar, and turned it up. Without a single missed pixel, his vision zoomed in to the corner of the wall, where he could see the fine web work of a spider, "Ah, Nature's architects."

"Deactivate all, User_L33T," the contacts shut down, and everything became Naruto;s regular vision. He carefully put them back on the display base and filled out the performance report. All regular functions where working, but Combat Prediction couldn't currently be tested. After changing the timing of the login, the blond out on his cloak and left. It was as if he was never there; once a phantom, always a phantom.

Arashi casually walked through the building forgetting that he guards spotted him, ' _Shit I thought I was at work.'_

"It's Arash!" the first guard yelled.

"GET HIM!" the other told his 2 colleagues.

" **Sorry boys, but I don't have enough time** ," Arashi spoke and brought out his tanto. Every bullet a guard shot, the masked ghost sliced in half.

The guards were amazed, "How the hell can he do that?!"

" **You just have to believe in magic** ," he comically said as he pinned one, and knocked him out with a blunt punch.

Stupidly, the 2 guards continued to shoot and never connect a single shot; using his grapple and precise aiming, he grabbed their Glocks with them and pulled them off. THen he reached into his pocket and pulled a black ball and a knife. He then threw the ball into the air, and then the knife at it; pinning it. The ball released a large amount of smoke to muster and cloud the guard's vision, " **Good Bye, mortals**."

Just as he came, he left: like a shadow in the night.

"We are so fired..."

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed. Now chapters may get less frequent depending on how fast I can learn a 4th Language and ace Physics. But I will try, thank you for your time. Fav, Follow, Review, **D.M OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Voice Changer** "

"AI"

*Sound Effect*

 **D.M** : I forgot to include this but, **I do not own Naruto** (Glares at lawyers who smirk).

 **WelshDragon18:** So we have decided to save money, so we can buy and redo the Naruto franchise in our image. Our current savings are $129.32.

 **MineEngineer** : You guys are hopeless.

* * *

Naruto woke up very pleasantly that morning. It was 9:55 on a Saturday, the sun was shining, a gentle breeze caused the leaves to slightly sway, the weather was nice and partially cloudy, and there was a metallic glare that caught Naruto's eye. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his driveway to see a pure white motorcycle parked with a red ribbon. The blond climbed out of his window, onto the roof, and then carefully jumped down to get a closer look.

 _'A Suzuki Hayabusa,'_ Naruto thought as he eyed the vehicle. Completely white with a black kanji. The exhaust pipes started near the middle of the bike and went all the way back, and 3 headlights all angled so they would shine exactly infront. But there where some irregularities: the speedometer was 60 mph of what a standard 2015 model had, the rims where a custom shuriken design made of a silverish-chrome metal, the kanji said 'Fox' instead of 'Falcon', there was a touchscreen interface below the handle, and the wheels were a mixed terrain design.

Suddenly Yugao walked up behind Naruto and gave him a hug, "Happy Birthday, Naruto!"

"Thanks mom, did you..." the teenager began.

"Oh the bike, no. My present is still sending, but Mr. Fugaku dropped this off around 50 minutes ago. He also wanted me to give you this letter.

Naruto politely took the letter from his mother and read it:

' _Dear Naruto,_

 _Happy Birthday my godson. I hope you enjoy the bike, Sasuke told me you always ride the bus. So I thought I would get you something that would help you get to school and work easier. I call this beauty the Suzuki Koten, for its new functions. Which I bet you have already noticed some irregularities, don't worry. They are supposed to be there, this is a Suzuki Hayabusa 2017 model prototype. I have a friend at Suzuki who let me buy one and modify it for you. It can go up to 310 mph estimated as a top speed. The design includes a 6 stroke, six cylinder, liquid-cooled, DOHC, 18 valve engine. The engine itself is partially electronic allowing it to overclock like a computer. Of course why wouldn't it be a 2017 model without a electronic interface. This touchscreen pad allows NOS to be inserted, the engine to overclock, a GPS, Bluetooth, and additional functions I'm sure you will add. Also just for fun, I added a modification which can manipulate and change the paint color of the bike. So all you need to do is go into Photoshop, alter the paint as a 3D project, and then upload it. I know this may seem a bit too much, but its the least I can do for the other 15 birthdays I missed._

 _-Sincerely your Godfather,_

 _Fugaku Uchiha_

 _PS: I also would like to ask you another favor, I was wondering if you would be in the public demo for the SHARINGAN. Considering your martial arts skill, it would be nice to test your skill and the SHARINGAN against professional martial artists. Please give me your answer at Sasuke's party tonight. Thank you._ '

"I...how..what..." Naruto said with his mouth open.

Yugao used her hand to close his jaw, "Keep your mouth close honey. By the way, do you want the keys?"

The blond instantly looked up and repeatedly said yes faster than the top speed of the new Suzuki Koten. After Naruto's high speed answer, Yugao said, "First brush, eat breakfast, and then you can get groceries. I'm going to the airport at 7:30, I have a business trip. So you will have to cook your own food for the next 3 days."

Naruto quickly ran inside, brushed his teeth at Mach 2 speeds, and bolted to the kitchen to eat cereal. Then the blond quickly put on black pants, an orange shirt which had his school's insignia on it (the Konoha Leaf), and a black jacket. Once done, his mother was at the door holding the keys, "Now drive carefully and..."

"Got to go, sorry. Love you mom, bye," the blond quickly said as he grabbed the keys, kissed his mother in her cheek, and left to turn on his bike. He rolled up his sleeves so they wouldn't restrict any movement. The engine started with a aggressive roar which softened as a purr. It wasn't anything that Naruto had ever seen. According to the launchpad, the bike was on overclock mode, so Naruto turned it off and zoomed outside.

The engine was powerful but silent, and the tires stuck to the rode like a magnet. The acceleration needed some getting used to but was mostly stable and controllable; the brakes took barely a second to come into effect _, 'Buying the bike prototype must have cost atleast 60,000. Not to mention the upgrades. The total is like a few hundred thousand,'_ Naruto thought as he carefully rode and listened to the sound of the electo-combustive hybrid engine.

When he got to Walmart, there was a large amount of cops outside. Suspecting a criminal situation Naruto dialed the AI, "Kurama, can you access the cops radios so we can listen to what they are saying?

"C'mon I was sleeping..." he argued.

Naruto sweatdropped, "YOU A FUCKING AI! YOU DON'T SLEEP!"

"Geez, calm your tits. I'm on it," the pixelized fox replied, "You will hear through the chief's radio in 3, 2, 1, now."

Naruto carefully listened, "Chief Tsume, there are 5 mercenaries inside demanding 250K, a helicopter which will take them to the airport, and a private jet scheduled for Brazil in the next 30 minutes or they will start executing hostages."

"Thanks Anko, do we have any eyes or ears on the inside?" Tsume asked the Detective.

 _'Anko is in the Police?'_ "Kurama, can you go into my Photoshop software, find a 3D schematic of a Suzuki Hayabusa, and give it a black paint job with a crimson red kanji for Storm?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I. Am. Not. Your. Damn. Slave!" the Sentient Software yelled through the phone, "But I need a few seconds, listen to the audio feed more."

"We have no visual or audio, but there are 15 hostages inside; not including the manager and 4 employees. What's the plan, chief?" Anko informed her superior officer.

Tsume carefully thought about several plan scenarios and gave Anko her answer, "We could plant 2 military personnel as the pilots, but the problem is that the nearest Air-Force base is 16 miles away. There is no way they can arrive and prepare in the next 30 minutes."

From the distance, Naruto watched an officer with a horizontal scar across nose, walked up to the two, "What if we *cough* call vigilante."

"Look officer..." Tsume looked at the officer's name tag, "Iruka, if we rely one someone else to solve one problem, it will eventually lead to us always relying on him."

After the answer, the officer left back to his partner and Naruto switched his frequency back to the KYUUBI's, "Are you done?

"First of all, you owe me some major upgrades. Second, the new design is uploaded; just check the download folder, and press 'Activate Alteration,' replied Kurama as he ended the call.

 _'I don't have my cloak, mask, electro-grapple gloves, belt, or tanto. Guess I'm gonna have to improvise,'_ Naruto thought as he continued to plan. _'Approximily 30 feet, and I will need a 48 degree angle, and goes from this distance, around 128 mph.'_

Naruto saw a truck parked outside, so he carefully sneaked past the driver who was watching everything in his truck. The blonde opened the trunk to reveal a large metal sheet around 6 feet wide and 8 feet long, _'Why the hell does he need a damn slice of carbonized steel?'_ Naruto carefully moved the heavy slice of metal, so it was angled up from the ground and pointed to the roof. The hardest part, was making sure he made no sound with the several hundred pounds of metal in his hands that he had to drag quietly; nonetheless, he completed the task and waled his bike all the way to the back of the Walmart parking lot.

"Let's see, downloads, paint jobs..." the teenager muttered as he searched for the new design. Once he finally found it, Naruot pressed the confirmation notification that popped up, " 'Alter paint?' why yes."

The modified Hayabusa changed color in a pixeleted transition where the pixels where 1x1 cm squares. Vibrant White with a kanji for 'Maelstrom' became a Glossy Black with a blood-red kanji for 'Storm,' "Oh hell yea," Naruo said as he pulled down his sleeves, pulled up his hood, got on the bike, and hit the overclock.

 **[Few meters away]**

"This is Mebuki Haruno, reporting live from a local store. It appears that heavily armed gunmen have locked down the store and are demand-" she was cut off to the sound of an approaching engine. One that was just as powerful and loud as thunder. Everyone turned to see a hooded figure approaching with a motorcycle as dark as the night itself.

Just barely, some people had managed to see a crimson kanji. A kanji for 'storm.' Chief Tsume went to her radio as she saw the symbol and the figure jumped from the metal plate that was angled towards the roof. Everyone held their breaths as the figure went mid air, and actually made the jump onto the roof, "This is Chief Tsume, informing all officers that Arashi has been reported entering the building with a Black motorcycle with a red kanji for 'storm.' He appears to wear a black hoodie jacket and black pants. Stand by."

At this new information, the camera man switched back from the jump to Mebuki. She continued her broadcast, "We have been recently told that famed vigilante, Arashi, has been reported entering the barricaded building. We now await further intel."

 **[Inside with the hostages and mercenaries]**

"Do you think the police are coming anytime soon?" a employee whispered to his colleague.

"SHUT UP!" the mercenary yelled at his hostages, "NO TALKING UNLESS YOU WANT A BULLET IN YOUR SKULL!"

He walked to another mercenary, "Watare, do you think the money is coming soon?"

"Of course, stupid cops won't risk the lives of any civilians. Hell, they don't even have the balls to come in he-" the TVs went to static and then reappeared to a kanji for 'Storm' and white background. A twisted voice came from the TV, " **You have picked the wrong day to piss me off, I just wanted to get some groceries. But then you assholes had to do this. You will pay for it**!"

A murmer of whisper instatnly broke out, "Its Arashi/ He's here?/ He's gonna get us killed/ We're saved."

This greatly annoyed the mercenaries who were waiting for their ransom, "I SAID QUIET! Ibane, check out where he broadcasted from

 **[Naruto]**

"Let's see what I can find for weapons and tools, " Naruto said walked away from the electronics department. As he was looking through the survival gear, he found a Kabuki Fox Mask and red bandana, so he wore the bandana and then layered on the mask. While in the survival gear, he found a few knives, a machete, 2 CO2 pistols, a CO2 Rifle, a reinforced fishing line, a pretty mediocre voice-changer, AA batteries, high grip gloves, a lighter, kerosine, some firecrackers, and a large supply of walkie-talkies. After retrieving his new supplies, the blond began to work.

The newly named Ibane was rather short, black hair with blue tips and a scar down his left cheek. Just as his leader had told him, the mercenary searched the store looking for anyone with that they hadn't rounded up, I always get the lame jobs. Why the hell can't Danzo just-"

" **Looking for me**?" a shifted voice spoke.

Ibane instantly turned to his left, "Where are you?"

" **Definitely not there, stupid** ," this time it was high pitch, making it seem insulting but a bit comedic.

He put his P90 off safety. "Come on coward, show yourself!" He yelled as the man started to follow the voices to the toy section.

" **Go away, I'm taking a shower**!" it mocked. Ibana found the source to be a stuffed-bear ripped with a walkie-talkie inside. Iban rippe dit apart in is rage.

 _'Perfect position,'_ Naruto noted as he carefully jumped down from the ceiling. " **Never turn your back to the opponent**!" Arashi bellowed as he pulled a string multiple times.

Every tug shot the 2 air-shot pistols which were hidden but angled to shoot at Ibane's face. He screamed in eyes as red-shot pellet of plastic torrented his face; by the time he turned around, welts had formed on his face, and one eye was shut. His face bloody and slightly blistering. Just when Ibane thought it couldn't get any worse, Arashi pulled out the an M4 Airsoft rifle, " **Badaboom, bitch**!"

Once again, searing pellets where shot at Ibane, this time rapid fire; hitting his forehead, neck and arms. It seemed worse then getting shot for real. Arashi stopped once he was out of ammo, and knocked Ibane out by a solid hit to the temple. " **Guess that Kevlar didn't help**."

He pulled down Ibane's sleeve, grabbed his other hand, used his finger as a pen and his blood like ink, and wrote 'Arashi Wuz Here.'

Now was the final part, dealing with the other 4 goons. He looked at his watch: 1:32, _'Damn, what am I gonna tell mom?'_

 **[Hostages]**

"Has Ibane reported in yet?" the leader asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet Oji. He's probably just pounding Arashi's face to a bloody pulp. You know how he gets."

" **Actually, I kinda did that to him** ," a voice interjected. Eveyone looked up to see Arashi upside down.!"

Watare's hand instantly went to his side-arm, but a knife was thrown into his palm before he grabbed the handle. " **Tch, tch, too hasty. But I like your style, let's begin**!"

The masked figure jumped down and axe-kicked Watare's neck. The rapid impact instantly shattered his left scapula and collarbone; quickly recovering to Arashi pull out a silver-bladed huntsman knife, _'Well balanced actually.'_

His second opponent charged at him with a standard US Military Bayonet, carelessly underestimating the vigilante. As he ran at Arashi, the masked figure threw marbles at his feet. Stupidly, he tripped but the next embarrassing part was when Arashi threw a bottle of paint on his face blinding him. Naruto finally ended it by elbowing his solar plexus.

" **Who's next**?" Arashi asked with a deep passion for a more fight.

"Our comrades attacked him one on one, allowing him to neutralize them in a few seconds. We need to synchronize out strikes," Oji told his last teammate. They each pulled out their own respective AR's, took aim, and shot.

 _'Better not get shot, my jacket isn't bulletproof,'_ Naruto thought has he ran and dived underneath a counter. While looking around he, saw Watare's unconscious body with his pistol still holstered. _'Shit, no choice.'_

Arashi grabbed some of the firecrackers in his jacket, lit them, and threw them back at the mercenary's direction. The loud but simple pyrotechnics caused Oji and his other goon to back up; the vigilante took that moment to quickly grab the handgun. It seemed to be a modified P99 with an extended magazine of 20 9mm ammunition. Once the firecrackers had finished bursting, the 2 criminals got up. The no name on, brought up his M16 and started shooting right away, but what he didn't plan on, was Arashi having a gun.

He squeezed the trigger multiple times as his enemy got up, _'4...5...6...7...8..'_ Naruto counted, the metal bullets stopped at 15, and he was lying dead. Oji was still hiding behind one of his counters, watching his comrade's carcass bleed out. Desperately, he grabbed one of women that he held hostage, "If you even try to shoot, I will scatter her brains."

Arashi growled at the shameless tactic he was doing, so he was forced to put his hands up.

"Good boy, now drop the gun and kick it behind you, with force!" Oji commanded as he continued to jam the AR in the woman's face. Arashi dropped his handgun, and used the heel of his shoe to kick it behind him far.

Oji smiled as he started walked back, still with the hostage, "Any last words?"

" **Yeah** ," he smiled under the mask. " **You should have worn a helmet** ," the hooded person pulled out a knife from under his sleeve. And without wasting a nanosecond, he threw it with precision so that it embedded deeply within Oji's skull.

" **I am sorry you all had to see that, but thank you for your cooperation** ," Arashi spoke as bowed, and gave the manager money that paid for the items he used. One of the hostages who was a little boy no older than 7, walked up "Thank you, Mr. Black." He grabbed and hugged Arashi's leg. The vigilante smiled and gave the boy the makeshift mask he used. Once the 7 year old was holding the mask, he ran to the roof as the hostages came out.

Naruto smiled as he turned his bike on and rode off the roof. The police were to busy to catch him because they had to assess the situation. Plus, they would have lost him like all the other times anyways.

"This is Mebuki Haruno reporting again, the well known vigilante Arashi has taken down the 5 mercenaries that held 20 hostages for ransom. 2 are reported dead, and 3 unconscious. We will now go to a live witness who was a hostage inside the store," the camera went to a women and her 7 year-old son.

"He was just amazing, he-he came out of no where and instantly took them down. There was a fire fight with guns," the boy continued with enthusiasm. "He gave me his mask." the boy said holding up the plain plastic mask.

His mother interjected, "Want my son is trying to say is that we will forever be in Arashi's debt. He risked his life to save the multiple of others, only one word describes him: heroic."

"There you have it, now what do you think. Is the cloaked vigilante a hero or a menace?" the live feed cut and the channel went back to the show hosts.

 **[Outside with the cops]**

"Details Anko?" Tsume asked as he rubbed her temples. Everyone would soon treat Arashi as a savior, when he just broke the rules that he enforced.

"Well..." Anko continued looking at the file one of the On-Site Forensics had gave, "One had severe burns and bruises from a airsoft rifle and pistols with hot pellets for ammo. Another is passed out from a kick that broke his clavicle. Some of the bone fragments caused internal bleeding, so he was rushed to the hospital along with the first. The next was simply unconscious from punch to the stomach. But the last to are the most gruesome: the leader had a knife thrown into his head from 8 feet away and the last became a human-pincushion for 15 10mm rounds. I definitely wouldn't mind a one-night stand with who ever did this." Anko spoke licking her lips at the end.

Tsume rolled her eyes. "Control your hormones detective, do we have any prints or DNA?"

"No, he wore gloves and made sure there wasn't even a single fibre of hair on the mask. And in the end, he gave one of the employees $300 for the supplies he used. Sexy and Righteous, I like."

"Anko, please control yourself!" she yelled.

The purple-haired officer pouted, "First you send me undercover to investigate some arms-dealing crap at a school, and now I have can't be me. Such a buzzkill..."

* * *

 **[A few hours later (spongebob announcer voice)]**

"Alright bye kaa-san," Naruto said as he kissed his mother on the cheek god bye. Both of the Uzumaki's where at the airport, and Yugao was leaving, "Have a safe flight."

"Okay, I'll call you in as soon my plane lands. Please don't do anything stupid, and no guests. Agreed?" Yugao asked Naruto to promise.

The blond hesitated on her request but replied, "Okay, be safe. Bye."

With that final farewell, Yugao left, and Naruto walked back to his bike. His mother came in her car, which was in long-term parking and he came on his motorcycle. He entered the key, turned on the bike, and zoomed out of the area and back to his house for the party. Once he got home, he quickly took a shower and got dressed. Naruto wore a white dress shirt, a black vest with a scarlet fire design, black dress pants, a rare stone necklace (imagine Tsunade's necklace that Naruto received), a red tie, and G-Shock watch. "Hey Kurama, what cologne should I wear?"

"Go with the Diesel; if I had a body, I would choose the same," The AI replied as he remotely used Naruto's PC to access some financial files, "Hey, I found some questionable numbers while going through Hyuuga Inc.'s data. Extra amounts is forwarded towards their military and security files, with is 15% extra of the branch's usual income. Its like reverse embezzlement; instead of taking money, someone was putting in more."

"I'll look into it tomorrow. Did you get any reply from Hinata?" Naruto asked as he buttoned his sleeves.

"Well, she agreed but she wants another meeting," Kurama replied.

"Well my life is becoming more and more complex. I'd be best if I leave now," the blond put on his shoes and grabbed his bike keys. "Take care, bye."

Infront of his driveway was Sasuke wearing black pants, a black dress shirt, a white vest, and off-white tie. Behind him was a cherry-red car that seemed very, very fast, "'Sup dobe?"

"Likewise, Koenigsegg CCX?" Naruto inquired as he got on his bike and put on a slick motorcycle helmet which was entirely black.

Sasuke got in his car too, "Yea, nice bike."

The two turned on their respective vehicles, in 2 seconds there was a loud roar of Sasuke's and Naruto's engine. The first stop was at Sara's apartment. "Hello beautiful."

"Hello handsome, nice bike," Sara replied. She wore a tight backless -black dress that ended up slightly above her knees, so her smooth white skin were exposed, her hair just as usual but there's a pin to separate her bang on the forehead to the left side, her platinum earrings and her silver necklace with blue gem on it. "Good evening, Sasuke."

"Evening Sara," Sasuke replied as he gave the couple their moment.

"So, are you ready for tonight's party and your birthday gift?" Sara asked Naruto with a rather seductive voice.

Naruto put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Oh I am ready. But first let's get to the party."

" *cough cough* we should get going," Sasuke said in an annoyed voice.

"Hey Sasuke, how well can you drive that beast of a car?" the blond cryptically asked.

The Uchiha raised his eyebrow on why his soccer teammate asked him that question but answered it, "Pretty damn well, why?"

Naruto went on his phone and furiously tapped the screen, "Because...the main route to your mansion will be clear for a race. Camera's are inactive and the side roads have vehicle blockers so no one gets hurt. I'll call you through the bluetooth on your car to communicate. Sara will have to go with you because of the possibility of imbalance. She will also start it, so just don't crash."

"Shit, your good. Jump in Sara and you'd better buckle up," Sasuke said as he jumped into his seat. "Its gonna get a bit fast."

"3..2..1...GO!" the crimson-haired ten counted down. At the last word, they rushed forward with intense speed, "Umm, isn't this a bit too rushed."

Both of the drivers made a sharp left towards the west edge of the city, Sasuke was leading by a few feet, "No..." Naruto replied. "I think we aren't going fast enough. Hey teme, lets take this to the next level."

Naruto increased his speed even further at 70 mph, causing him to zoom infont of Sasuke. This caused the raven-haired teenager's foot to go towards the clutch and his hand to the stick shift. Sara saw this and said, "You're not really gonna do that are you?"

He smiled and proved her wrong by putting the car in 3rd gear, just like Naruto's his car sped up; both were neck to neck and moving up and back as they gained more speed, "I gotta admit, you're good. And the white paint job isn't bad either, but I prefer red," Sasuke said to his opponent through the bluetooth call.

Naruto heard what Sasuke said and opened the helmet visor to respond better, "Thanks, but I bet you didn't plan on this," Naruto tapped his screen 3 times and his modified Hayabusa did a pixelated transition to a red paint job with a number '6' in the form of a racing theme. The red was the same shade as Sasuke's. The blond looked to the side to show the Uchiha his grin, who shook his head and put the CCX into 4th gear.

 _'He thinks he's gonna win,'_ Naruto thought as he hit curved around him to the right. Now was the tricky part, the free way. He had to tell Sasuke to be especially careful, "Teme, Freeway incoming."

As the motorcycle and car climbed the ramp, other cars were a few meters infront of them. They were there from before Naruto secured the roads, both of them had to carefully zig-zag around the civilians. It was diffucult due to being double the speed limit. Little did Naruto know, that in the front of the right lane, workers were fixing the large LCD sign, "He's not gonna make it," Sasuke told Sara as he quickly looked back, "He needs to slow down, if he doesn't want to crash."

But instead, Naruto did the opposite; the blond biker speed up even more and jumped on the worker's crane arm. It was angled so Naruto could make a jump as if he was on a ramp, all he had to do was keep balance. A single lean could maim him; 3 more feet and instantly he shot at the sky like a rocket. For his own humor, the blond did a full flip with his bike. Sara saw and giggled, but her expression changed as gravity took into affect. The crimson bike started falling, and as soon as it landed there was a blue smokescreen from the land area. Sasuke stopped the Koenisegg to see, but what he saw was Naruto bolting through the smoke on his bike, with his middle finger out.

"That was dirty," Sasuke muttered as his car increased in speed all the way up to 5th gear. By the time Sasuke caught up, they saw the mansion and everyone waiting outside for the host to arrive, "Dobe, we are almost there. Better have a trick up your sleeve, because I'm going 6th transmission."

"I'm not gonna gain speed," Naruto said throught he earpiece. "I'm gonna gain light-speed!"

With that enthusiastic clarification, the blond activated the NOS. As the fluid was injected into the engine, the bike roared louder than a lion as combustion and electronic overload caused him to throttle forwards. Sasuke was mindblown as he too went his max top speed by shifting into 6th gear, in the end the gates opened and both rushed inside. Sasuke came through the left side, his CCX driffted to the right as he stopped the car and twisting the wheel to gain more friction.

Whereas Naruto did something more flashy; the blond pulled his bike up with momentum so it did a jump. As it was about to touch the ground, he tilted it side ways and turned his bike color from red to white. The jump, sideways stop, and bike color shift made left everyone in awe.

Sasuke and Sara exited the CCX, "Hello everyone, did anyone see who came through the gates first?"

Eveyone said it was a tie, the biker got off with his helmet still on and muttered, "Probably asking because you know I won."

No one knew it was Naruto underneath, so Sakura and Ino being themselves walked up to him, "Hello handsome," Sakura started.

"Can you show me what else you can do," Ino intejected.

Naruto put up his hands signalling no. He walked back and took his helmet off, with a whip of his head so his hair was flowing. Most of the girls found this attractive while the guys didn't know he had motor skills.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched, "HOW THE HELL-"

He put his finger on her lips and casually said, "3 things. 1, Shut the fuck up. 2, Calm the fuck down. 3, I am not available," with that last statement he walked up to Sara and kissed her. She accepted it by putting her arms around his neck. This new revelation gave Hinata tears, but she just wiped them.

"Now if Sakura is done, are there any questions?" Naruto asked the crowd.

Neji asked as he looked at the Suzuki with interest, "Where did you get the bike?"

"Gift, anyone else?"

Kiba asked with a slight blush, "So are you and Sara still virgins?" Everyone actually eyed them pretty well after that.

The couple blushed, and Naruto struggled to speak, "S-Shut up. Let's..just get inside. I mean, its no every year that KONOHA GETS TO GO TO THE DISTRICT FINALS?!"

Every single of the 58 teenager cheered as they walked inside. From the distance, Hinata carefully watched the two.

 **[Inside after 1 hour]**

It was total pandamonium in the mansion: teens dancing to loud music that could've wake up the entire city, if the mansion wasn't 4 miles from it. Soda, wings, shrimp, sparkling water, hella loud teens, it was heaven. For once in highschool, no one have a fuck about anyone or anything. Then again Naruto never gave any fucks to begin with. Speaking of him, he started to get thirsty while dancing, "I'M GONNA GET SOMEHTING TO DRINK!" he yelled trying to tell Sara over the music.

"WHAT?!" she yelled also not being able to hear him.

The blond made a drinking gesture and then pointed at his throat. His girlfriend recieved what he meant and mouthed 'Okay'.

He left to the buffet table and there was Fugaku getting some buffalo wings, "Oh hello Naruto? I was just getting a bite for my study. I'm finishing up some work."

"Hello Sir, Burnin' Hot Buffalo?" Naruto asked. "You have an iron stomach too?"

He looked down at his plate, "Yes, so how is the bike?"

"It is amazing sir. I added some custom paint jobs and am working on some personal upgrades. And I thought about your offer and I will do the public-demo," he replied.

"Thank you, I couldn't find anyone else. If I had chosen an older employee, they would have thought that they were professional fighters. So I need you there by 9:30 so you can get used to the SHARINGAN, then you will fight Krav Maga professional and Kung Fu master. The SHARINGAN will have a wireless display so the crowd will be able to see what you are able to see."

"Yes sir," Naruto said as he turned around to get back to Sara. He stopped. "Thank you for the birthday present."

"No problem Naruto, its the least I can do. Oh and, don't call me sir. Fugaku or Uncle will do. Your father and I were like brothers and we joked about it," Fugaku said remembering the young Namikaze.

"Okay, good bye s- Uncle," he left and Fugaku went back to his study.

* * *

After a bit of food (alot for Chouji) everyone had settled down, most of the guests had left. So everyone was in groups and had their own activites. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Sai, and Shino were in one group doing arm wrestles, while Ino, Ayame, Karin, Hinata, Sara, Tenten, and Sakura gossiped.

 **[Boys]**

"So Naruto, how long have you and Sara been dating secretly?" Kiba asked. Naruto was distracted and allowed Kiba to gain pressure on him.

 **[Girls]**

"Speaking of couples, how long have you and Naruto been in the dark on us?" Ino asked the girl. The girl blushed at a shade that was near Hinata level.

At the same time, both Naruto and Sara answered, "The night afterschool."

Naruto smashed Kiba's hand into the wooden table. While the Inuzuka nursed his hand, Neji went for his chance to beat Konoha High's Blond Blur, "May I ask how?" the pale-eyed boy asked rolling up his blazer-jacket sleeve.

 **[Girls]**

"H-H-How d-did you and N-N-Naruto m-meet?" Hinata stuttered.

 **[Boys]**

"Because of Kiba," Naruto gave him a half-glare half-smile, "She arrived to my home for dinner. One thing led to another, and we started dating."

 **[Girls]**

"I sorta...stalked him and went to his house. Kiba gave me his address, and I was obsessed on how he could've easily died saving me from when I fell that first day in Gym Class. Soon, we starting kissing and yeah," Sara answered while blushing.

"I gotta admit," Ayame started, "Naruto is a good choice; the wild blond hair, those blue eyes, and he's so perfect."

Sara got a blush while thinking about him, "Y-You haven't seen h-him shirtless," she stuttered out.

All of the other girls jaws dropped, Ino just had to ask, "What was he like?"

"Well, his chest is very muscular and he has a six-pack!" Sara whispered, "His entire upper body is just...Ino you're drooling."

The platinum-blond girl quickly wiped her mouth, "What! No I'm not."

"I bet your lying," Tenten said in disbelief of her boyfriend's physical development. Sara walked over to Naruto's group.

 **[Boys]**

"Hey Sasuke, where are Jugo and Suigetsu?" Naruto asked as he won against Neji. If this was a video game then Naruto would be at the Boss Battle against the hos himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

The two seemed pretty evenly matched and struggled to win, "Jugo had a family trip with his Uncle and Suigetsu has *grunt* detention for trying to peek into the girls bathroom."

"That perv, Kakashi-sensei is like a ninja. THe guys can *grunt* sneak up anywhere," he said still trying to win.

The tie of the right arms continued until Sara walked to Naruto's left side to ask him something, "Hey Naruto-kun?"

Instantly as he turned left, his arm pinned down Sasuke's like a twig. Everyone of the spectator's jaws dropped, "Yeah?" he replied getting up and dusting off his vest.

"Can you prove to the girls that you are...muscular. Just flex with your arms," Sara said with a blush at a lost of words trying to explain to her boyfriend about why she was asking him.

"Alright," The couple walked to he feminine seemed interesting, so the boy's group followed followed behind Naruto and Sara. The Uzumaki rolled up his sleeve and flexed.

"THAT'S INHUMANE," Tenten almost yelled poking his bicep, "IT'S HARD AS HELL!" ( **That's what she said** )

Naruto chuckled, "What, you want me to completely undress to show you the rest?"

Every one of the girls blushed at the thought of Naruto naked. If he was well developed up there, what about down there?

"Tell you what, I'll take everyone here to my house. There I can show you how I train and we can watch a movie. How about _Fast and Furious 8_?"

"That isn't even out yet?" Neji clarified. Naruto went to his phone and opened a file which began a Fast and Furious movie that didn't look like any of the rest.

Lee slammed his fist against his chest and yelled, "NARUTO! YOUR TECH SKILLS OF YOUTH ARE AMAZING!"

"Let's just got my house. Sasuke, take Ino, Kiba, and Tenten. Everyone else will have to split up in eachother's cars. Sara, want to ride the fastest bike in existence?" Naruto said offered his hand to the girl.

"Hell yes!" Naruto put on his helmet and zoomed out with the girl in the back gripping on to his chest. Her head was on his back while she screamed a bit from the excessive gain in speed. Everyone else was jealous. THe guys for not having a bike as fast as light itself and girls for not being able to ride with Naruto. But they all managed to get to the house in 14 minutes. This time, no races were necessary or preferred.

"This place has a dojo!" Chouji pointed out while everyone else looked around.

Naruto came out of the bathroom with black sweatpants, white, tight muscle shirt and a katana in his hand, "That's where I train. Wanna spar?" he said on one side of the practice-mat and his hand taunting his guests.

Kiba rushed at Naruto, who used the butt of the staff too his his foot and knee. The focused impact caused his to fall from the pain. When he opened his eyes, the bowstaff was between his eyes, "If you had let me finish, you can use a weapon."

Naruto pointed at the glass case that was full of katana, bow-staffs, nunchaku, wazashi, tanto, throwing knives, batons, sickles, and even more. Next Chouji grabbed at bow-staff and swiped it at Naruto's feet like a sword. Naruto jumped up, then flipped to the side. His back was 4 inches from Chouji's and he put the bowstaff on Chouji's neck with his arms backwards. Then he leaned in, thus choking the plump boy.

Neji grabbed a katana and stood at a symmetric position of Naruto, so once the blond stabbed his arm. He could lean back, which he did. Naruto anticipated this and faked a left and slugged his right elbow. This attack was strange to Neji, but it the impact numbed the feeling of his arm, _'I have to finish this quickly. Sorry Naruto-san.'_

Neji stabbed the blade forward at his at his sternum. Everyone thought, Naruto would loose, but he leaned back just like Neo from _Matrix_. The blond took teh Hyuuga's shock and his his wrist making him drop the katana, which Naruto grabbed mid-air. Once Naruto, got up he crossed the swords on Neji neck, "I yield," the pale-eyd boy said with a sweat dripping down his forehead.

Kiba rushed in with a nunchaku behind Naruto, he saw the Inuzuka's shadow and flipped. The flip that Naruto did kicked face, knocking him out, "This time it was your fault, Kiba."

He helped the boy up and got him an ice-pack, "Sara, could you throw me my spare shirt?"

Sara went up stairs and brought Naruto a green shirt with a Konoha symbol in red. Right there, he took hsi shirt off, showing his chest and abdominal muscles.

Hinata fainted, while the rest of the girls hid a nosebleed and a blush. Most of the guys just rolled their eyes, "Dick move, Uzumaki..." Sasuke muttered.

"Let's watch _Fast and Furiosu 8_ already!" yelled Kiba.

The continued to watch the movie, and thanked the blond for being good with tech. After the movie, all of the teenagers just started doing their own personal or group things.

Somehow, Ino smuggled a few bottles of Tequila with her, "Let's play a game, who ever can take the most shots, wins a kiss from me. If a girl wins, then they kiss Naruto!"

"Ino, I don't think this is safe?" Naruto argued.

 **[10 minutes later]**

Everyone was heavily drunk, "Y-You guysh wanna know what I *hiccup* did today?" Naruto asked slurring, "I k-killed 2 peo-people. One I stabbed, the other I shot liek a thousand times!"

"Too many vidseo games, do-dobe!" Sasuke said equally drunk.

Sara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Karin, Shino, and Sakura had backed down. Hinata was especially sad because she lost her one chance to kiss Naruto. The only that remained were Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, and Ino.

"I can'tsh anymore," Tenten spoke backing out. Sasuke was near it, but took one last shot before quitting.

"Just you and me handsome," Ino said licking her lips, "Let's dance."

INo managed 4 more shots, while Naruto only had 3, "I guessh I wi-win!" Ino claimed

Naruto smiled at her, before grabbing the Tequila bottle and gulping the rest of the contents, "Shorry, Ino. B-But I win!"

She got up, walked over to Naruto, grabbed his face and gave him a long kiss. Her tongue explored his mouth and she put his hands on her chest. Naruto pushed her back saying him and Sara where dating. She was melancholy, but backed off. An hour or 2 was necessary for the teens to become A BIT sober.

 **LEMON WARNING! IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH (13 in my standard, I mean come on. This is 2015!) SCROLL UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEXT BOLD. AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO MineEngineer ****FOR WRITING THIS:**

"Hey Naruto?" Sara asked the blond who looked at her from the kitchen, "Can you help me get some blankets and pillows for our guests. It's 2:14 AM and they might crash here."

" 'Aight" he said getting up. Everyone was still a little drunk, Naruto and Sara were the most even though Sara was the 5th to back off. They distributed all of the pillows and balnkets. Naruto went to check up on, Kurama before Sara kissed him forcing lust to take over both of them

 _Naruto's Room_

Both Sara and Naruto indulging themself on hot make-out session, both were lustly Kissing each other with passion, the only sound you hear was moans from both teen.

Naruto kissed his girlfriend with deep kiss and use his tounge to taste Sara's lip and her teeth as well to give the signal to enter her mouth, Sara's back were pressed against the wall, but she still responding to Naruto's signal, and open up her mouth and soon the battle of tounge is inevitable.

And after a couple of minutes they separated themself to gain some breath, there's a thin line of saliva connected to their mouth, their face were flustered in their panting, and both of their eyes are half-lidded.

"So, did you like it babe?" Naruto asked Sara as he was the first gaining his breath, after all this is nothing for a martial artist who had experience in death-life situation and rigorous training since he was a kid.

"YES! Now carry me to your bed, and let's do it," As Sara stared to him with lust and seductive voice.

Naruto carrying her up in bridal style, after he put her on the bed, they continue their activity.

"Touch *mhmf ***** me *mhmf ***** more *mhmf ***** honey," Naruto got slightly shocked by the request but still comply nonetheless. Naruto moved his left hand to touch her breast. The reaction is immediately as Sara moaned getting harder and it's quite erotic in Naruto's ear. And slowly loosen up left side of her dress from her shoulder, and pull it down and of course revealing his black bra and the cleavage of his girlfriend breast.

"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Naruto-Kun and I really want this, and I know you want it too," Sara said and Naruto looked at Sara with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Sara's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all," Naruto said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Naruto and Sara snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fueled battle for dominance. Sara forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Naruto wasn't about to let her win that easily. Naruto pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Naruto ran his hands through Sara's red hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her bright pale-violet eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. Cerulean blue eyes looked lovingly into pale-violet hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Naruto took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing red hair and bright pale-violet eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender waist and curvaceous hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her average yet yummy size C-cup breasts that he was just dying to suck it's pink nipples.

Sara had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiseled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Naruto-Kun?" Sara said while gripping Naruto's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Sara-hime," Naruto huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her breasts. Sara let out a low moan of pleasure before Naruto kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Sara sensuously stroking his cock and Naruto groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Sara take off all her clothes including the bra and underwear so, she's really naked and spread her legs to showing her hairless womanhood . Naruto licked his lips seeing the beautiful 'gate of paradise' before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Naruto smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Naruto chuckled lustfully in a fashion like certain Toad Sage in another dimension at Sara's moan as he rubbed his index finger on her clit. He wriggled his fingers on her folds and slowly and teasingly rubbed her clit. Sara began to pant with lust as Naruto teased her womanhood and prodded his fingers on her clit before he took an Experimental lick of her folds and marveled at the taste.

Naruto licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Sara to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her blonde lover.

Naruto savored the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Sara, out of pure arousal gripped her breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Naruto as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Naruto even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Naruto's tongue savored the exquisite flavor of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Sara uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Naruto's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Sara continued to fondle and tease her breasts while hold in her screaming and thrashing in ecstasy.

Naruto then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Sara felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Sara felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned quite loud to alert Naruto. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Sara's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Sara's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Sara came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Naruto licked her fluids clean.

"Well, aren't you the tasty one babe," Naruto said while smacking his lips and Sara giggled before pushing him down. Now it's Naruto who laid down on the bed and Sara gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Mr. Vigilante," Sara said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Naruto lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his redheaded lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Sara then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Sara then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, Naruto had to do everything in his power to keep his hip under control so he won't forcefully move his cock further onto Sara as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Sara deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Naruto didn't think that Sara couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Naruto's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Sara almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Naruto sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Sara's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Sara's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Naruto crazy with lust as he helped Sara hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Sara's tongue twirled around Naruto's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Naruto's cum splattered all over the inside of Sara's mouth and she savored the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Naruto-kun," Sara said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her finger.

"I'm glad you like it Sara-chan, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean?" Naruto said and Sara smirked knowing exactly what her blonde boyfriend meant.

The next moment Sara lay on her side on the bed and motioned for Naruto to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Naruto laid behind Sara on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Naruto moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Naruto waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Sara moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Naruto started pummeling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded girl kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Naruto held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Sara felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Naruto huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Sara's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Sara's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Sara had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Sara loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Naruto's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Naruto toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Naruto's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fueled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fueled battle for dominance. Sara's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Naruto's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Naruto's cock while grinding it as Naruto's hardness shot into Sara's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Sara placed her hand on Naruto's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Naruto and Sara separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Naruto filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Naruto-kun," Sara said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Sara-chan?" Naruto said and that made Sara burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Sara seductively asked and Naruto smirked at this as Sara got on her hands and knees and looked back at Naruto and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Naruto licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her ass and he gave Sara a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Sara moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Naruto vigorously ponded into her. Sara began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Sara blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Naruto reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Sara's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Naruto was having the time of his life with Sara's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Sara gave up on the battle of dueling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Sara turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Sara let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Naruto squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Naruto squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Sara whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummeling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Naruto kept pounding into Sara until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Sara and Naruto shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Naruto released Sara breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Naruto sat next to Sara and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Sara looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Sara was riding on Naruto's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Naruto thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Naruto was.

Naruto pummeled his length upright into Sara's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Naruto reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Sara's lust was driving her completely insane as Naruto circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Sara held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Naruto continued to knead together and suckle Sara's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Sara had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Naruto's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Naruto moaned with Sara and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Naruto's length as it pummeled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Naruto still groped and teased Sara's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Sara's thumbs stroked Naruto's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Sara rolled her hips forward as Naruto's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Naruto's vein-covered length soared into Sara's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Naruto came into Sara again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Sara and trailed down Naruto's cock before separating lips and Sara lifted herself off Naruto. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Naruto and cuddled him.

"Sara-chan, I think you've finished me," Naruto said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aww, and here I was hoping we could go another round," Sara said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Naruto smirked before he surprised Sara by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me," Naruto huskily said and Sara smiled at him as he entered her once more. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Sara let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Sara kept her slender legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Naruto's manhood deeply pummeled into Sara's fiery core and Sara mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Naruto watched with mezmirized eyes as Sara's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Sara arched her back to pull Naruto deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The redheaded woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Naruto savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Naruto then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Sara to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Sara gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Naruto's once again. Sara's tongue practically flew into Naruto's mouth and violet eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean blue hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Naruto continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Naruto and Sara pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Naruto continued to feverishly pound into Sara's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Naruto and Sara continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Sara's face as Naruto filled her to the brim with his essence. Naruto panted with Sara as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Naruto pulled out of Sara and some of their release came pouring out of her as Naruto laying down beside his girlfriend and soon the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Sara said.

"For what Sara-chan," Naruto asked.

"For loving me Naruto-kun and for this unforgetable memory. I'm really happy that you're my first," Sara said with a smile and Naruto smiled back as the two sharing a passionate kiss before sleep overtaking them.

 **LEMON DONE!**

 _(Outside Naruto's Room)_

Unnoticed to both Naruto and Sara, meanwhile they getting busy with their activity. Their classmates were looking for them. And now you can see some of them laying down on floor unconcious, while some trail of blood are seen from their nose, such as Kiba, Lee, and Chouji. While Shikamaru ,Shino, Sai got a blush on their face, even Sasuke though he's turned away but if you see closely, his eyes got white comically, and blush covered his handsome face with blood trailing out from the nose.

"Damn, you Dobe," He muttered in jealousy.

While the girls most of them fainted with different expression. Hinata with horror expression, Ino, Karin, and Sakura with with perverse grin. Tenten just standing with jaw-drooped, speechless and red face.

Who can blame them, Sara's loud moan could be heard from inside. Not to mention that bastard AI secretly recording their activity too for later use and grinning in satisfaction. Man, what the hell is wrong with this Kurama? Maybe when Minato created Kurama, he was on the process "creating" Naruto with Kushina that day. And he subconciously entered illicit, personality coding. Who knows?

xXx **THE END** xXx

* * *

Thanks to MineEngineer, we have reached 11,330 words. OVER DOUBLE OF WHAT REGULAR CHAPTERS USUALLY ARE! THANK YOU AND ENJOY!


	8. Chapter 8

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Voice Changer** "

"AI"

*Sound Effect*

 **D.M** : Sup guys! I've been inactive for a bit because of some ideas and thoughts.

 **WelshDragon18** : More like a month

 **D.M** : Fuck you! Its difficult trying to memorize a 3rd language, speak the 1st with your family, and 2nd at school. Plus, I'm on a semi-pro gaming team.

 **MineEngineer** : Just quit the bitching and began the chapter

 **WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS IMPROVISED AND MIGHT SEEM UNREALISTIC. BUT THIS IS A NARUTO FANFIC, AND GOES WITH A COMPLEX PLOT BECAUSE NOTHING IN THE NARUTO UNIVERSE IS SIMPLE. READER DIGRESSION IS IGNORED**

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened; as the sense of touch came back to him, he felt a warm presence on his chest. He turned his head forward to see Sara sleeping on his chest. One thing he also felt 2 soft spheres, then came the realization in which Sara was naked and he was too.

 _'Oh my god,'_ Naruto thought. _'Did Sara and I...'_

The blond suddenly remembered the night before and blushed. As he was staying quiet while his girlfriend slept on him, she woke up sluggishly. "Good morning, Naruto-kun." she moved up her head to kiss Naruto.

"Morning Sara-chan," he kissed back and smiled. The girl sat on his abdomen and blushed while she spoke. "So...how was I?"

"Amazing, how was I?" Naruto asked picking her up from her lings and neck, being careful on to hurt her.

"Godly," Naruto gave Sara a bathrobe to wear, until she found something else better. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hmm not sure, but I think I have an idea, can you go wake the others? We gotta be ready soon to make it to the Public Beta Test for the SHARINGAN."

Sara nodded and went downstairs while Naruto brushed and went downstairs too to prepare breakfast for his guests. As soon as he was downstairs, everyone but Sara was sitting on the couch or standing next to it smiling at them. Sai was the first to speak. "Congrats, Dickless."

"Wha..." Naruto began.

Ino cut him off and began in a teasful voice. "We.. saw you and Sara...having sex last night. First we thought we were just drunk, until I checked on you guys around 5 in the morning. Sara... was sleeping... naked on you."

The two couple just stood still blushing, Naruto struggled to speak, "T... d... wha.. Are y... Where's the katana? I need to cut my head off?"

Kiba rushed to the dojo and handed him the 2 foot blade, Ino hit him on the head for actually listening to him. "You alright bud?" Kiba asked as he nursed his left temple.

The blond just walked into the kitchen to pull out vegatables, fruit, milk and other objects from the fridge and cambinet. Everyone flinched as he threw 3 knives into the air with his right hand, and placed them on near the cutting board with his left. "Well my friends just saw me and my girlfriend nude. And to add to the list, having sex so..." he reached for an egg, but it cracked in his palm, "No.. no I am not."

The speed in which he was cutting rather worried his friends, if he could use a knife for cooking well. What if he got mad? A silence began until the Sara broke it. "I suggest you all freshen up, Sasuke's father is revealing new tech this afternoon. And guess who created it and is doing the public demo?" she put her arms around Naruto's neck from the back.

Sasuke was in shock at this new information. "Dobe, you... created Project SHARINGAN?!"

"More like developed and designed it, the engineers built it. I just added some extra spice to it. We currently have 4 hours; enough time to eat breakfast and drop you all at your homes for the demo. Originally, I'm supposed to be there in an hour so get ready."

The girls took turns in the bathroom, of course Ino and Sakura took the longest due to their arguing. Chouji was still sleeping on the couch, Naruto walked over to him and shook him awake, "WHA-" he began until he felt a sharp metal at his throat.,

"Get ready now. I'm making breakfast. Prep or no food. GO!" the blond said as he took the katana off his throat. No breakfast was like a nightmare to Chouji, who quickly rushed. He even pushed Kiba out of the bathroom who left his pants in there, much to the other's amusement.

Pretty soon, everyone was ready even Naruto was done cooking. The aroma almost caused all of their mouths to water. "We currently have both vegetable and sausage omelet with some herbs, along with a fruit salad, some celery, orange juice, milk, cereal, and bacon. Just for fun, I also have some frozen yogurt. Shall we?"

As the food was passed, Hinata took a nibble of the omelet and instantly took another bite. "Its a-amazing Naruto-kun!"

When everyone else ate from hteir respective plates too, their facial expressions we nonetheless the same. "Where the hell did you learn to cook?" Tenten asked.

"I taught myself.." Naruto replied.

Neji commented. "I believe Naruto is more of a mystery that we thought."

"Well this mystery is late!" Naruot put up his plate, grabbed his bike keys, a gym bag, and his phone and left. "Sorry, Sara can you lock the house please?"

Before she could answer, the door closed and a distict electronic and combustive roar was heard, everyone looked outside to see Naruto bolting out through he driveway. "Damn blondes," Shikamaru commented.

On Naruto's way there, Sara called him. The bond touched the interface and swiped it multiple times so the call would go to his ear-piece, "The knife wasn't necessary," Sara spoke.

"It was effective, was it not?" Naruto argued, "Fear is my greatest weapon. It allows my "demonic image" to pass."

"You know, those who strike terror in others are themselves in terror?" the girl replied.

"I never said I didn't have a fear. My fear is what drives me..." Naruto ended the call once again thinking about his bloodlust. Was there a side to him, that he didn't know of? One that longed for the spilling of both innocent and tainted blood?

* * *

 **[2 hours later]**

"Naruto, are you ready to make history?" Fugaku said behind the curtains. They were currently at town hall with stage set up for the demo. Reporters, news crews, and hundreds of people had gathered. On the stage was a martial arts mat, 2 knifes with sheaths, and a freaking Sniper Rifle! The crowd knew somthing was gonna happen.

The teenager gave him a fox smile. "No point in asking, sir!" he was dressed in a white shirt and white sweat pants with the _Uchiha_ logo on his back (the clan crest). Around his waist was a katana and sheath with red and yellow leather. "But I must ask, why white?"

"It brings focus on your eyes, makes them shine. Now let's begin!" Fugaku said as stepped through the curtains and onto the stage. "Hello people of Konoha!"

The crowd started clapping. "I bring you here to reveal a great advancement in technology. I promise that the work the hardworkers that my company have done is revolutionary. I introduce Project SHARINGAN!" he spread his arm behind him to reveal contact lenses on a rising pillar, "These contacts may not seem like much, but it is often the smallest things that pack the biggest punch. This is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto walked out and bowed, his friends began clapping which soon lead to a minor uproar. "As you know, he is Konoha High's prize soccer player, but this genius boy is an intern at my company. He entirely created the software for this, so he will be the one to demonstrate its capabilities." a large display lit up behind them. As Naruto put on the contacts and ear-piece, his vision became seen through the display behind them. "This wireless display will show is what Naruto sees."

As the screen loaded with a 3 tomoe animation and a tech-font which said 'Welcome to the SHARINGAN.' Multiple windows pooped up showing Naruto's temperature, vitals, a 3D map of their current location, and such. If you looked at the teen's eyes you could see distinctive blue rings rotating around his iris. "First of all, the SHARINGAN allows the user to have Night Vision and Thermal Vision."

"TVA," Naruto spoke into the ear-piece and the contacts responded by activating the appropriate setting. The audience was in awe of the working function, the design seemed impossible. "TVD"

"Sadly, activating the Night Vision would damage Naruto's eyes in this current light, but along with Thermal and Night Vision. An option of a 4K Optical Zoom of upto 2 kilometers. Behind me is a AS50 Sniper Rifle, Naruto will demonstrate the zoom by hitting a target a few blocks from out locations on top of Uchiha Corp's building." Fugaku moved back as he handed Naruto a AS50. The blond closed his left eye as he scoped with his right eye, the display showed his hear-rate slowing down as he activated the Augmented Interaction to zoom in. The target was a mercenary holding a hostage as a shield, only about 38% of the mercenary could be seen

 _'Calm, breath out, and SHOOT!'_ he thought as he pulled the trigger. The boy's arms and shoulder slightly flinched back from the recoil, but the target was direct hit. All of the audience saw the shoot via display and clapped. "The SHARINGAN uses a highly accurate target-hit estimation software which is then analyzed by the vision to decide the most accurate shot. But what is a soldier, if they aren't trained in hand-to-hand?"

2 men in their 50's walked out, both were had rather bald heads except for some hair behind their head. Both also wore white gi's and had sharp analyzing eyes, "These men are Bill Walace and Yaron Lichenstien. Bill is a Karate Master who has been dubbed the name "Superfoot" due to his kick strength. And Yaron is the World Grandmaster of Krav Maga. Both of these gentlemen will fight against Naruto, who does have a martial arts background. Only armed with the SHARINGAN and his skill, can he beat 2 of the world's greatest martial arts teachers and fighters?"

First Bill stepped up, "I'll begin easy on you, kid," he said in English with a smile as he got into a stance.

Naruto smiled too getting into a stance and switched languages, "No need to, just be prepared to lose."

 _'Let's see what this 'Naruto' can do...'_ Bill faked a kick to Naruto's shin and attempted to sucker-punch Naruto's stomach. On the Wireless Display, the crowd say multiple warning symbols and outlines of impacts. Even though Naruto's attention was focused on his footing, Naruto side-stepped and caught his wrist with his hands and moved his right on his hip. With an excellent grip, Naruto flipped him over.

Wallace did fall, but instantly got back up and swarmed the Uzumaki with strikes. Stragely, none of the strikes seemed to land. Little did the audience know, that the software within the contacts was virtually replicated Bill's movements and was predicting the next ones. Along with the 6th sense of combat, the results allowed Naruto to devise a plan. So once, another kick came at Naruto he caught it with both of his hands (and ALL of his upper body strength).

 _'How the hell did this kid stop my kick, you have a higher chance of surviving a car crash than surviving my kicks. Muchless catching them!'_ the American thought.

Finally, Naruto hit his shin with quite a bit of force. Not enough to break his bone, but enough to make it numb with pain; while he was regaining the lost terrain, Naruto flipped over him and used his foot as an anchor to trip him. Downed, Bill spoke, "Yield," when the teenager held his arm against his throat.

"Nice job kid. If you ever stop by in the States, call me. I'd love to train you," Bill said as Naruto offered him a hand up.

The blond bowed at his opponent in respect, "Thank you, Bill-san."

"And now, Naruto Uzumaki versus Yaron Lichenstein," Fugaku announced as he moved back.

Because Krav Maga was mainly a defensive martial art, both combatants were given 7" knives made out of wood. Naruto went first so he could get a sense of Yaron's style and any weaknesses. He used a standard slash with a reverse wrist twist and used his right hand to force it into Yaron's left rib.

Yaron who saw the technique the blond was using, slammed the but of his wooden knife into the blonde's elbow and wrist joint. Naruto grunted in pain as his joints were immobilized; the elder fighter also used his leg to knock Naruto to the ground and end the match. Being clever fighter Naruto was, once he fell on the mat, the blond caught Yaron's knife with his feet and brought it down along with his hands and upper body. Overall, the Isreali was grounded; Naruto flipped up, grabbed Yaron's knife and used his to form a cross-cut warning on his neck.

 _'This kid is good, he even used his feet to plant my mine, so I can't escape,'_ "I yield," he spoke as Naruto got off him and shook his hand. Naruto took of the contacts and gave them back to Fugaku who placed them in a metal case.

"There we have it ladies and gentlemen, technology and skill can beat experience..." Fukagu said as he congratulated the 3 martial-artists. As he was talking, the SHARINGAN focused on someone in a distant building Naruto saw someone prone. It was nothing, until he zoomed in to see a person with a sniper rifle. The crowd saw this too, and Naruto intstantly reached for one of the security's Glock's. A bullet trajectory appeared in his vision and timed slowed down for the Uzumaki as he shot. The 50 cal. grinded against the smaller bullet, it didn't destry it, but blocked its path and ricocheted to one of the News vans. Multiple people with ARs and ski-masks started appearing.

"It's an ambush Mr. Fugaku, get back!" Naruto yelled as he shot 2 of them, the rest started to fire back. The crowd was in chaos and ran, the attackers ignored the civilans, _'This is a planned attack...'_ he thought as he grabbed the AS50.

Fugaku, Naruto, Yaron, and Bill left to the backside, instantly a mercenary popped out of no where. Instinct kicked in as Naruto no-scoped the him (MLG). Naruto grabbed his knife, radio, pistol, and AR. He gave the AR and AS50 to Yaron and Bill, "Take these and get Mr. Uchiha out of here!" he commanded in english. They were suprised the teenager took command instantly and responded.

A voice from the radio spoke up, "Iwayu! Is the target bagged?!"

"Sorry, but Iwayu is bleeding with a hole shredded though his abdomen," Naruto answered.

Once again the voice answered, "Well well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki. Or should I say, Arashi?"

Naruto's grip increased around the communication device, _'HOW!'_ "What do you want?"

"I want...Fugaku alive and you dead. Meet me 300 feet at the closed cafe. Its time for your punishment," voice ended and the static took over, Naruto crushed the walkie-talkie.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the location, dust and boxes surrounded the place, behind him the man he had spoken to walked up until they were 8 feet apart. He had a hood over his head, hiding his face, "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Funny, we met yesterday..." the man lifted his hood to reveal a burnt face. His flash was twisted and sickly, while having minature craters. His left eye was blind and the scarring met his nose. "Did you forget what you did to me!"

"Just asking, but what adult cares about their face like a 13 year-old girl?" the Uzumaki asked making Ibane's vein pop.

Angry at the boy's mockery, he charged at him, knife in hand. "I'M GOING TO CARVE YOUR FACE LIKE FRUIT!"

 _'Che, and I thought I was violent,_ He ducked from a knife stab and made a slash of his own. Ibane backed up, and swiped his blade against Naruto's cheek, making a slight gash. "That's only the beginning!" Ibane yelled and kicked Naruto's face making him fall on the floor.

Naruto's felt slightly weakened and slowed, _'Poison...'_ he thought as he wiped blood from his lip. He stood up and attempted to stab and slash mutliple times. The mercenary saw and opening and diagonally slashed Naruto's chest. "I'm gonna rip you into pieces then do the same to your loved ones and feed them to crows!"

In that one sentence, a flip-switched inside Naruto; one that he himself didn't want to. This man had threatened to hurt Sara, Yugao, his friends, and godfather/uncle. He had to pay the price, a hefty one. As th eblond got up again, Ibane saw something in his eyes. A glint, a murderous glistening that made him look dangerous. He swore that his eyes weren't blue, but had a dark glow. Using his newfound strength, Naruto ran at him.

His enemy pushed th eblade into his chest, but Naruto did something unexpected. He caught the flip-knife's blade with his hand. Blood drippled slightly as his grip didn't change. "You want to rip someone into pieces, why now have it happen to you?" the teenager spoke dangerously. He jabbed his blade into Ibane's gut and shredded it like cheesel the knife was thrusting into his chest and stomach at Mach 2. And to top it all, Naruto pushed him back and stabbed the knife through his temple. Blood splattered his shirt like a water balloon and left an ocean of crimson around him. Just then Fugaku, Yaron, Bill, and 5 security officers came in to see Naruto's gruesome work.

He stood there, and gave him a thumbs up, Fugaku was gad Naruto was alive. The blond started walking towards him, but suddenly he couldn't breathe. He put his finger on his chest wound and smelled his blood, then lifted his shirt to see sickly purple around the deep gash, "...curare..." he whispered before collapsing.

* * *

BTW Koten means revolution. So Naruto's bike is the Suzuki Revolution (according to google). Yes this was a filler, and did take long. But I joined a semi-pro CSGO team and stuff happened. Tell me what you think, D.M OUT!


	9. Chapter 9

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Voice Changer** "

"AI"

*Sound Effect*

 **D.M:** No comment, I'm too lazy to explain. And yes, I did get Curare from American History, it was used by Native Americans in bows and arrow...I'm just kidding. It's from _Arrow_. As a bonus, I came up with a way to add the **Rasengan** to the story. It was not easy and I am not a physicist so don;t flame me if you are!

* * *

"Where am I?" Naruto spoke as he opened his eyes. He was in the hospital plugged to an IV, EKG, and Oxygen Machine, he took of the oxygen mask around his face and attempted to sit up.

A man rushed to his side and stopped him, once Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light he could see it was Fugaku, "Careful, you are still recovering from Curare and Blood Loss."

"What happe..." the boy began as he carefully sat up remembering of the bloody murder he did. "What time is it?"

"3:00, everyone is in the hospital lobby asleep, except for Sara who is..." Fugaku moved to the side to reveal the teenage girl asleep on one of the chairs. "Rest, I'll explain everything in the morning."

The blond attempted to protest toward his uncle/boss's statement but his body was to exhausted to continue consciousness. Several hours later, he came to. "Naruto's awake!" Kiba told his friends.

Sara ran to him, kissed and hugged every ounce of nitrogen, oxygen, and carbon out of him, "Oh my god, you're awake. I was so worried, don't scare us like that again," she said as the girl sobbed with tears streaming down her cheek, her head buried in his chest.

I was awake a few hours ago talking to Fugaku, what happened?" he asked his friends.

Sasuke walked up to explain, "Naruto...that was 15 days ago."

"Your heart stopped and not just once," Ino cleared, "You DIED Naruto."

The blond had trouble believing what he heard, ' _I feel like I'm cheating death on a daily basis now.'_ "Well its been 2 weeks, and I am done sleeping," he got up with a grunt.

Just then the doctor walked in, "Well its good to see you living Mr. Uzumaki, fortunately the Curare has been flushed from your system, but you may suffer some hallucinations or headaches. I'll get the nurse to switch your bandages and you will be good to go."

"See, I'm alright, Sara-chan..." Naruto comforted.

* * *

"I missed the feel of my Koten," Naruto got on his cycle and sped away with his friends to go home. When the nurse examined his wounds at the hospital, it was still bloddy red but slighlty faded at the sides. Aside from a slight feeling of immortality, the teenagers drove to Naruto's house. "Ma'am, is this the Uzumaki Residence?"

Yugao recognized the voice and rushed to hug the blond as he walked through the door with his 12 friends, "I guess there is some catching up to do."

A few cookies, glasses of orange juice, and plenty of talk later, everything was explained. Though all was normal until Choji saw something on the new, "Uzumaki, come take a look at this!"

The group went to the living room to see the TV. It had Mebuki Haruno talking on it outside of Konoha General, "This is Mebuki Haruno and I am Live at Konoha General Hospital where local hero Naruto Uzumaki has been released after 15 days under recovery from a mercenary attack," the channel cut to an amateur video of Naruto at the SHARINGAN demo and another of him fighting the mercenaries from two weeks ago, "Becoming known as a local hero and the savior of Fugaku Uchiha, CEO of Uchiha Corporations. Along with this story I bring you one story: the Unmasking of Arashi."

Sara and Naruto looked at eachother with wide eyes then back at the screen. It cut to a person looking like Arashi on a podium, "I am the one who has been protecting this city for years now..." the figure first took of the mask to reveal neck level redish-brown hair and his eyes were ringed blue once the mask was off.

 _'An imposter, why am I not suprised. Dammit, I should have seen this coming...'_ Naruto thought as him and Sara let a relief of sigh pass. "Well, this was unexpected."

"Agreed, though it is strange that he would go through all the trouble of hiding his identity to eventually reveal it," Neji commented.

As the guests (excluding Sara left) Naruto ran upstairs with said girl, "Kurama run a facial recognition on the poser."

"Gotta give the bastard some props, I mean revealing himself while you were in limbo. Soooooo Sara, how is Naruto and Sara part 2?" the AI responded.

"Wha..." the blond began as the 5 screens each showed the video that the KYUUBI had recorded them of making love, the sound was more than convincing. The blond ran to the back of his PC, "Where's the fucking powercord?"

"Yeesh, calm down. I finished that facial recognition. The poser's name is Mizuki Uragirimono, court martialled from the military for attempting to steal arms. There was a sealed file which shows him being an ex-ANBU but he barely got in. This guy is a loser!" KYUUBIi explained as Naruto calmed down and back up. "Sara, you're not pregnant are you?"

The girl blushed even more and answered, "No, I took birth control. As much as I want children with Naruto, I don't think he is currently suited for him...yet."

Her lover put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. They were about to start another session until KYUUBI interrupted them by opening a schematics file with a drawing of a glove and designs around the palm, the name was 'Prototype R1'.

"You got it?" the boy asked.

"Please, this was child's work, wanna begin?" he sent a file to the printer and said machine started printing it onto paper.

"What is this?" Sara asked as she looked at the schematic.

"This," the Uzumaki Teenager explained, "Is a plan for a military prototype that Uchiha Corp was designing, the lead of it was my father. But in his passing it was shut down and the files were lead to becoming classified. I will complete it and utilize it. Wanna help me?" he gave her his fox smile.

She smiled back and the 3 began. Sara brought out multiple tools, Naruto began to work on building the circuitry, and the AI coded the chip. The once clean, black desk was now messy with solidified sodder, papers, pens, sweat, wires, transistors, capacitors, and such. Once finished Naruto turned on his computer's camera to record. "Alright, Protoype R1 test #1."

The glove was snug on the blond's hand. It was of course black, but it had metal around the palm and scaling up his finger's like a skeleton. In the middle was a flat, circulat bit that seemed to be able to rotate. It was 1/8 of an inch in diameter so it was not bulging. 6 wires ran from the wrist on to a car battery on the floor. Naruto turned on the device, the rotating bit spun at almost breaking point. A small sphere of electricity formed around the bit 2 inches in diameter. He put his finger's near edge of the sphere, as it slightly created a pull, the electric sphere increased in size. Naruto chuchkled nervously, but as he did the sphere burst and his glove caught on fire, "SARA, GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

The girl ran to grab the metal container and sprayed it on the boy's burning hand. He took of the glove to reveal 2nd degree burns. "Well, let's patch this up and try again."

This brought horror to Sara, "ARE YOU CRAZY NARUTO! YOU JUST GOT OUT OF THE DAMN HOSPITAL, AND YOU WANT TO END UP BACK IN THERE!" she shrieked as a finger met her lips.

"Don't worry, its just a slight burn. We both know I've had worse. I've been away from you for 2 weeks and I'm not leaving," he replied. This allowed the 2 to continue as KYUUBI rolled his pixelized eyes. The trio continued 5 more times, several times the sphere didn't even form.

"What are we trying to accomplish here, Naruto-kun?"

"The metal bit you see here, rotates at a high speed, enough so that it discharges a unstable amount of energy. The metal casing around the bit and on the fingers create a sort of repel effect that stabilizes it. Along with some circuitry that controls the output of the energy, a sphere of pure electrical energy is created. While being small, the tips of the gloves, pull on the particles forcing them to expand by adding more energy to the sphere. As the bit rotates, the 2nd input energy stabilizes and continues to rotate in perfect synchronization," he explained.

"Since when did you become a quantum-mechanic physicist?" Sara asked with interest.

He answered by folding his arms to the back of his head, leaning back, and closing his eyes, "Last night, I read up on my dad's papers and research for it. I need your help on a power source, as you know I can carry a battery on my back wherever I go."

"What if you created energy capsules. They could contain enough energy for a single use of the Prototype," Kurama explained.

"Perfect, if I can contain electricity and put it make it into pure energy then..."

"NO! First, you need to sleep. Its 1 AM, and both of us are exhausted," Sara scolded.

"But..." Naruto argued but the redheaded girl was very firm on her point, "Fine. I'll sleep on the floor, you take the bed," he said as Naruto tossed a pillow on the ground only to be stopped.

"We've slept together once, its the same thing. Just actual sleeping," Sara got into the bed, Naruto was truthfully to tired to argue and got in with her, "Good night Naruto-kun."

"Night Sara," he said as Kurama turned of the lights though the house's security system.

* * *

The couple woke up with a scream, Naruto instantly shot up to see his mother in horror looking at them, "You two...had..."

"Mom, its not what you think. We just slept together," though in modern times as today, that term in used in the wrong way and Yugao had no difference in expression.

Sara got up to explain, "Mrs. Uzumaki, I was helping Naruto catch up in school. We got side-tracked by a project, soon we were tired. So yes we did sleep, but ONLY sleep. Nothing else."

Yugao just left the room and went downstairs, a few minutes later everything was less awkward and the 2 classmates continued the prototype. "I'm gonna go home, good luck with the prototype."

"Thanks, be safe..." Naruto replied as he continued to to work. Sara just sighed at his focus, _'This is what I was afraid of,'_ she thought and left.

A few more hours passed as he continued to work, "Alright finally finished. Let's hope this one does not blow up like the 4th variation or short circuit like the 10th," he put on the glove and prepped the glove for the energy discharge."

"You forgot about number 1 catching on fire, and I think I may have located the poser. His past cell phone single was at West Borough Crest Community, Mansion 3."

"Mansion, let me guess...endorsements?" Naruto asked as he walked to the closet to get his uniform and such.

"Yup, a partnership with Redbull. From Zero to a so called "Hero" in 12 hours. Take the karambit, you've never used it. It seems wrong to have it collect dust," Kurama told Naruto as he put the knife on his belt. The blond took out the blade and looked at the blood stains. His blood stains. After a brief flashback he was dressed. "Quickly test it out, c'mon I can only simulate what would happen."

"Here goes nothing," Naruto turned on the prototype, as the bit spun the sphere of energy formed. Naruto put his fingers near the ball and retracted them, increases the size. As he did it was stable, once done the sphere was the size of a grapefruit Naruto slammed it against a training dummy he had at the edge of his room. The impact created a circular burn crater around 2 inches deep. "Damn, I need to lower the input," with that comment he jumped out the window and swung into the city.

* * *

While entering the manor, Arashi noticed yelling from inside. He carefully approached the window to see a man with light blue hair and bluish-green, and an arrogant face dressed in a silk shirt and pants, "NO! I want the branding done by tomorrow. Not next month, not next week. TOMORROW!" a man yelled as he shut his phone in frustration and went to his fridge. He opened it and grabbed a bottle and popped it open. As soon as he closed the fridge door, a knife was thrown at the bottle shattering it and spilling the alcohol on the floor.

Mizuki yelped as he looked to his right to see Arashi, " **Mizuki Uragirimono** **, you have falsely gained my identity** **for your own personal greed.** "

"Yeah yeah buddy, how much money do you want?" Aoi said as he wen tback to the fridge, "I'll give you 5,000 if you get the hell out of my house and not come ba.."

Just before Mizuki left to get another bottle, he was kicked and a tanto was thrown at his shirt, forcefully pinning him. Arashi brought out the karambit from the back of his belt and put it against his neck, " **Listen poser, the last thing I need is someone like you getting in my way. And don't think I know who you are, Mizuki. How you were forced to leave from the ANBU and the only reason you got in was because your father was a squadron leader and bribed some of the exam proctors. Tell the press you are an imposter and I will leave**."

The blue-haired man started sweated, but his expression changed when he saw the curved blade of the Karambit, "How did you get Yugao's knife? Only she would have a blue and gold colored blade."

 _'Did he just say 'Yugao's knife?'_ questions flooded Naruto's head as he 'asked' for an answer, " **What do you mean**?"

"I mean my ex-ANBU teammate, we were in a squad of 3 on a task of killing a target and his son. Three years later, she disappeared," he stammered as the blade slightly drew blood from his neck.

Arashi looked away to process all of this, causing Mizuki to find an open window and punch the figure away. Using his free hand, the man grabbed the tanto and swung it at Arashi. Suprisingly he caught the blade with his bare hands, " **Like it? Custom Graphene gloves. Stronger than Kevlar, full flexibility, and much lighter**."

Using the ring handle of the knife, he smacked in on the imposter's head causing him to stumble back. As his head throbbed, Mizuki managed to press a button labeled 'Panic.' 4 armed body guards rushed in with HKP2000's and surrounded Arashi, _'I don't have time for this shit...'_ Naruto grabbed mutiple smoke pellets and threw them an the ground creating an overkill of a smokescreen. Needless to say, he escaped.

Once home, he crashed on the bed like a cinderblock and quickly fell asleep. In the morning he went downstairs to talk with his 'mother,' "Hey mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie," Yugao replied as she cracked an egg onto the pan.

"Why did you kill my father and try to kill me?" Instantly her head lashed to face him. Her brown eyes fixated on his cold, steel blue ones. His posture remained rigid, his fists were clenched, and his teeth almost creaked with pressure. "WHY?!"

* * *

Uragirimono means 'traitor' so I thought it might fir him. Sorry, about the inactivity. I've been really busy and may have a plan for another story but it will take me a while. Thinking back on how long this story was supposed to be I may shorten it. Nonetheless, it will be finished. Sorry and Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Voice Changer** "

"AI"

*Sound Effect*

 **D.M:** Help, I need caffine...Can't continue. Want to finish Chapter 1 of sequel *Whip* AH!

 **WelshDragon18** : Keep typing or I keep whipping. Plus its a Thanksgiving break

* * *

"Why! Tell me dammit!" Naruto yelled as his fist crashed upon the table. Yugao flinched back not expecting an action as such by him. "Are you planning on finishing the job, like all those years back?"

"I-How do you even know?" she protested.

He grabbed his book bag and brought out 2 objects. Those objects were his mask and his cloak, "You always did train me to be the best..."

"You, no..its so clear now," Yugao smiled at him, "You are like your fath-"

"STOP PLAYING MINDGAME, JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" the blond yelled as he started to loose self-control. His eyes promised hatred and bloodlust. He soon calmed down realizing that his thoughts were becoming more and more violent, "Please kaa-san," he fell on his knees. Naruto's eyes were flooded with tears.

Yugao walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Get up, I didn't raise a crybaby did I?" Naruto smiled and chuckled a bit, "Good, now get up so I can explain."

They both sat at the dinner table and Naruto allowed his adopted mother explained. She went to her room and brought an envelope. "As you know, your father, mother, and godfather met on a Black-Ops mission. Kushina and I were high school friends, we joked about traveling the world and becoming soldiers. Little did we know, that one mission would seal our fates. Before she and I sabotaged Ame's nukes, we were top in the academy. Deadly but sexy, as Minato used to joke on the plane," she showed Naruto a picture of Yugao and his mother's graduation and another of Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and her in combat uniforms with their arms around eachother's necks in a friendly manner, all smiling, "Once all of did meet, Kushina actually found your father irratating from his nature to care for his teammates more than himself. He was one of the greatest marksmen earning him the name "The Yellow Flash" because a streak of blond hair could be seen before he aimed and pulled the trigger. Your mother was given the name "Crimson Death" of course from her hair. After Minato recovered from taking multiple bullets for Kushina, she felt embarrassed that she insulted the person who saved her life. 9 months later, you were born."

Naruto smiled and shook his head before speaking, "But how does this..."

"Now is where I begin. During Kushina's pregnancy, all of us except for me quit the military. Minato joined Fugaku company which he inherited as an Uchiha. They worked on AI's that were created for the benefiet of mankind. Some would watch over people ensure their safety, others would used their near infinite IQ to research new alternate energy sources, and the rest would serve cyber-espionage agents, capable of hacking any device. To keep them from becoming sentient and making 'Terminator' reality, Minato programmed them with emotions similar to humans, not pure but enough to understand why humans make the choices they do. During this, I was signed up for a different Black Ops task force."

"ANBU," Naruto answered.

"Precisely, our mission was to find and locate the source code for the KYUUBI Program, the strongest, most intelligent AI in existence. One that could do what you could in mere seconds and even more; no offense. The only one who knew was Minato, because all Fugaku did was fund the project and supervise. That night, 10 years ago, I was given 2 missions. One by the leader of ANBU, Danzo Shimura and other by General Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen knew that Minato would die rather than give up the KYUUBI software along with you, so he asked me to save you and Minato so that he could unlock the genetic code for KYUUBI and locate Danzo. Without him, Danzo is untouchable and his immunity keeps him in a golden palace. 3 of us went to your father's house, he still had his combat skills and defeated me not knowing. That was when...when... *sob* my teammate Mizuki shoved a sword through his chest."

Naruto hugged Yugao handing her a napkin so she could wipe her eyes. When she began talking again, her voice was slightly shaky, "When it was time to kill you, I volunteered. It was the hardest thing I have ever done *sob*. I made sure that when I *sob* stabbed you, you would bleed but not *sob* die. I'm sorry for everything I've done Naruto," now she was full on crying.

Naruto wiped her tears off, "C'mon, there's someone I want you to talk to," he led her into his room which was a bit of a mess, "Kurama, you can appear now."

"Yugao?" Kurama asked as Naruto's monitor showed the pixelized fox face.

Said purple-haired woman was taken aback, "You have the KYUUBI in your room?!"

"The "KYUUBI" has a name. A name of great glory: KURAMA! Be warned mortals of my power!" he responed pompously.

"Is he always such a dick?" she 'whispered' ticking the AI off.

"So now that there are no secrets, it makes what I wanted to tell you so much easier. Mizuki is holding a party in honor of his victories in cleansing the city. Which we both know is trap to lure you. Sooo what I am thinking is that we use it as a location to expose him. I tapped into his mansion's security feed and recorded your encounter with him and a little extra, enjoy...," the fox went offline and sent Naruto the video via email.

"I KNEW HE LOOKED FAMILIER. The guy on the news pretending to be Arashi was Mizuki!" Yugao looked at Naruto who was borderline murderous from the look in his eyes. "Naruto, do you still have your tux?" he smiled at her.

* * *

[5 Days Later, Konoha Grand Hall]

"Kaa-san, are you ready?" Naruto spoke through his com-link. Because is was a formal gathering, he wore a blue dress shirt, black pants, a black dress jacket. Both of them were at a the party. He was wearing a His hair was slightly less messy, but still spiky. Yugao wore a red dress were the right leg was cut open for fashion. Suprisingly Sara was there, along with not so suprising Fugaku and Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to see our great 'hero'," Naruto answered sarcastically. The two Uchihas easily understood his sarcasm.

"I don't think he is actually Arashi. From what we really know about him, he kept his identity a secret for almost 3 years. But all of a sudden he comes out and reveals himself, something is off," Fugaku informed them.

Sasuke scoffed slightly, "Either that tou-san, or you are mad that Hiashi is here and he tried to buy the patent for your SHARINGAN," Sasuke pointed to a man around 5'10" wearing a white tuxedo. His face was stern but next to him was Hinata wearing a purple dress along with Hanabi wearing a pink one.

"Hello Hinata, Hanabi, Mr. Hyuuga," Naruto greeted and shook Hiashi's hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right? I have heard much about you. Impressive display at the public demo; if you are interested in checking out our technology, you're welcome," Hiashi offered with a semi-smile. Fugaku reached up and put his hand up on Naruto's shoulder.

"Not trying to steal my godson to help you with BYAKUGAN? God knows how much bad that has caused than good."

"I think we will let him decide his future. Have a good evening, Uchiha-san, Naruto-san," Hiashi left with his daughters. Hinata managed to mouth 'sorry' while pointing to her father, Naruto smiled at her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we proudly announce the man of the evening. The one, great, heroic Arashi!" a voice from the speaker announced as Mizuki walked from the entrance, he was wearing a simple silk suit under his 'cloak.'

Naruto carefully watched him, moving around the area as Mizuki continued to speak, "First of all I would like to thank you all for being here this evening. It means alot to me to see that people appreciate everything I have done for this cit-" he was interrupted as the projecter behind him turned on. It was angled reverse at the back so you could see whatever it was projecting without a person's shadow.

Naruto pressed a play button on his phone, which then played a video of Arashi, " **Mizuki Uragririmono, you have scammed these innocent people to think you are me, you act as a justice when you have commited crime** ," the projection then switched to Naruto's encounter wiht Mizuki with audio showing the audience that he would just pay a person if he stopped, and by the knife throwing: Mizuki wasn't the real Arashi. Next it played a CCTV footage of Mizuki doing Arms Dealings, Drug Trade, and murder, " **If you really are Arashi, then throw this at me**."

As soon as the video's last word ended, a knife was thrown a few inches near Mizuki's face, it grazed him creating a slight line of crimson to appear. Everyone looked to the entrance to see Arashi wearing an all black suit with a silver tie. His mask was on, but his hair was pure crimson, as if he drenched it in blood. Everyone took our their phones to get a video. Naruto then began to taunt the blue-haired imposter, " **What are you waiting for...Arashi**."

Mizuki started sweating at this humilation, _'Why now?! Dammit, when I find who he is, I'm gonna rip him to shreds with my chainsaw,'_ He grabbed the knife and sloppily threw it at Arashi. It was heading 3 feet away towards a woman in the crowd; Arashi side-stepping and caught it with 2 fingers mid-air without moving his head.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, this man is a fake. A criminal, scum who feed upon the weak and innocent. Not only has he lied to you, but also ruined lives with drug trade, arms dealing, and murder. He is yours**..." Arashi threw done a smoke pellet creating a rather large smoke screen.

Everyone now stared at Mizuki who stammered to speak, Sara walked up to him with a cup of Coke and threw it in his face. This caused everyone else to throw various items and food at Mizuki. He ran to the back of the stage where through and exit, he drove to his house. There int he driveway was Arashi in his full cloaked glory leaned next oto his motor cycle. " **About time**."

"You!" the imposter exclaimed.

Naruto got up and provoked the already fuming Mizuki, " **Yeah me, dumbass**."

"You ruined my life!" he yelled not knowing that the vigilante infront of him was on his phone.

He went to Mizuki and showed him a phone, **"Here check out this vine** ," once he was one foot away from the blue haired man, Arashi punched his stomach. Mizuki hunched over in pain; he saw a moment to do a spin kick sending Mizuki sprawling on the ground, "What did I ever do to you? I offered you thousands to stop!"

" **You probably don't recognize me, let me show you** ," Arashi took of his mask and pulled back his hood to reveal his golden blonde hair and steel blue eyes.

The ex-ANBU's reaction was one worthy to be seen, he started to crawl back in fear, "NO NO, I KILLED YOU. HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

" **Right fa** mily, wrong generation," Naruto turned of his voice changer.

"You're the brat, but you died! I saw you bleed to death!" the Uragirimono screamed not wanting to believe the blonde.

"Maybe you will also remember this," Naruto produced a short katana, a very familiar katana.

"No, how did yo-"

"You left this there, still stabbed into my father's chest. Burying this sword in your chest is one thing that will be accomplished tonight," Naruto pulled up his right sleeve to reveal a glove with a mechanical mechanism and a small metal chamber on his arm. He opened chamber and put in a small cartridge the size of an SD card and thickness of 2 quarters, "See this? It is pure compressed electricity pellet; once i place it in here, it works as ammunition. But instead of a bullet, it becomes source for its use, as such."

He activated the machine, a metallic hum became heard as the bit gained speed; soon a small sphere of energy formed and Naruto expanded it. Mizuki watched in jealousy and awe as it became the size of a grapefruit and rotated with great velocity, "I call this _Rasengan_!" Naruto shoved the sphere into Mizuki's chest. Not only was he electrocuted, but the energy's high density and speed charred and twisted his flesh, "Right now your muscles, veins, arteries, and skin have been ruptured and twisted. Your chest will start to feel heavy; it is because of an electrical surge and pressure of the _Rasengan_. You won't die, but now you are weak and bleeding internally."

Naruto unsheathed the katana an put it against Mizuki's neck, "Please show mercy..." he croaked out, "Please get me help..."

"Did you do show mercy to my father? Did you get him help?! Huh, did you?" Naruto picked him up by his hair and stabbed the blade strait through his heart, _'For you otou-san_ _.'_

As Naruto was cleaning his blade he got a phone call. It was his mother, "It's done. 1 more person to go."

"Okay," Yugao answered, "Drive safely," she ended the call. While Naruto was on the freeway with his cloak and weapons in his backpack, he had received another call.

 _'Weird, no one usually calls me at this hours. I mean its freaking 11:21 at a school night!'_ "Hello," Naruto asked as he pressed a button on his Bluetooth earpiece.

"Did you plan on all of that happening?" a girl spoke. Naruto recognized it as Sara's, "But something about her seemed a bit off. Her voice was slightly calm rather than her sweet and caring; Naruto just thought she was tired.

"Yeah, I sliced off Mizuki's head and put in a box. It should be sent to Alaska soon," Naruto joked, "Just kidding, but seriously he is dead. To sum things up because I'm on the freeway, he killed my father."

"Okay just remember t-" her voice was cut off and muffled. She started struggling as if she was being choked, "NARUTO!"

"SARA!" he yelled quickly taking an exit and going to her place. Suddenly a thick, male voice was spoken on the phone.

It seemed rather aged, "Hello boy..."

"I swear to god, if you even lay a singer finger. I'll-" he threatened only to be cut off.

"You'll what? Kill me? Don't you even try to threaten me Mr. Namikaze," Naruto's eyes widened, "I know all you you, Arashi. If you even think to make this public, the girl will die and I will expose you," with that he ended the call. leaving Naruto honed to kill violently.

Naruto finally got to her house and put on his cloak. His eyes showed bloody murder as he had his tanto gripped tightly as possible, he approached the room and entered from the window. She always let in open for him, incase he ever stopped by; the room was a mess. A real struggle had occurred. Instantly 2 masked people jumped out with katana. Naruto pulled a Neo and leaned back letting the two blades scissor slice the air. Using their shock, Naruto grabbed their side-arms and pulled the trigger twice each. Both of the lifeless bodies drop on the ground with a slight blood spatter, " **Kurama, we got ANBU. They took...** **.Sara** "

"Oh shit kid, you alrigh-" Kurama spoke as he tried to comfort the heartbroken blond.

" **Just trace the DAMN SIGNAL**!" Naruto cut the comlink and left a letter for Zakubi. He left home worried, lost, and even more vengeful.

* * *

Zakubi walked down the hall with groceries in her arms; as her door came up, multiple police officers were there inspecting the scene and collecting evidence. She went to the nearest police officer (Anko), "Why are all these people in my house? What are there blood splatters? Where is my daughter?!"

"Ma'am, please calm down," Anko attempted. As she did, the detective told her, "Your daughter has been kidnapped. The vigilante was here and 2 mercenaries attempted to kill him, he fought back explaining the blood. This letter explains everything..." she handed the distraught mother a letter.

 _'Hello,_

 _I am dearly sorry for this. Your daughter, Sara Hayami, has been kidnapped. I got here as fast as I could but when I did 2 people jumped at me. With my reflexed I dodged decapitation and killed them. But for once I felt happy that I killed. I swear upon my life, I fill find your daughter and bring her home. Tell the chief to call General Hiruzen Sarutobi and inform him, "ANBU are active. Cat wants to meet him" I am sorry once again._

 _-Arashi'_

The note was written in crimson ink, making it look like blood. The woman fell to her knees and cried as the realization of her daughter came to her.

* * *

Naruto was walking into his home, his face as grim but hostile. As he walked inside, Yugao waited for him. She walked up to him with a smile, "So how did it go?"

"Sara..." Naruto muttered, "she.."

"What happened, Naruto?"

"ANBU took her," the blond's hair covered his eyes as tears fell down his cheek and onto to the ground. His smile or laugh never returned; all that was left was pure hatred.


	11. Chapter 11

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Voice Changer** "

"AI"

*Sound Effect*

* * *

It had been 3 days and Naruto had lost every amount of light that his eyes used to have. He stopped socializing and making jokes, his head always looked down. He barely ever went out except for school and in the night to search for Sara. He was currently walking home from school because his Suzuki Koten was getting fixed. As he was, he received a call from Fugaku, "Hello?"

"Hello, I got the schematics on this _Rasengan_. I'm surprised you were able to complete it. My engineers developed a way to compress energy from antiprotonic reactions into capsules similar to your energy capsules; I informed them of the design by stating it could be possible for a military contract. Come by tomorrow to test them out. Oh and by the way, your mother called. She said that se wants to talk to you," Fugaku then ended the call. Naruto thought back on when he told his godfather the truth.

 ** _[ Flashback ]_**

It was still the night Sara was kidnapped; on his way back, Naruto dialed Fugaku's cell, "I need to tell you something."

"Go on, my boy..." Fugaku requested.

Naruto sighed and spoke, "I need your help, I am Arashi. If you check your skype, it will give you all proof you need in the form of documents and pictures. I'm sure that you know of an Organization known as ANBU?"

"Yes, I have had my fair share of experience."

"They know who I am, and they took Sara. So please help me find her, you have resources and technology I cannot obtain. Will you?"

Fugaku thought for a bit, "Okay. This is a bit to take in. Though I must say, you remind me of your parents; they would be proud. When do we begin?"

 ** _[ Flashback close]_**

On his way back, a Koenigsegg drove up to Naruto, Sasuke's Koenigsegg CCX. Inside was Ino, Kiba, and of course Sasuke, "Get in, we're going to do a bunch of stuff."

"I'm alright," Naruto turned forward and began to walk. Ino had now had enough.

"You know what?! I'm tired of your attitude, always brooding and sitting alone. Grow up dammit!" she slapped Naruto. But mid-air, Naruto caught her wrist and held it firmly.

His dead, blue eyes looked at her baby blue ones, "Do you know what it's like to have lost all of your family and then left for dead? Do you know what it's like to lose someone you loved dearly? A person who filled a void in your heart that slowly ate away your soul. You know nothing," the Uzumaki finished with venom. He left her hand go and she was taken aback and in slight fear of Naruto's voice and how hostile he was. For the second time, he ignored his friends and continued to walk.

Sasuke opened his door and walked up to Naruto to tap him on the shoulder, "What n- *thud*"

The Uchiha just threw a right hook at Naruto, who wiped slight blood that originated from his lip. He swiped and Sasuke's leg and got on top of him to return the right hook. The two were full out in combat now; enough so that Kiba had to restraint Naruto from the raven-haired teen and Ino vice versa on Sasuke.

"What the hell are you even talking about, dumbass?! No one left you for dead!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto pulled up his shirt and jacket to reveal the scars from Yugao's Karambit still visible on his chest, "Like I said, you know nothing," he ran away with intense speed leaving his 3 friends to wonder, what was it about Naruto that they didn't know.

Once he was home the lights were out and Yugao was standing in her night gown and a bathrobe, "Dinner is on the table. I have to tell you something."

The two sat down and the purple haired woman began, "I know how you feel but-"

Naruto kicked back the chair and left, "I did not come here to talk to you to waste my time," the saddened teenager walked upstairs and passed out on his computer.

 _'What do I do, Kushina?'_

* * *

Next morning, Naruto took a bus to the Uchiha building, "I'm here Uncle."

"Walk with me, Naruto," the two started walking towards the same testing room that Naruto had worked on for the SHARINGAN, "The design is finished and theoretically stable. Would you like to test it?"

"Sure," Naruto put on the glove, stepped inside the testing chamber, and activated it. As the energy was focused, it felt more heavy and dense. The _Rasengan_ also formed quickly and brightly, "Where do I release it!" he yelled.

"Use the padding on the wall!" Fugaku yelled back. The blond slammed the bright sphere into the padding. He could feel the vibrations if the _Rasengan_ as is destroyed the wall. The aftermath was the padding being completely torn and a good chunk of the wall turned into rubble. "Nice"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto inquired as he took of the device and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I know what you are going through-" Naruto got up. By reaction, Fugaku grabbed his shoulder and forcefully made him sit, "No, you will listen! Everyone around you is worried! Your father went through this same thing when he lost Kushina. You wanna know what made him feel better?"

Naruto's hair covered his eyes, giving his face a dark look, he sat silent. The billionaire continued, "Others. I took him drinking with some friends. One of them was Kakashi and Asuma, from my Standard Military days. Ironically, they became teachers at your high school. Hang out with your friends, Sasuke told me there's a party near the beach."

Naruto's head was still hung, he looked up and smiled, "Thank you, Oji!" he left the room and ran to get his bike from the shop.

 _'That boy...'_

* * *

"Kurama? You online?" Naruto said through the coms after getting his bike.

"I don't have an-" he started but was interrupted.

"No, not that. Find Sasuke."

"He's at the West Beach near the bay and sewers, why?"

"I'm done being a brat, it's time I face reality."

"Finally, tell me when you get laid...again," the AI cut the comlink.

 _'How can a computer program be so perverted?'_ While Naruto was in his thoughts, he heard loud music but came across a problem. The gate that allowed people to enter was locked. So either he had to take the long way around the beach, or jump his bike over it landing into the party itself. **(My story, my imagination. Also we know what choice he makes)**

Sasuke was dancing to the loud EDM while a girl grinded her hips to his chest. Suddenly he got a text from Naruto: 'Look up.' _'What the hell does that mean?'_ as he was thinking he heard a loud roar of an engine, _'Ah shit...'_ "CLEAR THE AREA!"

Naruto put his bike on full throttle as the vehicle jumped over the gates, "WOOHOOO!" he shrieked as the blond almost flew through the air. It wasn't too long before gravity kicked in and he landed into the sand creating a large thud, suddenly the music stopped and everyone stared at a person wearing a helmet, who jumped a 7 foot gate on his bike. He took off his helmet to reveal a smile that even caused some of the girls to blush, "What, I thought this was a party?"

As he said that the music returned to its eardrum bursting level and the chaos continued. In the midst, Ino found Naruto, "I thought you weren't coming?" she asked as she continued to dance with Naruto.

"I have my reasons, may I?" he replied asking for Ino's hand. She smiled and accepted. Needless to say, it was as if Sara had no existence.

Once the song ended, Ino put her mouth to Naruto's ear to whisper, "If you and Sara ever break up, I'm here for you. I'll be right back."

Naruto blushed as she left with a certain 'sway.' Kiba saw this and smacked Naruto on his back, "Damn, you gotta teach me."

"It's a gift," they left to get drinks from a nearby table. Naruto poured himself a cup of Sake; even though a good amount of people encouraged him to drink, it was rare for him to. Now, it seemed like a good occasion. As he did, a man with dark blond hair walked up to him and gave him a phone and left a letter in his pocket.

"Good luck, Namikaze-san."

Naruto quickly turned around but lost whoever spoke his name. He looking into his pockets to see a phone and a note: 'You have 24 hours to hand me KYUUBI or she dies.'

Naruto turned on the phone to see a picture of Sara tied up with zip ties. Tape was on her mouth and her eyes were red from crying, below the caption read 'She's safe...for now.'

The blond turned around to be met by Ino once again, "So, round two?"

"Can't I have to go," Naruto quickly put on his helmet, "Thanks for everything Ino-chan," he gave her a kiss to the cheek and left.

* * *

"Wake up Kurama, we don't have much time," Naruto rushed in and turned on his PC. Yugao was already asleep so he had to be careful.

"What?" The Uzumaki plugged in the phone that was given to him and went to the picture. The AI analyzed the picture, "Damn, you alright?"

"They want me to turn you in to free Sara-chan," Out of frustration, Naruto began rubbing his face roughly, "I wanna save her, but for the one time in my life...I'm powerless."

"Wait a minute, zoom in on her eyes, and flip the image, "Naruto did and he saw a blurry face in Sara's teary eyes. "Sharpen the image, increase the contrast, and lower the saturation."

The face shown was none other than..."Lieutenant General Danzo Shimura. That slimy bastard."

"You know him?"

KYUUBi's voice darkened and became serious, "He's is one of the most shadiest military leaders you will ever know. I've been cracking a heavily encrypted file about ANBU. One that I have calculated to take 3 months for me to decrypt it. 3 MONTHS! Aside from a shocking realization, I suspect Danzo possibly leading ANBU. But I know for sure, he is involved. Ask you mother, and prepare your blades; it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

* * *

 ** _[ Next Morning ]_**

After asking Yugao, Kurama's suspicions were correct. Danzo wasn't just involved with ANBU, he was leading it. This information had created a new mindset for the teenager: vengence and justice. While he was looking into their operations from what data Kurama had cracked, he was taken aback, "JFK, Bengazi, Perl Harbor, 9/11, Cartel Drug Trade... they are all involved."

"I know, they need to be stopped. But what is worse that the ANBU were founded centuries ago in feudal Japan to secure the nation and assist others. How this happened it beyond me," KYUUBI's pixelized face went grim, "I know how you feel about killing, but I ask of you...massacre them. For humanitu's benefiet, will you...Naruto?"

Instantly, Naruto looked up at the external camera (basically Kurama's eyes), "You didn't call me kid?"

"I know you've grown up, now get back Sara and show them what it means to be a Namikaze," he motivated.

The blond's reaction was like Lee, "YOSH! LET'S DO THIS!"

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Yugao yelled from downstairs. Kurama just had a 'really?' expression that left Naruto scratching the back of his head.

After hours of preparing, it was sundown. Naruto was dressed in his usual attire but there were many differences. For one he had all of his katanas, wakizashis, tantos, knives, and weapons in a duffel bag. His father's pistol was strapped on his leg. Instead of wearing his hood on, it was off revealing his spiky blond hair that now had black highlights. His mask was different; instead of the usual 'Smiling Slit' as Sara called it, Naruto wore a bloody-red fox mask with 3 black, diagonal slashes. It was something about them, something feral that he liked. "It's time…" Naruto said as he looked at his G-Shock.

"I know, are you sure this will work?"

"No," Kurama laughed, "But I know one thing. Tonight…blood will rain from the sky."

"Your words? Or the lyrics of an emo song that Uchiha listens to?" the AI joked. Naruto chuckled, "Remember to make that last stop." Once he finished, KYUUBI loaded himself on a Solid State Drive, then he used a highly complex compression process to store himself onto Naruto's phone, which Naruto placed in his cargo pants' pocket.

On his way to the 'last stop,' the blond opened skype and activated the cellular voice shifter, he drove as the call connected.

 **[In the Hyuuga Mansion]**

Hinata was on her bed doing her Calculus homework, her pencil tapped intensely as her thoughts raced. What was complex algorithms of number sequences became a figure. A figure with a mask, cloak, and tanto's in hand. She imagined reaching for his face and pulling down the mask revealing….

"*Skype Call Ringtone, which is annoying as fuck*" Hinata groaned as she got up and walked to her desk; the Skype contact was labeled 'Him' and a photo of the kanji for 'Storm.' _'Oh my gosh, it's him!'_ Hinata squealed inside her head. She instantly put on her headset and answered the call.

" **Hinata-san, I need your help. For reasons, I cannot go into detail but I will send you a program. This is an AI that will help you guide me through what I have planned. If you accept, open the program if not then…well…thanks anyway** , he hung the call. The Hyuuga Inc. heiress received a .zip file with a 314 MB size. Once it was unzipped, he desktop went black and a matrix sequence played on the screen. From the characters, a face formed. A face of a pixelized fox.

"Hello Hinata, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is KYUUBI and I am a highly complex AI. Now please listen very carefully to what I am going to explain…" KYUUBI informed as he connected to Naruto's comlink.

 **[Back to Arashi: Inside Uchiha Corp: Experimental Tech Division: SHARINGAN and _Rasengan_ Testing Rooms]**

 _'The last things I need, sorry Uncle,'_ Arashi grabbed the lenses and put on the gloves. When he left, he placed a folded note on the passed out guards that were 'napping.' The location on the phone took Naruto outside of the city; the longitude and latitude coordinates led to a bunker of sorts. " **KYUUBI, how does the satellite image look** **and did you make the call**?"

"Technically, this facility doesn't even exist. Hinata can't even find a single signal. And yes I did **(** **AN: Tongue Twister: Single Signal. Say it 5 times as fast)"**

"He's right, the reception is low. Too low, I think there is someone jamming every signal in the spectrum. How are we even communicating?" Hinata asked them.

" **Trade secret…** " Arashi opened the duffel bag and strapped every blade, every piece of sharpened metal he had in there onto his body. " **I'm going in**."

A few step inside, all traces of light went out; automatically, Kurama activated the Night Vision Mode. He had uploaded himself to the SHARINGAN so Naruto wouldn't have to speak to switch functions. Arashi's eyes gazed around the now perfectly lit environment, he could see slight movement from the roof and metal beams above him, _'I feel like I'm going to combat against an army. Which I most likely am...'_

The lights turned on and 2 men walked out of nowhere. He wore black pants and a black button-down shirt that went vertical on the left side of his chest. The man's face was aged but still lively. He had a cane made of polished wood. To his side was a man in his early 30s or late 20's with blue hair which was a bit spiky but tied back into a pony tail. He wore the standard ANBU uniform with a white monkey mask with a red vertical line on its left side, going down its face. "Glad to have you here, Mr. Namikaze. Do you have what we requested?" the aged man asked.

" **First you tell me who you two are** ," Arashi asked.

The blue-haired man smiled, taking off his mask revealing round glasses on his face, "My my Naruto, you've grown up…"

Arashi growled as he angled his mask onto the side of his head. "Kid, we found a signal. I'm in and Hinata has the cameras," Kurama told him. Hinata was taken aback as she saw that the person under the mask was none other than Naruto, "Girl, why are you surprised it it's him? I mean he has training, resources, and motive! Does everyone in this city have an IQ in the double digits?"

Hinata laughed a bit but went back to scanning the network, "Naruto, I found Sara. She's 2 levels below you. Don't worry she's alive. And, KYUUBI filled me in on your mission. We can talk later."

The aged man spoke up, "I am Danzo Shimura and this is, well you can call him Kabuto," KYUUBI and Hinata mapped their face to use their biometrics to search for any data about them. Naruto already had enough knowledge about Danzo, the blond had even read his book about military tactics and planning. But this Kabuto character was a stranger, "Now that we have told you, give us the software."

"And if I refuse?" Naruto asked. The Lieutenant General laughed but stopped as a cough formed.

Finally Kabuto spoke up, "Then the results will be…" ANBU fell from the wall, around 80 or 90 of them; all wakizashi in hand. "Less then fortunate."

"Naruto keep stalling, we're mapping the facility," Hinata told Naruto who nodded, she saw via cameras.

The blond gained a smile on his face, the smile formed into a laughed. Which went from casual to maniacal as he started to clap. The surrounding ANBU were unsure and confused to why his attitude went from serious to insane, "What's so funny?!" one asked.

"It's just that," Naruto answered while wipping a tear from his face and struggling to speak. His expression went grim, and his voice became cold. Cold enough that your spine chilled as it heard his voice, "You all think you can kill me and think I'm harmless. I'll show you just how harmless I am!"

Naruto drew 2 (of the 16 or so) weapons strapped to his body, and placed on of the blades reversed along his arm. The ANBU brought up their weapons with intent to kill. Danzo was amused by this, "You know what Uzumaki, I'll be fair. If you kill everyone in this room then you get your girl back. If they kill you then I will squeeze the information out of your girlfriend and torture those close to you getting the location."

"But sir this isn-"Kabuto started. He was stopped when Danzo raised his hand and spoke, "No need, I will find this entertaining."

* * *

 **Oh dammit guys. This is not how I wanted the story to go. Oh damn...I don't even remember how it was supposed to go. I feel like every story I will write, I will want to make a sequel. Still, enjoy; I'm gonna go think about my life...**

* * *

Kabuto and Danzo stepped inside a hidden lift which took them downstairs. They walked up to Sara who was tied up, her head was slumped down signifying that she was asleep, _'Uzumaki, you should have handed my the KYUUBI when you had the chance. Things will now be worse for you.'_

Back with Naruto, everything was at a standstill. It was like a cheesy Western film except everything was a bit modernized. "SHARINGAN Admin Command: Storm Mode: Classification 9," Naruto's display went up red and at the top left was a live image of Kurama's face. The optic sensor analyzed and displayed important data such as weapons, people, and posture. The part of the SHARINGAN that covered Naruto's ris became crimson with 3 tomoe. All in all, his eyes were pure red with 3 comma marks (tomoe) rotating around his pupil.

"What the hell is with his eyes?!" "Who is this kid?" "Just kill him!" many of the ANBU spoke and murmured. One charged at Naruto aggressively, the SHARINGAN's combat recognition engine registered it as MMA and created a counterattack. As the ANBU swung, Naruto leaned back then spun around. As he did, Naruto kicked the ANBU to the ground knocking him out clean.

"Is that it?" Naruto mocked, "I didn't expect a secret military organization to be made up of pussies."

This angered many of them, one of them with a yellow marking meaning he was a squadron commander yelled, "KILL HIM!"

It was a total clusterfuck of metal **( A.N: Cue _Final Striker_ by Plasma3Music)**; many of the rogue assassins charged at Naruto who spiraled his left blade horizontally, lacerating several of them and stabbing one in his neck with his right blade. Naruto reached into one of his pouches and pulled out several throwing knives. He stabbed another ANBU with the blade in his left arm and used his grapple to move to the ceiling. There he threw the knives around the area but away from the support pillars. On the knives were small chips the size of a standard USB penndrive, "Light 'Em up Hinata-chan."

The Hyuuga smilled as she typed at 124 words per minute the following into her terminal : receiver_chip() 1-6: act-pro [B62]

Suddenly, all of the throwing knives that Naruto threw turned into masses of fire and smoke, "What the hell happened?" a ANBU asked as he engaged into a fist-fight with Naruto. While the blond achieved a successful right hook on the same ANBU's face.

"I attached small explosives to my knives composed of a formula I specialized to explode gunpower. So let's just say that your own pistols will explode if I use the rest of my explosives. Oh and, I threw more than 6 just so you know.." Naruto finished by elbowing him deeply then fisting his hand and hitting his nose.

As the ANBU flooded him, Naruto did obtain injuries from bruises to cuts to stab wound. But nothing was about to stop him. He grabbed a katana strapped to his hip and hacked away every person he saw. "Kit, you adrenaline is too high! Your heart can't take much more!"

In the middle of combat it became heavy to breath for him and he passed out. His body slumped backwards. One of the ANBU who was female thought it was strange and checked his pulse, "He's in cardiac arrest!" she began to do CPR.

"Why are you trying to save him?" one of her colleagues inquired.

"Because if he dies, then so does Danzo-sama's only way of getting the KYUUBI. He would be furious, help me."

Seeing she was correct, another ANBU began to pump his chest. Soon Naruto was breathing but barely. Two carried him by the arms and hauled him off to Danzo.

 **[In Naruto's Mind]**

He woke up on a hill in the middle of a corn field. As he looked around and flet a hand on his shoulder. It was Sara, wearing a white summer dress, "Sara.."

She smiled and tackled him into a hug, the impact caused the two to roll down the hill until Sara was on top of him. She put her mouth to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Wake up."

This time when Naruto opened his eyes, he was in lightness. Literally nowhere, suddenly a man with blond hair, blue eyes and a white lab coat appeared. He was a few inches taller than Naruto but almost exactly like him. Naruto recognized him and the thought brought him tears, "t-tou-s-san.."

He nodded, "It's nice to see you, sochi," Minato embraced him, "I like your attire, it's rather menacing."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, I wasn't exactly sure so- wait am I..dead?"

"I don't know, you may be or this could all just be from you imagination. But I do know about your little quest to save the girl you love. As proud as I am, I am also a bit disappointing," Minato spoke with a serious tone.

Naruto was taken aback, it may have been all in his head but it seemed to real to question, "Why?"

"It isn't a matter of asking 'why' but 'what.' What drives you to do what you do?" the deceased father asked.

Naruto had no thought because in his image, he already knew, "To get vengeance for you and kaa-san."

"It is a reason to fight but not a good one," Minato replied,"I have seen many people go down that road, and all they do is hurt themselves and those around them. Close your eyes and image what makes you happy..."

Naruto followed his father's instructions and thought of what did make him happy. He remembered Sara, her smile, her laugh. Yugao's kind personality, Sasuke's arrogant but comedic attitude, Fugaku's fatherlike care. As he continued to think, Minato spoke again, "Imagine if that was taken away from you. Don't strive to kill those that try to take what is precious from you. Strive to protect them."

"Tou-san is this all real?" Naruto asked.

"No, its just all in your head. So...WAKE UP!"

 **[Physical World]**

Naruto's eyes shot open, he felt 2 people dragging him into an elevator and female-looking one infront of him with a different mask, Naruto's 'Smiling Slit.' 4 seconds after the doors closed, the female ANBU wearing pulled out a taser and electrocuted the ANBU on Naruto's right. Said blond stood up and broke the neck of the ANBU on his left. "Hello kaa-san."

"The female ANBU took her mask off, revealing Yugao. "You know, you almost died...again."

"Yeah I know," Naruto replied. He cracked his knuckles and his neck, physically prepping himself for another fight.

"I HAD TO GIVE YOU CPR!" Yugao yelled, Naruto shrugged. "I basically kissed you. My son.. that's fucked up."

"Kit, that is pretty freaky," the AI said out of nowhere leaving Naruto with only 1 thing to say.

"Okay, sorry. I'll get a medical check up after this. But right now, I have to get Sara. Go to the 2nd level, hallway 23, 4th door on the right. Use the vents to get out. I'll be there soon," Naruto simply said. Once Yugao got off, Naruto brought out his 2 tantos.

As the elevator door opened, it revealed darkness with a single light which showed Sara tied up, "Sara!" Naruto ran to her. He used his tantos to cut the zip-ties and took of the tape on her mouth, "Sara wake up its me."

She slowly opened her eyes, "N-N-Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm he-," Suddenly, a needle was forcefully stabbed into Naruto's neck. He grunted in pain, Naruto's vision started to darken, "S-Sara..."

When Naruto awoke, he was strapped to a metal chair next to Sara. Infront of them was a large monitor screen. And by large, it was 6 feet by 12, and next to the screen was a computer with a smaller screen but the desktop was the size of a person. Kabuto walked infront of Naruto and smacked his face. Naruto's head jerked to the side and he growled.

The blue-haired man merely wrote down on his notepad, "Subject physically responsive and alert."

Danzo walked through a door behind Naruto, "How are our patients?"

"Good, Naruto is prepped and ready for the sequence," Kabuto cryptically.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Naruto asked.

Danzo walked around Naruto with a rather evil smile, "You wouldn't understand."

"Indulge me."

"Well, seeing you have your mother's technological skills and your father's curiosity, you have probably heard of the BYAKUGAN," Naruto's eyes widened, "It is a software created by Hyuuga Incorporated. It's original purpose was to erase hostile memories; curing trauma or PTSD. But using 'leverage' we were able to modify it. Now, whoever sees its specialized visual array is susceptable to specific coordinated command."

"You mean..." Naruto struggled to speak.

"We have found a way to create long term mind control. These 'agents' as I chose to call them, are in total loyalty. Your little girlfriend is an example of its succes," Danzo boasted.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. He saw Sara get up and walk over to Danzo and bow down at him.

She spoke in a generic tone, "What is your command?"

Danzo smirked at Naruto and turned back to Sara, "Inform me of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki is a blond male with blue eyes. He like ramen and dislikes food involved with menma. He is an amazing hacker and dangerous with a computer as he is with a katana or blade of any kind. He is highly physically fit and mentally strong. While his mind is strong, his emotional feelings can cloud his judgement making him unstable and dangerous. He has high stamina, pain endurance, and fast. During sexual activity, he tends to be the dominant one but does allow his partner to switch positions," Sara spoke.

Danzo chuckled at the last bit causing Naruto to blush but be furious still. "How long has she been controlled?"

"Since you first broke into the ANBU facility. I bet you didn't notice the spyware we planted as soon as you connected to the facility's network. After knowing of your skill thanks to local talk, one of my ANBU broke into her apartment and planted spyware on her laptop. Soon, we had her planted to spy on you..." Danzo explained.

"And when she called me the night I killed Mizuki, it was to draw me here," Naruto finished up. "What do you want with the KYUUBI? I have a feeling you didn't go this far just for a program."

"Because if I can control something that can control the world, I control the world. I can fix its flaws," Danzo was proud of his answer, "And who better than one of the greatest soon to be assassins to help me rule?"

"If you think I will help you, then you are DEAD WRONG!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh you won't even know you are. Kabuto, activate the machine!" both Danzo and Kabuto put on goggles. The screen had a loading sequence and as the machine started to create a whirring sound, a sequence of colors formed by a hypnotic swirl was created. It continued to follow until the whirring sound stopped. Then teh two took off their goggles and walked over to Naruto to untie him, "What is my command," the blond spoke in a generic voice.

"You will kill Sara Hayami first, then those around you. And finally, kill all that are present at the police station," Danzo said while handing Naruto one of his tantos. Naruto took the blade and walked over to Sara. Naruto put the blade to her neck, but out of nowhere Naruto turned around and threw at Kabuto pinning him to the wall. He rushed at the ANBU and activated the Rasengan; its energy focused by wildly swirling around Naruto's hand. "Fuck...you!" Naruto insulted slamming his hand into Kabuto's heart.

After brutally killing Kabuto, Naruto turned to Sara and snapped his fingers infront of her face and tapped her forehead. In a few seconds she stumbled back a bit and opened her eyes, "Naruto!" Sara cried out as she went to hug her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry..."

"Shh it's alright," he calmed her down, "I have to finish something quickly, why don't you just sit down."

Danzo was shocked of what he had just witnessed, "How did you-?"

"Let me explain, as long as I've been here, I've had the KYUUBI and a good friend of mine crack the firewall of this place and access the network. It's a shame that your machine was connected to network. So while you were in monologue about your little 'conquering the world plan' KYUUBI was modifying the BYAKUGAN to stop the min control. And I wasn't affected because of my SHARINGAN blurring my image during the BYAKUGAN's lightshow, once again thanks to the beloved AI you crave," the blond pulled up his leg sleeve to reveal his father's Beretta M9.

He put in the magazine and loaded the pistol, "For my father," Naruto shot once hitting Danzo's gut, "For my mother," this time it hit Danzo's chest, "For Sara," Naruto shot Danzo's arms, "for me," Naruto shot it 6 more times.

"Merry Christmas, you filthy animal," Naruto fired at Danzo's body 3 times as it fell, "And a Happy New Year," the last 2 bullets were emptied from Naruto's clip into each of Danzo's eyes. "Let's get out of here."

The two took the elevator the the vacant 2nd floor and exited through a different ventilation shaft, being careful not to mess with what Yugo had planned.

Naruto walked over to her, "Well consider this a gift," Naruto dialed a number on his phone, "Did Yugao place the gas containers in the vents before she left, Hinata?"

"Yup, you wanna do the honors?" Hinata asked him.

"No, Sara can do it," he opened a a terminal on his phone and typed code into it, "Press enter..."

Sara smiled and pressed it, the two could see some of the teal gas float from the entrance, "So what now?" the red-haired teenager asked the blond one who's adrenaline was starting to wear off as he struggled to walk correctly.

"In approximatly 30 minutes, it will be safe to enter the building. And in 40 minutes, General Hiruzen Sarutobi along Special Foreces will enter and charge everyone of the knocked out ANBU with treason," the two walked into the woods and found Naruto's bike.

Sara asked Naruto something while he took of his cloak, "What if some of the ANBU were just being blackmailed or something?"

"I personally checked their records and interviews for ANBU. They are NOT good people," Kurama spoke as he connected to the _Koten's_ BlueTooth. So, can I record the make up sex?"

"SHUT UP!" the couple said at the same time.

* * *

 **[December 30th, 2019 | 11:57 | Uchiha Manor]**

It was a New Years gathering, courtesy of Fugaku and a bit of an appreciation for Naruto's deed last week. Everyone was outside talking to eachother, Naruto and Sara were having a moment where Sara was sitting on Naruto's lap while he sat of his bike. "How are your wounds?"

"Good, Vicoden does wonders. How are you?" Naruto replied and asked.

"Alright," there was a silence between the two until Sara decided to speak, "You know nothing will be the same. What you did will go on military record. People with try to kill you trying to find the KYUUBI."

"Then I'll kill them," Naruto simply said. Sara looked at him, slightly horrified, "I'm kidding...maybe."

She moved closer to him and put her head on his collerbone, "I love you, Naruto."

The clock struck 12:00 and many fireworks went off. Colors of fire went off into the sky and couples or random pairs kissed eachother. Such as Tenten and Neji, Hinata and Kiba, Chouji and Ayame, Sakura and Sai, Sasuke and Ino suprisingly. Shikamaru was too busy in a tree staring at the star.

"Happy New Years, Sara," Naruto grabbed her face and kissed her with the most passion he could ever muster. For now, everything was peaceful.

 **[Star Wars Outro]**


	12. Sequel Incoming

[Pentagon, Washington DC, US: 22:39]

A man sat in his chair leaning back on it slightly while going through several files on his MacBook. A piece of black tape was over the built-in webcam of the portable computer. It was normal except for the OS which was different than the usual Mac OS X 14.2 Arctic Fox; the outlay was white with blue hints and several icon differences along with programs not native to current MacBooks.

The man was 5'11 with an average build and dark brown eyes. His hair was dark with hints of grey around his side burns. His suit was a dark navy blue with a baby blue dress shirt and red pattern tie. Next to his breast pocket was a name tag that read 'J. Carter' and underneath it was his title: 'Head Secretary of Defense."

His smile was small but left one to wander of why. But it was revealed as the files he was looking at were of a person with a dark coat, a white mask that had a horizontal slit smile, and two twin tanto in hand. The screen then switched to a security video of the masked person in combat with a rogue mercenary. As one tried to kick the masked person, he leaned back and caught his foot. Taking the advantage, the masked stranger brought his elbow down hard on the mercenary's leg almost completely shattering his femur. Said mercenary was in too much pain to realize that his cloaked opponent had him in a choke hold, incapacitating him into unconsciousness.

The video ended when the masked person threw one of his tantos at the security camera, causing the video to end with monotone static.

Carter's hand went to his pocket as he produced an ultra-slim smartphone to make a call, "Yes, this is Jordan Carter."

 _"So what do you think of our new recruit?"_

"He is a splendid candidate, but his attitude is brash and uncontrollable. We cannot persuade him into complete our objectives, no matter the moral of the outcome."

 _"He is skilled but naive. She was like him when you first recruited her, all we must do is talk to him nicely and see if a little push can allow him to understand. We need him for this, there is no greater agent."_

"I know I understand that but we are asking him to carry a great burden. If the boy is involved in this, it could change his life forever."

 _"He has the AI and her to help him, his father made it for a reason. He wanted to create a perfect world, but his attempts were cut short. I believe that he can accomplish great things."_

"But you forget this is the reason his father died!"

 _"Dammit, you know as well as I do that Danzo wasn't the head of their operation. He was giving orders that were to be ordered of him."_

"The boy has no idea what is coming, you better be right. Because if this fails, it isn't just my ass on the line. Its the whole damn world. I, as Head Secretary of Defense, nominate Naruto Namikaze for the Shatterpoint Initiative.

* * *

 **There is more to come my friends, the fun has just begun in the coming sequel. Muahhahahaha!**


	13. Shatterpoint Initiative Preview

The Namikaze thought about it for a bit while finalizing his answer, "I'll join but under the condition that this Sigma Protocol has to be completely honest with me about its missions."

"Glad to hear," Carter grinned, "Ms. Karav, can you debrief our new agent?"

She nodded as Carter left the area to the makeshift beds. "Now that you know everything about us, you must answer one question: why did you leave Konoha?"

In that moment, a cord was strung as Naruto began to remember everything...

* * *

[2 Years Ago]

It was a nice and sunny day in Konoha. Several classes from many districts (Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, etc) were at the new Hiru Hikari Particle Accelerator which was the end result of an agreement between the Hyuuga Inc and Uchiha Corp. A tour guide led the several classes throughout the new facility. "You think he's gonna be here," a girl with purple hair asked her friend who had red hair.

"He's the one who helped create this, I'm sure Hinata," the girl assured her.

"You're so lucky Sara," Hinata replied. Over the past few months of the ANBU incident, she had moved on from Naruto. While she loved him still, it wasn't at a romantic level.

"Now if there are any questions, the person responsible for this facility will take over. I present you: Naruto Namikaze," the tour guide directed as Naruto appeared dressed in a dress shirt, tie and pants with a lab coat. By a special agreement, he was able to work during his Math and Science classes due to him pretty much being a Physicist at 17.

The area erupted into an intense clap for the blond boy as he urged everyone to stop politely, "Thank you, now are there any questions?"

"I've heard alot of talk about a particle acclerator but no one has explained to me simply what it is."

Naruto replied, "On a basic level, particle accelerators produce beams of charged particles that can be used for a variety of research purposes. We are hoping ours is able to harness the beams to supply the entire city with clean energy. Any other questions?"

"I read somewhere that Particle Accellerators could create black holes, is that true?"

Naruto thought a bit before answering, "Well there would be size limitations due to the how the accelerator functions and if black holes are produced, it is theoretically predicted that such small black holes should evaporate extremely quickly via Bekenstein-Hawking radiation."

He asked for another question until, "Are you single," a girl asked.

Alot of people laughed at this, while Naruto answered, "No, I am luckily been able to meet the girl of my dreams," he looked at Sara. His gaze was caught and some people awed. "Now, you will all be escorted and divided into multiple groups so you can all watch the accelerator turn on for the first time."

Once everyone was into groups, Naruto made his second announcement, "As a bit of fun, once group will be joining me to my office so they can watch it turn on as up close without being disintegrated by cosmic particles. And that group is...7!"

Group 7 was composed of Sara, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ayame, Shino, Tenten, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Sai, and Sakura (coincidence :D) who celebrated a bit while following Naruto to his office. It was a nice wide office and at behind his desk was a window which showed the inside of the particle accelerator, " So Naruto, what's in like to have accomplished such a great feat at 17?" Neji asked him.

He looked at the reactor proudly and turned back with pride clear on his face while having his hand around Sara's waist who had hers around his to form a sideway hug, "It feels amazing. Now Benjamin Franklin once said 'You may delay, but time will not.' I think with this reactor, we will progress far faster than time can process," Naruto brought out a bottle of white wine.

Everyone in the room except Sai cheered as Naruto handed everyone glasses and started pouring some for them. Naruto took off his lab coat and put it on his chair. Suddenly, the PA System went turned on, "The reactor goes live in 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

A low hum began as beams of light began to rotate and became faster as the hum increased to a degree, Naruto went over to his monitor and began to study the analytics of the Accelerator. As he sighed the PA spoke again, "All signs successful, congratulations Dr. Allen, Mr. Namikaze, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Hyuuga, Mrs. Zeist, and Dr. Grzerik."

Everyone on the office clapped, clinked glasses, and drank their drinks while everywhere else in the facility (and everyone watching on live television) celebrated. During that celebration, Naruto conversed with Sara about their plans for the later, "So what are you doing after school, I have this wonderful afternoon planned out for Brazilian Barbeque."

"You really love beef don't you?" Sara asked, Naruto nodded getting a giggle. "Well, I have a Gymnastics practice afterschool, so I'll be nice and loosened up for our...activities."

Naruto shook his head at the antics of his girlfriend, their heads closed in and foreheads and nose touched as their arc formed an heart. The two teenagers closed their eyes, tilted their heads, and allowed their emotions to carry the rest. Their lips grew closer, 2 inches, One inch, half inch, quarter inch until suddenly...

"ALERT: THE BUILDING HAS BEEN COMPRIMOSED. GUNMAN HAVE ENTERED THE BUILD *GUNSHOTS*" a woman on the PA spoke before the shots were fired and the system shut off.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked everyone.

"There's gunmen?" Kiba questioned as he was unsure, but was reassured when automatic fire rung throughout the hallway which they entered.

Everyone could hear a scatter of voices and doors opening, checking to see which room had people inside it. Whether it was for hostages or they wanted something. The students inside the office started to panic a bit as the footsteps grew closer, "What are we gonna do?" Ino whispered to everyone.

As the door opened, Naruto went to the right side and elbowed the person as he came it. It was a large man with a Scar-16 rifle and the impact on his nose caused him to stumble back where Naruto grabbed the rifle that was hung around his torso and shot it at the other gunmen who was behind him. Once the second was dead, Naruto hit his knees making him fall back, grabbed his neck in a reverse manner and snapped it with some effort. Taking the moment, he quickly grabbed all the ammo, firearms, and weapons that were on the two gunmen.

Now, everyone knew that Naruto was a skilled martial artist but never that he could be ruthless enough to take a life, "You just...killed them."

Naruto talked while dragging their bodies into the office, "Yes, it was a last resort. Sorry you had to see that."

"How could you do that so mercilessly?!" Sakura shrieked as she avoided the blood-ridden body of the second gunmen.

"I'm different than you guys know me. I'll explain, but for know you should know that there are more gunmen," he informed them as he began loading all the weapons but stopped to show the security cameras where 6 more gunmen held a group from the Kumo district hostage.

Naruto handed a Scar-16 to Sasuke and Kiba, divided the four pistols between Sara, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji. He then went over to a wall and placed his palm on it as a panel opened and retinal scan machine popped out. The blond his cerulean eyes to the machine and let it scan his eye.

"Naruto, what is going on?" Tenten question, "What are you doing?"

"This may come to as a surprise to you guys but I'm not who I tell people I am," he spoke not even facing them as the wall opened to reveal a mannequin with a coat over it. On the left of the mannequin was a katana, 4 twin tanto, 20 throwing knives, several pouches of spherical objects, five pistols, and two SMGs. On the arms of the mannequin were two gloves with metal-like structure on the palm and a pair of sunglasses over the 'eyes' of the mannequin. Naruto put on the coat, gloves, grabbed the katana, tanto, throwing knives, took two pistols, and held the glasses in hand. He gave the remained weapons to his classmates.

"Why the fuck do you have an armory?" Kiba questioned as he was in slight fear of his friend along with some other people.

"It is because, he's a badas _s_ _,_ " a voice from Naruto's computer spoke as a pixelized fox spoke from his monitor.

"Naruto-kun," Sara asked walking up to him, "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded putting the glasses on, " _Arashi_ " he spoke as the glasses began expanding and folded into a mask of a demonic-looking smiling slit.

"Oh my god," Ino exclaimed as everyone else now realized.

Naruto looked at them and said with his voice morpher, " **My name is Naruto Namikaze and I am Arashi**."


	14. Sorry Everyone

Guys, I am sorry for doing this but I can no longer continue. I have been flooded with things to do in my real life that I haven't been able to right, update, and have lost interest in my stories and cannot continue them. If I have time, in the few hours I have now, I can maybe manage a chapter every 3 months but for the most part, all my stories are shut down. I know you might and will despise me for this, all my ideas going to waste and I despise myself too. How both my sequels were to turn out. Hell, I even planned on another story where Naruto would become a ghost rider. The best case scenario is that I can give my account to a friend who will finish my stories for me. Overall, thank you all for the amazing support I received in my years. I appreciate it all and encourage you to write and spread your creativity. Thank you again & sorry.

Possibly for the last time,

DM out!


End file.
